


Daughters of Heroes

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon their return to England, Harry's daughter and Ginny's daughter meet and become best friends. Can two plus two equal a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday June 6, 2008

Harry gripped his daughter's hand as the plane took off. She paled, but offered her dad a brave smile. Once they had ascended and the plane was flying steadily, they removed their seatbelts. Harry dug around in his back pack, and pulled out a couple of magazines to keep her entertained for the long flight. She shook her head, instead pulling out her Muggle headphones and an iPod. She nodded her head in time to the beat, grinning at her dad.

Harry smiled at her and settled back to read a thriller he'd brought for himself to read. He couldn't believe after all this time, he was finally returning to England, and with his daughter. He hoped Andromeda Tonks had managed to find a house or flat for him and Lily to move into.

No, not Lily. He needed to get used to calling her Rose. He hated that they had to do this, but it was for the best. With a pang, Harry realised there wasn't really anyone, besides Andromeda, that would care if he was returning as James Evans rather than Harry Potter.

A couple of hours later, they sat eating their meal. It was a long flight, about twenty-one hours long. They had left on a Friday afternoon, and were due to arrive on Friday morning. Lily found that funny.

“But how do we leave on a Friday, but arrive on a Friday? It's so weird. Like how we just had summer in Australia, and now we're heading for summer in England. I won't miss winter, that's for sure,” said Lily, eating some ice-cream.

“Well, the winters there are harsher than Australia, particularly where we were living in Newcastle. In England we'll be having a white Christmas, and you'll be wearing scarves and gloves, jackets and boots,” chuckled Harry

“I wonder if your friend Andromeda has found us a home,” mused Lily.

“I hope so,” said Harry.

“Do you think we'll ever go back to Australia?” asked Lily, wiping her mouth on a napkin.

“Probably. Your Mum is there, after all,” said Harry.

A dark frown covered Lily's face. “But you'll come with me, right? You won't make me stay with her by myself, will you?”

For the hundredth time, Harry cursed Lily's mother for giving up on her daughter so easily. But no, her career was too important to her. While he was glad he hadn't had to fight her for sole custody, he wished she had shown some interest in their daughter. Her conception may have been unexpected, but Lily was still her daughter. No, not Lily. It was now Rose.

Harry discreetly cast the Muffliato spell. “Lil, remember what we talked about when I first told you we were coming to England? That we had to change our names? My name is going to be James Evans, and you'll be Rose Evans. We have to get used to using them, okay?”

Lily screwed up her nose. “I prefer Lily. Mum wanted to call me Rose. Why can't we still be Potter's?” she asked.

“It's too well known in the magical world,” explained Harry.

“Will I meet lots of other magical kids, Dad?” asked Lily.

“Well, my godson Teddy lives with Andromeda. He's about ten, going on eleven. He may have friends he can introduce you to,” said Harry.

“I hope so. I'd like to have a friend, a best friend. Do you think she'll like Quidditch as much as me?” asked Lily.

Harry laughed. “No-one likes Quidditch as much as you, Lil, er, Rose,” he said.

Lily beamed. “I can't wait to go to a proper Quidditch match. The league is much higher standard in England. I can't decide what team I'm going to follow. Did you follow a team when you lived in England, Dad?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, not really. Anyone except the Chudley Cannons, really. They've been bottom for years. I don't know if that's changed. We'll pick a team, together,” he said.

Lily smiled and leaned over, resting her head against her dad's arm. “Together,” she agreed.

HGHGHG

Twenty four hours later, Harry and a tired Lily were ushered into the office of the Minister for Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up and shook Harry's hand. Lily drooped onto a nearby chair.

“Harry Potter, welcome back to England,” Kingsley greeted.

“Thank you, Minister,” said Harry.

“Please, call me Kingsley when we are alone, Harry. Or should I say James? That is the name you have chosen, isn't it?”

“Yes, that's correct. James Evans, and my daughter Lily-Rose, will now be known as Rose-Lily.”

Lily nodded as both men turned to look at her. She tried to stifle a yawn, but it escaped before she could stop it. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“I think you need to get your daughter home,” chuckled Kingsley. “Now, here's your documents stating that you are James Evans, born in England on July 31, 1980. We didn't bother changing your birth date, obviously. Your Auror ID is in there, as well. You report to work on Monday morning, nine o'clock.”

“Good. Thank you, Kingsley,” said Harry, taking the folder.

“This Portkey will take you to Andromeda Tonk's house. She's waiting for you. She has a Portkey to take you to your new cottage. It's all fully furnished, and we've stocked up on the basics for you. It's in a small little village near Devon, called Ottery St Catchpole. There's a couple of wizarding families around there. The Diggory's, and, oh yes, the Lovegoods. Of course, the Weasleys live nearby too. A good wizarding family,” said Kingsley.

Weasley. The name rang a bell in Harry's memory, but he couldn't remember why.

“Can we go now, Dad. Please?” asked a tired Lily.

“Thank you, Kingsley, for getting this all set up for me,” said Harry, shaking his hand.

“It's great to have you back, Harry. We'll talk more on Monday,” said Kingsley, with a nod to Lily.

Harry nodded, and took the Portkey. Putting his arm around his daughter, he activated it. Soon, they were spinning away.

They landed in the front yard of a cosy looking cottage. Harry went to the front door and knocked. He and Lily were immediately ushered in by Andromeda Tonks. Harry shivered at the resemblance to her sister, Narcissa Malfoy.

“Harry, it's so good to see you again. It's been far too long,” said Andromeda, hugging him.

Behind her, Harry saw a young boy standing in the doorway, watching them.

“Hello, Andromeda. You're looking well. This is my daughter, Lily,” said Harry.

Lily opened her mouth, then shut it and shrugged. “Hello,” she said, politely.

“My word, she's just like you, Harry. Except her hair. It looks just like your mother's,” sniffed Andromeda.

Harry nodded, his eyes going back to the boy. Andromeda followed his gaze.

“Oh, Teddy, come and meet your godfather. Harry, this is Teddy. Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy, this is Harry Potter,” said Andromeda.

Harry held out his hand, although he would have liked to hug the boy. He reminded him of Remus, dear Remus, gone ten years now. 

“Hello, Teddy. I'm glad to finally meet you, “ said Harry.

“Hello, Harry. Only, I'm not supposed to call you that, am I?” asked Teddy, confused.

Andromeda sighed. “I guess we should call you by your alias all the time, so we don't slip up. Yes, Teddy, Harry is going to be known as James Evans, and Lily is Rose.”

Teddy shrugged. “Okay. Can I go to Auntie Gin's now for my flying lesson?” he asked his grandmother.

Andromeda nodded. “Go on then. I'll take James and Rose to their new home and get them settled. I'll stop in at the Burrow and pick you up,” she said.

“I bet Nana Molly asks us to stay for tea,” said Teddy, eyes shining.

“Probably,” agreed Andromeda, laughing.

“Bye, see ya Monday,” said Teddy, waving goodbye. He stepped into the fire after throwing the floo powder in, and called out 'The Burrow', and he was gone.

“What's Monday?” asked Harry.

“Well, I have taken the liberty of enrolling Rose into the magical school here in Devon. There is only a couple of weeks left in the term, before the summer holidays, but I thought it would be good for Rose to meet some other children as soon as possible. Of course, if you don't want her to, she can stay with me during the day,” said Andromeda.

They both looked at Lily, who just shrugged. She was so tired, why did grown ups have to stand around and talk so much?

“We'll see, Andromeda. We'll discuss it over the weekend,” said Harry, non-committally.

“That's fine, Ha-James. Now, let's get you to your new home, shall we? It's not far away from here, it's in Ottery St Mary. There's some good wizarding families around here, too. Once you get settled, you'll meet them all, I'm sure,” said Andromeda.

“Do you know the Weasleys?” asked Harry, going over to Lily, and grabbing her bag, and putting his arm around her.

“Merlin, yes. Everyone knows the Weasleys, especially around here. In fact, Rose's teacher is Audrey Weasley. She married one of the boys, you know,” said Andromeda, conversationally.

“One of the boys?” asked Harry.

“Yes, there are six of them. Or were, I should say. Poor Fred. Killed in the Battle, you know. Now there's five. Five boys and a girl. She's the feistiest of them all,” laughed Andromeda.

“Dad, can we go,” whined Lily.

“Sure, sweety. Okay, grab the Portkey, and three, two, one...”

Once again, they spun away.


	2. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lily explore the area around their new home.

Saturday June 7

Lily yawned as she made her bed. She'd slept soundly and awoken midday. Her dad had already been up and was putting away their belongings in their little cottage. Lily had just finished putting her clothes away. She wandered back to the kitchen to find her dad.

“So, what do you think of the house. I like it, it's cosy. Just big enough for the two of us, don't you think?” asked Harry.

Lily nodded. “What needs to be done next, Dad?” she asked, looking around.

“Nothing much. I did most of it while you were snoring your head off,” teased Harry.

“I don't snore,” protested Lily, knowing her dad was teasing. 

“Much!” said Harry, laughing. “Anyway, how would you like to go to Diagon Alley? It's where most witches and wizards do a lot of shopping. It's also where you'll get your school supplies when you go to Hogwarts. We can just wander, and window shop, maybe pick up something for tea. We should look for an owl, too. What do you say?” asked Harry.

“Sounds good. I'll just go get dressed,” she said, leaving her dad in the kitchen and returning to her bedroom.

She dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt. She brushed her hair quickly, not bothering with it too much. She hurried out, excited to start exploring her new home.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived in Diagon Alley. At the last minute, Harry decided to cast a glamour on his hair, changing it from black to sandy brown. Lily had begged him not to change his eye colour, and he had agreed. They shared the same eyes, handed down from his mother to him, to his daughter. In fact, she was all Potter, with not many of her own mother's traits. A fact that rankled Lily's mother.

Harry explained tapping on the wall to get into the Alley. Then they started walking, stopping to stare in several windows. They took their time in Eeylops Owl Emporium, but didn't see an owl they liked. The owner told them he was expecting a new delivery in an hour, and they said they would return.

Harry had to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, so they decided to go there next. Lily sat outside while he had a quick meeting, then they both got into a cart and descended below to the family vault. Harry quickly went inside and filled a bag, then came back out. The cart then took them back to street level.

They wandered through the Magical Menagerie store, and Harry pointed out Ollivanders as the place to buy her wand when she was eleven.

“But I'm not even ten, yet. That's a whole 'nother year,” groaned Lily.

“You're still growing up too quickly,” grumbled Harry, with a smile.

They picked up some parchment and quills in the stationery store, and browsed through the books in Flourish and Blott's.

“Can I get a diary, Dad?” asked Lily.

Harry froze, thinking of the Horcrux diary. A schoolgirl at Hogwarts had been writing in it, and Tom Riddle had replied. She had fought his possession all year, until he lured her down into the Chamber of Secrets. Another student had gone down and rescued her, and they had both nearly died. It had been their first clue as to Voldemort's Horcruxes.

“Never mind,” said Lily, putting it back. “It's not like I have anything to write about, anyway.”

“How about an ice-cream? Florean Fortescue does the best ice-cream around. Come on Lil-er, Rose. Strawberry and Chocolate?” asked Harry.

Lily laughed. “Sure, thanks Dad. I'll just wait here, okay? Then can we go to the Quidditch shop, please?”

“Anything for my girl,” said Harry, kissing the top of her head. “I'll be right back,” he said, heading toward the shop.

Lily watched him go, and place their order. He was talking with a man who was waiting in the queue. Lily's gaze wandered around. She quite liked Diagon Alley, and would like the chance to come back and explore the shops further.

She stopped looking as her gaze fell upon the most colourful shop she had ever seen. There were children going in and out all the time, some with parents, some without. She saw a girl, about the same age as her, call out, “I'll wait outside, Mum,” and come out the door, and stand by the window.

This girl looked around, and she made eye contact with Lily. She gave her a small, shy smile. Lily smiled back at her.

“Here we go, sweety. Strawberry Swirl and Chocolate Chip. Your favourite,” said Harry, handing the ice cream over.

“Thanks, Dad,” said Lily, taking a lick.

She looked over at the girl again, who was watching Lily and her dad. She smiled at Lily again.

“Come on, let's go to the Quidditch shop, then go back and see about an owl,” said Harry, taking her arm.

“Okay, “ said Lily. She looked back at the girl, who looked sad to see her go. Lily gave her a small wave, and she waved back.

Harry and Lily set off down the Alley.

“Who are you waving to, Ali?” asked her mum, coming out of the colourful shop.

“Just this girl. She was getting an ice-cream with her dad. She smiled at me so I smiled back. When she left, she waved to me. I wish I knew who she was, Mum,” said Ali.

“You might see her again, although we don't come to the Alley much. Now, what do you say we go home and bake a cake. Andi and Teddy are coming over for tea tonight. What's Teddy's favourite?” asked her mum.

“Chocolate,” said Ali. “Can we make some home-made bread too, I helped Nana Molly last time, and I want to try it again?”

“Sure, love. Let's go to the grocery store now, then go home. Your Uncle George said to say goodbye. Freddie said to say sorry he pranked you,” said Ali's mum.

They started walking down Diagon Alley, preparing to floo home.

“Hmm, I'm not sure he is sorry, really. I'm going to think of a really good prank to get him back. Then maybe he'll never prank me again,” said Ali.

Her mum laughed. “I don't think so, sweety. Your uncle George has been pranking me since we were kids, and he still keeps trying. Freddie is just like his dad.”

“I'm gonna ask Teddy to help me. I wish I had a brother or a sister to help me,” sighed Ali.

“Don't suppose you want to go into the Quidditch shop?” asked her mum, as they bypassed the shop.

Ali laughed. “You would be surrounded in minutes. Ginny Weasley, the famous Holyhead Harpy chaser shopping in Quality Quidditch Supplies? We'd never get home in time to bake a cake. You'll be signing autographs for an hour.”

“You're right. When did you get so smart?” teased her mum, linking her arms through her daughters, as they kept moving on.

“Hmm, must have got it from my dad's side,” teased Ali. “Oh look, they've got some new owls in. Look at that one, Mum. She's beautiful, all white and everything,” mused Ali.

“She is pretty, but we don't need an owl. We still have Hermes. When you go to Hogwarts, you can get an owl,” said her mum. 

“But that's ages away. I'm not even ten, yet. That's a whole another year,” sighed Ali.

“Good. My girl is growing up much too quickly,” said her mum, giving her a quick hug, before she lead her through the Leaky Cauldron.

Ali and her mum flooed home.

Lily and Harry were wandering around Quality Quidditch Supplies, when they heard someone say, “I swear that was Ginny Weasley outside. I thought she was going to come in here for a minute, but she continued walking. Imagine that. Ginny Weasley in here. I would have asked for her autograph for sure.”

There was that Weasley name again, thought Harry. It still niggled his mind.

Lily continued looking at the uniforms of the various teams. “I don't know which team I like. I like Pride of Portree colours, as well as the Holyhead Harpies colours. Puddlemere United and the Montrose Magpies are the in form teams from last season, though.”

“I like the Ballycastle Bats colours,” said Harry. 

Lily looked at him with pity. “Dad, their mascot is Barny the Fruitbat.”

“Oh. What was I thinking?” gasped Harry in mock horror.

Lily elbowed him. “We'll just have to go to some games and see who we like.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Okay. Now, are you ready to go and look for an owl.”

Lily nodded. “I hope we find one. I found the perfect name in one of my books.”

They left the Quidditch shop and went across the Alley back to the Owl Emporium. They didn't even go inside when Lily cried out. “Dad, look,” and pointed.

In the window was a small, white snowy owl. She seemed to watch as Harry and Lily entered the store and came over to her. She bowed her head to allow Lily to stroke her head.

“Dad, she's beautiful. Can we get her?” asked Lily, excitedly.

Harry smiled, and leaned over to stroke the owl himself. It hooted softly. “She's lovely. Why don't you go and pick out a cage and I'll go and pay.”

Ten minutes later they left the store. Armed with their new owl in her new cage, and loaded up with owl food and owl treats, they prepared to go home.

“I wish we knew someone to send an owl to,” sighed Lily, as she let the owl out of her cage.

“What are you going to call her?” asked Harry.

“Hedwig,” said Lily, promptly. “I found the name in one of your old text books in your trunk, and thought it would make a good name for an owl.”

“Good one,” said Harry. “Now, what are we going to do about tea? Shall we invite Andromeda and Teddy over?”

They decided to fire-call, but there was no answer. Harry and Lily had an easy tea of soup and thick crusty bread, before having an early night.

They got up the next day, and decided to go for a walk, and explore the village close by. Hedwig went hunting. It was easy to keep an eye on her, her brilliant white plumage stood out against the clear blue sky.

They were tired when they got to the village, and decided to have sandwiches and cold drinks at a little bakery. They sat outside, enjoying the sunshine. Hedwig sat on Lily's shoulder, and she fed it some bread crust. She then took off.

“Shall we follow Hedwig, or shall we head back?” asked Harry. He was enjoying the walk, but knew what his daughter was like if she got tired, and she was now too big for him to carry. He supposed he could use Wingardium Leviosa if he had to.

“Let's keep going,” exclaimed Lily.

It was such a lovely day, too nice to be shut up inside. They wandered for a bit; Harry telling Lily his memories of his life in England. 

They had just come to the top of a hill, when Lily stopped. “Dad, look,” she said, pointing.

Harry could see Quidditch hoops in the distance. “Is it a pitch?” asked Lily.

“I'm not sure,” said Harry.

They wandered closer, and when they were about half a kilometre away, Harry could feel the magic around him.

“Dad? Can you feel it?” asked Lily, shakily.

Harry put his arm over her shoulders. “It's okay, love. I think this is a private property, and they've put up magical wards. It keeps anyone from just wandering in, like we were about to do.”

“Why would they put up wards? Do you think it might be somebody famous?” asked Lily, excitedly.

“Maybe,” agreed Harry. Secretly he wondered if it had anything to do with the Death Eaters that had been rumoured to have returned to England. He decided to strengthen his wards when he got home. He had been impressed by what he could feel. The wards had been professionally cast.

“Maybe it's one of the Weird Sisters who live there? Imagine that? Or a famous Quidditch player, which is why they have a pitch. Oh, I wish we knew someone to ask,” groaned Lily.

“We can ask Andromeda and Teddy,” reminded Harry.

“Maybe I can help,” said a musical voice.

Harry and Lily spun around. They saw a woman, a similar age to Harry. She had long blonde hair, and she wore a flowing skirt. Around her neck was a necklace made of butterbeer corks.

“Did you see the beautiful owl that was flying around here. She was so pretty, I just started to follow her,” said the lady, dreamily.

“That's our owl,” said Lily, not knowing what to make of this strange woman. “Do you know who lives over there?” she asked.

“Yes, they're my friends. They've lived there a long time.”

“Why do they have wards up?” asked Lily.

“Rose?” warned Harry.

The woman looked between Lily and Harry, without saying anything. “Many reasons, actually,” she finally said.

Lily looked curious. “Do you live around here?”

The woman nodded. “I live just over the hill. I saw you cut across our creek. Lucky for you, we don't have wards up,” she laughed.

“Do you have any children?” asked Lily.

“Rose!” cried Harry.

The woman laughed again. “No, I don't. I expect I will one day. Still, you never know what's going to happen, do you? Oh, here comes your owl, and it looks like she's had a good hunt. I bet she's been at the Weasley's pond.”

Hedwig landed nearby, and offered her new owners first bite of the frog she'd captured. “Thanks Hedwig, it's all yours,” said Lily, grimacing.

“Hedwig. That's a good name for an owl,” said the woman.

“Thanks, I found it in a book of my Dad's. What's your name?” asked Lily.

“My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood.”


	3. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days for Harry and Lily

Monday morning came too quick. Lily had decided to go to the school for the last couple of weeks of term, so Harry dropped her to Andromedas early, and she would go with Teddy. Harry hugged her goodbye, and left to go to the Ministry.

He went straight to the Auror's office. The head of the DMLE was Gawaiin Robards, and he greeted Harry as James. He told 'James' he had a meeting with Kingsley after lunch, but for now to come and meet the team.

There were so many names to remember, and Harry knew it would take awhile. He made himself a cup of tea, and listened as Gawaiin updated them all on several cases. Then he addressed James.

“For the next few days, you'll be partnered with Bones. Her partner's out injured. Your partner is having some personal time off, but he'll be back soon. Anyway, Bones can show you around. There's a couple of case files on your desk for you to look through, but there's nothing urgent.”

With that, he left to go into his office. Susan Bones wandered over.

“Well, hello. Lucky for me my partner's injured and yours is off,” she flirted, eyeing him up and down.

“Hello. So what happened to your partner?” asked Harry, following her out of the break room and down a hall.

“Spell damage. Nothing too bad, thank Merlin. Scotty should be back next week. This here is your office. You'll share it with your partner. I'm just next door should you need me for...anything,” she said, with a wink.

Harry felt uncomfortable. Susan was coming on way too strong for him, and he really didn't like mixing business with pleasure. However, he tried to keep things pleasant. Maybe he was reading her all wrong. He didn't want to get off to a bad start.

Susan was quite attractive, and in any other case, Harry may have been interested. It had been a while since he'd been on a date, or had a relationship; instead devoting his spare time to his daughter.

“This here is our training room. You can train here any time before or after work. We usually have specialised training programs here at least twice a week. Their mandatory, depending on what shift you're on. This week its Search and Rescue techniques. We do have a specialised team for that sort of thing, but we have to be up to date on the basics.”

“Sounds good,” said Harry.

Susan lead him through the training room, throwing off some verbal taunts from other Aurors. Harry followed, not liking the knowing looks he was getting from the other guys.

“Here we have the showers and lockers. You know, for when you get all hot and sweaty It's nice to cool down with a shower. Let me know if you want your back scrubbed. Or anything else,” she added.

Susan seemed amused at Harry's discomfort. “So, you're from Australia. Gidday mate, and all that!” she said, cheekily.

“Actually, I'm English. I moved there when I was a teenager,” corrected Harry.

“Oh. I didn't think that was an Aussie accent, but it certainly doesn't sound British,” she said.

“I probably neutralised both of them. I don't think I sound any different, but there you go,” said Harry, looking around.

“This here is our Operations Room. If something big is going down, we all meet in here. There's an automatic Silencing charm on all the DMLE rooms. Our Monday morning briefs are usually held there, too. I think Robards just caught us all in the break room, and seeing there wasn't much going on, he decided to do it there.”

“This is our Infirmary. This is for the basics, if you're hurt badly, you go to St Mungo's. We have a healer here, twenty-four seven.”

Harry nodded, as they made their way back to their offices. “Okay, well, I'll let you get settled in your office and read those case files. If you have any questions, just come next door. We're the second team on call today. If anything comes up, I'll come and get you. Want to meet for lunch? I'll take you to the cafeteria, introduce you properly to some of the guys,” she offered.

“Sure, thanks, I'd like that,” said Harry, taking a seat at his desk. He wished he could bring a photo of Lily to put on his desk, but he had decided the less people who knew about her, the better.

“Great, I'll see you about twelve. We're on today till four, then we brief the next shift if anything has come up that they need to know.”

Harry nodded. It all sounded pretty much the same as the DMLE he had worked at in Sydney. He picked up the first folder and started to read. Amused, Susan left him to it. 

Harry hoped Lily was having a good first day.

 

HGHGHG

Lily was indeed having a good first day. She had a new school bag, and her dad had made her favourite sandwich for lunch. Despite being nervous, she was glad to have Teddy to go with. He was one of the older kids, as he was ten. He and his friends would spend the next school year preparing for Hogwarts.

Teddy had told her about some of his friends. They arrived by floo from Andromeda's, and Teddy introduced her to the teacher while he went and saw his friends.

Five minutes later, a bell rang out. The children came and sat at their seats. Miss Audrey, the teacher had kept Lily standing at the front.

“Children, we have a new student starting today. She has just arrived from Australia, having flown for nearly a day,” said Miss Audrey.

“Like an owl?” asked six year old Lucas.

“Bet your arms are tired,” joked Benjy, a friend of Teddy's.

“She flew in a Muggle aeroplane,” said the teacher. “Her name is Rose and she is nine years old. Everyone, I hope you'll make her feel welcome. Rose, you can go and have a seat over there,” said Miss Audrey pointing.

Lily made her way to her appointed seat. It was a table for two, but she was by herself. She sat down, and awaited further instruction. The teacher began to do roll call.

Just then the door burst open. “Oh, I'm so sorry to be late. Mum burnt the breakfast again. You know what she's like, Auntie Audrey. Oops, I mean, Miss Audrey,” said the girl.

Miss Audrey's eyes twinkled. “That's okay, Ali. Why don't you go to your seat. You finally have a desk mate. I'm hoping you can show her around. Her name is Rose.”

Ali nodded, and made her way to her desk. She stopped at the sight of Lily. “It's you,” she said, smiling broadly.

“Hello,” said Lily.

“Ahem,” said Miss Audrey, giving them a look.

“Sorry,” said Ali, slipping into her seat.

Miss Audrey gave a slight nod. “Okay. For my older students, I'd like you to take out your Astronomy books, and copy the passage on page twenty-five in your neatest writing. Rose, you can share Ali's book for now.”

She then turned to the younger students, and gave them some work to do, too. Ali and Lily took advantage of her attention being elsewhere.

“I can't believe you're here,” whispered Ali, getting out her book.

“I know,” said Lily, smiling at her.

Miss Audrey turned back to them, and Ali made a big production out of showing Lily the right page and where to start writing.

“She's got her eyes on us. We'll talk at lunch,” whispered Ali.

“Okay,” whispered Lily, back.

“Girls,” admonished Miss Audrey.

The girls looked at each and smiled. They started writing, wishing it was lunch time already. Somehow, they both knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

HGHGHG

“Evans, we got the call. Break in at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Diagon Alley. Teams one and two have been called, with three on standby. Let's go,” called Susan, knocking on his door and entering in one go.

“Right,” said Harry, checking he had his wand. “Isn't that a joke shop?” he asked.

“For the most part, it is. But they do have a lab out the back where they make all their gadgets and stuff. They've also made a lot of top products that we use as well. They get paid handsomely by the Ministry. Some of their stuff was used in the big battle, you know,” said Susan, heading for the Apparition point near their office.

“Really?” asked Harry.

“Yep. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, for one. Damn handy stuff. Now, when we get there, we'll meet up with team one. It's their call. Word is that George is working on something top secret for the Ministry. Ten galleons says that's what the intruders are after,” said Susan.

She Apparated to Diagon Alley, with Harry right behind her. They met up with Wright and Murray, the Aurors on team one. The break in alarm had gone off from the back., where the Weasleys had a secure laboratory.

“Everyone been evacuated from the store?” asked Harry.

Andrew Wright nodded. “Yeah, but the owner is just across the Alley. Says he's staying close by. Right, we're going in. You cover us, then wait for our signal. Once you get it, follow us in. In three, two, one, let's go.”

The two teams moved stealthily inside. Harry wished he had time to have a good look around, as it was so colourful, with so much to see. They moved quickly to the back. Susan and Harry stood on either side of the door, while Wright and Murray went in.

They waited for the signal, and went inside. Again, Harry was wanting to have a good look around but didn't have time. They all moved further inwards. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone get up and try and make a run for the entrance they had just come through.

“Impedimenta,” called Harry.

The wizard deflected it, and threw a curse back at Harry. He quickly activated a shield.

“Protego,” he yelled.

The unknown wizard sent a Blasting curse back, sending boxes of equipment all over the floor.  
Susan tried to use a Body-Binding curse, but it missed. Wright and Murray were trying to move around to surround him, but he sent a Stunning spell on both of them, before turning back to Susan.

“Crucio,” he called.

Harry dived in front of Susan, knocking her to the floor and landing on top of her.

“Ooh,” she said, in surprise.

“You all right?” asked Harry. Susan nodded.

Harry got up in time to see the unknown wizard leave the room. He got up to chase after him, but he got to the front door, and sent a Stinging Hex towards Harry. He deflected it, but it got him in the shoulder.

The wizard laughed, and ran towards the front door. Grabbing his shoulder, Harry started to follow him, but by the time he got to the front door, he had Apparated away.

“Shit,” cursed Harry.

“Couldn't have said it better myself,” said Mike Murray. He patted Harry on the arm. “You did good.”

“He got away,” said Harry, angry at himself.

“You get a look at him, Evans?” asked Wright, joining them. Susan followed behind him.

Yeah. It was Dolohov,” sighed Harry.

“Damn,” said Murray. “Well at least we can confirm the sightings that he is back in England.”

“Wonder if his Death Eater mates, Rockwood and LeStrange are with him?” asked Susan, contemplatively.

“You better go and get that shoulder looked at,” said Wright, with a nod to Harry.

“I'll write up our report, James. You can read it and sign it, or if you have anything you want to add to it, you can,” said Susan.

Harry nodded, and they all made to leave. “I'll stay and wait for the forensic team to come in and see if they can find any thing. With all the ingredients and equipment they've got back there, it'll be damn hard to find anything. Speaking of, I better talk to George. I'll see you back at the office,” said Andrew Wright.

Harry went to the healer, who quickly healed his wound. Harry thanked him, and decided to have a shower, then check in with Susan and her report before he signed off for the day.

Harry grabbed a spare pair of clothes from his assigned locker, glad he'd had the forethought to bring them. He planned to have a quick shower, and as he turned around he started. Susan Bones was standing in the door way, watching him.

“Hey Evans, give a witch a warning next time you want to get on top of me. I like to be prepared,” she smirked.

“Do you mind?” said Harry, angrily, turning off the shower and grabbing his towel.

“Not in the least,” said Susan, eyeing him up and down.

Harry felt his cock twitch, and knew Susan saw it, too. She grinned. 

“I left the report on your desk. Read it, add to it if you want, then sign it and hand it in. I'm signing out.”

Harry just nodded at her. Still, she lingered.

“You know, I'm going to be at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Feel free to join me for a meal and a drink...or whatever you feel like,” she said, suggestively.

Harry knew exactly what she was offering. “Sorry, I'm busy tonight,” he said.

“Another time, then. Consider it an open invitation. Bye now,” she said.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Then went back to have another shower, a cold one this time.

Half an hour later, he was on his way to Andromeda's to pick up Lily. He had to admit that Susan did write a good report, and he just had to add the fact about following the wizard to the shop front, and getting hit with a Stinging Hex. He also included his assurance that it was Antonin Dolohov. Scrawling his signature on the bottom, he sent the report to Robard's office.

Remembering his missed appointment with Kingsley, he stopped in his office, but he was out. He left a message with his secretary, and headed for home.

He gratefully took up Andromeda's invitation to stay for tea. Lily was busy telling him about some friend she made today. Harry was trying to listen, but he was also thinking about Susan.

Reiterating to himself that it was a mistake to get involved with someone he worked with, Harry resolved to start dating again. His last relationship had been over a year ago, he realised. No wonder his cock had jumped at the thought of getting some action. He chuckled to himself.

“Dad, you're not listening. Can I please go to Ali's house after school on Thursday? We're working on a project together for school. We have to pick a star and do a project about it. Ali and me chose Sirius, the dog star,” said Lily, happily. “For Uncle Sirius.”

“Ali and I,” corrected Harry. He turned to Andromeda. “Do you know this girl, Ali? And her family? Are they okay people?” he asked.

Andromeda nodded. “Ali and her mum live together in a little cottage nearby. They're good people, James. Rose will be fine with them.”

Harry looked at an excited Lily. “We'll see. Maybe I could meet Ali's mum, talk to her for a bit?” suggested Harry.

“Dad, please,” whined Lily.

“No, sweety. I'm glad you've made a friend, but I'd feel better if I met her mother first. You're the most important person in my life, Li-er, Rose. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm being unreasonable,” said Harry.

“Okay, I'll ask Ali at school tomorrow. Or I could send Hedwig out with a message?” said Lily, brightening.

“Tomorrow will be fine. I'm sure it will all be okay, sweety. I just want to know the people you'll be with, that's all.”

“I know, Dad. It's fine. I can't wait for you to meet Ali. I think we're going to be best friends, Dad,” gushed Lily.

Harry looked at the shining face of his daughter. Her happiness was all that mattered. “That's great, sweety. I can't wait to meet her, and her mum. If she's important to you, then she's important to me,” said Harry.

Lily beamed and hugged her dad. Together they made their way home, both glad to have gotten their first day over and done with.

Meanwhile, in a cottage not that far away, Ali and her mum were talking.

“-and she was born in Australia, but both her parents are British. She didn't talk about her mum much. Her Dad is an Auror. Today was his first day at work,” babbled Ali.

“Hmm, I wonder if he was called to WWW for the break in,” mused Ginny, thinking aloud.

“So, can Rose come over Thursday? We're doing a project together. We had to pick a star and do a presentation on it. We both chose the dog star, Sirius,” said Ali.

“That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time,” said Ginny, sadly.

Ali came up to her and put her small arms around her mum. “That's why we chose it. We both knew someone called Sirius, who died.”

“That's nice of you, love. I really think I need to speak with Rose's dad before I agree to her coming over. If he's new in town, he won't know of us. I'm sure he'd like to meet us before he sends his daughter over. I'll even ask if she can stay for tea,” said Ginny, smiling at her daughter.

“Thanks, Mum, you're the best. I'm going to have a shower now and get ready for bed,” said Ali, happily. She left her mum and went to the bathroom.

Ginny smiled as her daughter left the room. She was happy that her daughter had found a special friend. Despite having loads of cousins, she really was a loner. In fact, Ali was probably closer to Teddy than her own cousins.

Ginny looked forward to meeting Rose and her dad, the Auror.


	4. Weasleys Everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts meeting Weasleys everywhere.

A couple of days later found Harry settling in at the DMLE. It had been quiet on his shift the day before, but he'd just started an afternoon shift, and the team earlier had been busy. Diggory and Potts, the number one team on earlier had been called to Gringott's. Someone had been in the Lestrange vaults, and the goblins were furious. The bank had been on full alert ever since the battle, when it became known that there were still three key Death Eaters unaccounted for. Supposedly, the highest security surrounded the vaults of those three, yet somehow, someone had got in. And then, got out.

Harry had made himself a cup of coffee, and was heading back to his office to read Diggory's report from the morning. He looked up and saw someone leave Kingsley's office. He found himself staring at the tightest, cutest ass he'd ever seen. Lovingly encased in well worn denim jeans, her legs were tucked in knee high boots and she also wore a lemon coloured cardigan. Harry watched her walk away, her butt swaying hypnotically.

She stopped to talk to Susan, who was coming down the hall towards her. They spoke briefly, laughing together. Then they parted; Perfect Butt Woman walking away from him, Susan coming toward him.

She smirked at the look on his face. “Like what you see, Evans? Well, join the queue. She's got admirers and fans like you wouldn't believe. Is it a red-haired thing?” she asked, flicking her red hair over her shoulder.

Harry's eyes went back to the woman, as she rounded the corner. He looked at her hair this time; a quick glance. It was red, but when the light hit it, it was reds and golds. It was gorgeous, just like her butt.

“Drool much, Evans?” sighed Susan. 

She could tell he really wasn't interested in her, yet it peeved her that Ginny Weasley could just walk past and gain his interest. Merlin, they hadn't met, or talked or anything.

Harry ignored her, and went into his office. To his surprise, a tall red-haired man was sitting at the desk opposite, reading through some files. He looked up as Harry entered.

“Hi. James, right? I'm Ron. Ron Weasley, your new partner.” He stood up to shake Harry's hand.

Weasley. There was that name again. He had remembered where he knew it from. Remus and Sirius had entertained Harry with tales of his parents, and that included when they were in the Order of the Phoenix. They had mentioned the Weasleys and the Longbottoms often.

“Hi. Yes, I'm James, James Evans. Good to meet you. So, you're back today?” asked Harry, hopefully.

Ron shook his head. “No, back tomorrow. I just popped over to check in with Robards, and get my work schedule. Thought I'd see what I've missed this week. I couldn't believe it when I saw the names Dolohov and LeStrange in the reports.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Harry. “I wondered if you and your fam-”

“Knock, knock,” called a male voice.

Harry looked up to see an older wizard with reddish-greying hair in the door way. “Hi, can I help you?” he asked politely.

Ron looked amused. “What's up, Dad?” he asked.

'Dad!' thought Harry, gulping. This was the Weasley patriarch.

“Well, we did a raid last week and we’re just going through the last items we confiscated. We came across this one, and we really have no idea what it is, or what it's used for,” said Arthur, scratching his head.

“Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, has done for years,” confided Ron. His pride in his father was evident, and Harry felt a pang. He had never known his father, and the closest thing he had was Sirius, and he lost him on that night, ten years ago.

“Your sister popped up to see me, and she told me there was a new Auror, who just happened to be Muggleborn,” said Arthur to Ron. He then turned to Harry. “Do you know what this is?”

He held up a round pink plastic colored disc.

Harry tried to stifle a laugh. “Um, yeah, it's a frisbee.”

Ron and Arthur looked blankly at him. “A frizz bee,” repeated Arthur, slowly.

Ron just shrugged.

“A frisbee, one word,” corrected Harry.”

“And what is the purpose of this frizz bee?” asked Arthur, turning it over and over.

Harry smiled at him. “You throw it to someone. It kind of glides easily. You play catch.”

“Like a quaffle?” asked Ron.

“Why don't you both come with me to the training room, there's more room there than in here,” said Harry, getting up.

“How did your daughter know about me?” asked Harry, as they made their way out of the office and headed to the training room.

“She had a meeting with Kingsley. He probably had to tell her about the recent sightings of Dolohov and LeStrange,” said Ron.

“Ron,” warned Arthur, looking between Ron and Harry.

“Right then. Mr Weasley, if you could stand there, and I'll go over here,” directed Harry, wanting to break the tension his queries had caused.

Harry threw the frisbee, and it glided in the air towards Arthur. Delighted he caught it, and threw it back to Harry. He deftly caught it behind his back.

“Oh, jolly good,” cheered Arthur.

Ron and Harry exchanged a smile, as Arthur's delight was abundant. 

After a couple of throws, the excitement faded a bit. “So, that's all it does,” said a disappointed Arthur.

“Afraid so, Mr Weasley. No dark magic, no magic at all,” said Harry.

“Ah well, I'll go back and tell the others. We'll have a bit of fun for a while. Ron, you heading home soon? Will you both be at the Burrow for tea?” asked Arthur.

“Not sure, Dad, it depends how she's feeling,” said Ron, softly.

Arthur looked at his youngest son and nodded. “Of course. Well, it was nice to meet you, ah...”

“James. James Evans, sir. Tell me, I heard that you and your family were quite involved in the Order of the Phoenix, and fought during the Battle of Hogwarts. Is that true, sir?” asked Harry.

Arthur stiffened. “It's no secret that my family fought for the Light during the Battle. Like many others, might I add.”

“And the Order?” asked Harry.

“Where did you hear that?” asked Arthur, sharply.

“Maybe we could discuss this another time,” suggested Harry. He didn't want to mention Sirius or Remus just yet.

“I need to get back to work. Ron, I'll see you later. Evans, thanks for your help with the frisbee.”

And with that, Arthur walked out.

“What was that all about?” asked Ron.

“What?” asked Harry.

“All the questions about the Order. If, and I do mean if, my parents and family were involved in it, do you really think we're going to sit around and talk about it. Especially to someone we don't know,” said Ron, angrily.

“I just thought-”

“No, you didn't. Do you have any idea of the media that surrounded my family after the battle? We just wanted to be left alone, to grieve for our brother, and our fallen friends, but do you think they'd leave us alone? No! You'd think we were hiding Harry-bleeding-Potter, or something.”

“I'm sorry, I had no idea things got so rough for you,” said Harry, deciding to leave his questioning for another day.

“Yeah, well, my sister had it the worst. Still has it, to this day. They keep hounding her, over and over. I don't know how she keeps sane. Well, actually I do. She flies like a demon,” chuckled Ron.

“Good idea. I've been known to do the same,” said Harry, making a mental note that Ron was quick to anger, but was also quick to calm down.

“Look, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I know with these sightings of Dolohov and LeStrange, it's bringing this shit back up again, but I'd prefer if we didn't talk about that time, unless it's about the case. Okay?” asked Ron.

Harry felt disappointed. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Good. See you tomorrow,” said Ron, patting him on the back as he left.

 

HGHGHG

The next afternoon, Ali brought Rose home with her. Despite both their best intentions, Harry and Ginny kept missing each other, and Harry ended up sending an owl. It was only thanks to Andromeda's support that Harry okayed Rose going to Ali's house.

Ginny greeted the girls with milk and fresh baked choc chip biscuits.

“I thought your Mum couldn't cook?” whispered Lily to Ali.

“She's so-so. But she's pretty good with cakes and biscuits, and other good stuff,” mumbled Ali, with her mouth full.

“Alice Weasley! Did you tell your new friend I couldn't cook?” exclaimed Ginny.

Lily froze, but saw Ali's mum's eyes twinkling. She knew then that she wasn't really mad.

“No Mum, but Monday I got to school late, and I had to tell Auntie Audrey why. She wasn't surprised, either,” said Ali.

Ginny burst out laughing. She took a biscuit. “Mmm. So good. At least I can bake the important stuff, right sweety?” she asked her daughter, who nodded.

“I can't bake anything,” said Rose. “I've never tried.”

“Well, if you come over another day, the three of us can do some baking. Ali is learning how to bake bread from her grandmother. Didn't your Mum or Grandmother ever teach you?” asked Ginny, gently.

“I don't have any Grandmothers, and my Mum doesn't even like me,” said Lily, loudly.

“Oh, sweety, I'm sure that's not true,” said Ginny, shocked.

“It is. She's just worried about her career. She never wanted me. I was an accident. I heard her tell my Dad,” blurted Lily, trying not to cry.

“Oh, sweety,” said Ginny, gathering the girl in her arms. She held her as she cried, rocking her gently, and rubbing her back. Lily thought it felt quite nice.

“I'm sorry,” she apologized, after she had calmed down.

“It's fine, Rose. It sounds like you had all that bottled up inside. I bet it feels good to get it out, doesn't it?” asked Ginny.

Rose considered it. Yes, she did feel a bit better. She had heard her mum and dad talking, arguing really. She had heard her mum say she'd been an accident, and her dad had responded angrily. Lily had never told her parents she had heard them that day. A week later, her dad had moved them out of the house they'd shared with her mum.

“Why don't you go with Ali to the bathroom and wash your face, it might make you feel better. Then, I guess you girls better get a start on your project,” said Ginny.

“Mum, can Rose stay for tea?” asked Ali.

“No, I'm sorry Ali, but I couldn't get hold of Rose's dad to ask him. You're welcome to come over another day and stay for tea,” said Ginny, turning to Lily.

Lily smiled at her. “Thank you, I'd like that. Dad's been pretty busy, but I know he's tried to fire-call you a couple of times, too.”

“Mum's started doing some light training again, haven't you Mum. She goes jogging, sometimes twice a day,” said Ali, proudly.

“My Dad jogs too. He's trying to find a good path near our home. We live in Ottery St Mary,” said Lily.

“Oh, that's just the other side of Luna's home, near Stoatshead Hill,” cried Ginny.

“We met a lady named Luna. Luna Lovegood. Do you know her?” asked Lily.

“She's Mum's best friend,” said Ali. “Isn't she so pretty?”

Lily nodded, but privately thought that Ali's mum was prettier. 

They were interrupted by Arthur's head in the fire. Ginny shooed the girls into the dining room, to get a start on their project while she went to talk to her dad.

“Your Mum's really nice,” said Lily, wistfully.

Ali nodded, as she began to unpack her school bag.

“Where's your Dad?” she asked Ali.

“He died a long time ago, before I was even born. There was this big battle at Hogwarts, that's our wizard boarding school. Anyway, all Mum's family fought in it. Mum's brother Fred died, and so did my Dad,” said Ali, sadly.

“That's so sad,” said Lily. 

Ali nodded. “At least I know my Dad was a hero. He killed this really big snake, you see. I don't know why, but it was a really big deal that he did that. But then a Death Eater, that's a really bad wizard, used the Killing Curse on him.”

Lily came up to Ali and put her arms around her. “I'm so sorry, Ali. You're right, he was a hero.”

“I just wish I could have known him. Mum has a scrapbook, and sometimes, she lets me look at her memories of him, in a Pensieve. He seems really nice,” said Ali.

“That sounds nice. I like your Mum.”

“Did you really mean what you said, about your Mum. Did she really say that you were an accident?” asked Ali.

Lily nodded, and Ali looked shocked. “That's a mean thing to say. She doesn't – I'm sorry, but she doesn't sound like a nice person, and you're so great,” said Ali.

Lily smiled. “That's cos of my Dad. He's the best. He's looked after me all my life. He got injured pretty bad just before I was born, so he ended up looking after me while he was getting better. That way, Mum could go back to work as soon as she could. He did work part-time as an Auror in Sydney, but not until I went to school when I was five. He was always there to pick me up, and we always had such fun.”

“He sounds nice,” said Ali, wistfully.

Lily nodded again. “Yep. Now, it's just me and Dad, the two of us. It's better like this. We don't need Mum. She didn't want us, anyway.”

As Ginny brought in more biscuits and milk, and checked on their progress, or lack of it, on their project, Lily watched as she brushed her hand over Ali's head. Ali looked up and smiled at her mum, who smiled back. It was like it was just the two of them in the room.

Suddenly Lily felt a pang. She may not need her mum, but for a minute, she wished she shared Ali's mum.


	5. Fun at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily (Rose) has a sleep over at Ali's and gets to meet her grandparents at the Burrow. Meanwhile, Harry has a night out with the other Aurors.

After having Rose to her house after school, Ali and Rose grew closer and closer. To their delight, Ginny agreed to a sleepover that Friday night. Again, she was unable to get a hold of Rose's dad, but Andromeda told her he said that was fine. He was working the late shift that day, so it had really worked out well for him.

The girls flooed to Andromeda's with Teddy, and stayed for an hour, as Ginny had training. She came to get them, and they all flooed to Ginny and Ali's cottage. The girls put their bags in Ali's room, and went down to help Ginny prepare their tea.

Molly had sent home a Shepherd's Pie for tea, so the girls didn't need to do much. Ali set the table, while Rose put out the glasses. Then they went outside, and Ali showed Rose their little garden. Ali herself had a garden bed, with tomatoes and carrots and some herbs. She also had a flower garden that was striking. There were Chrysanthemums, Carnations and Sweet peas. The Freesias left a lovely fragrance when the wind blew, and the Delphiniums stood guard over the smaller flowers. It was a mass of colour.

Lily gasped. “Ali, you did this? It's gorgeous.”

Ali nodded proudly. “Yes, Mum helped me get the soil all ready, but I got to pick out what I wanted in here, and it's my job to weed it and water it. Do you want to help me pick some flowers for the dining table?”

Rose nodded, so Ali showed her which ones she could pick. They had fun, making a colourful posy for the table.

“Next season, I'll plant some roses, for my best friend,” said Ali, smiling at her.

Lily smiled, but felt a bit ashamed. Ali was her new best friend, yet she was keeping a big lie from her. Her dad had explained why she had to, but she had never had anyone she wanted to tell before. She decided she'd talk to her dad about it when she saw him tomorrow.

“Ali, Rose, dinner's ready,” cried Ginny.

“Coming Mum,” called Ali. To Lily she said, “Come on.”

They walked to the back door, and the smell of the pie cooking made their stomachs rumble. Lily handed over the posy to Ginny, while Ali found a small vase for it. The girls then washed their hands, and came back to the table where their tea was cooling down.

While they ate, Ginny asked about their day. She was pleased to hear the girls got a good grade for their project about Sirius, the dog star. They told her about the new game they played with some other girls at lunch. Ginny asked Rose what she would be doing next week during the day when her dad was working. It had been the last day of term that day, so they were officially on summer holidays. Rose told her she wasn't sure, but would probably be staying with Andromeda and Teddy.

Ginny let the girls do the washing up, then they went to Ali's bedroom. Ali put the wireless on, and they danced around to some music. They brushed each other's hair, and did some crazy hairstyles. They painted each other's toes, while they talked about the other girls at their school. And the boys!

“So, you see a lot of Teddy, don't you?” asked Ali, painting Lily's toes.

“Uh-huh,” agreed Lily, reading a magazine.

“He's nice, isn't he? He was probably my best friend, until I met you. He's really good to talk to, if you have a problem or stuff, don't you think?”

Lily shrugged, still reading her magazine. “Don't know, I haven't really had to have a big conversation with him. I just get there, say hi, then we go to school. When I go back there after school, we do our homework, then Dad comes and gets me and I go home. That's it. He does seem nice, though.”

“He is. Not like some of those other boys. Patrick Finnegan is always teasing me. Chris Creevy is always throwing spit balls, ugh, so gross. What about Michael McMillan, he-”

“smells!” they said together, then started laughing.

“Teddy's not like any of them,” said Ali. 

Lily lowered her magazine. “You like him!” she cried.

“What? No! I mean, I like him, sure. We've grown up together. But I don't like him like that, I mean , I like him, but-”

“Ali, you're babbling. It's okay to like him. I mean, it's not like you're going to go and get married to him, is it?” said Lily, amused.

“Well, not any time soon,” smirked Ali.

“Alice Weasley, you wanna marry Teddy!” cried Lily.

Ali blushed. “Ssh, my Mum will hear you. Come on, I think we've got some popcorn in the kitchen. Wanna pop some, then come back and dance some more?” asked Ali.

“Sounds perfect,” sighed Lily.

They went to the kitchen to find Ginny listening to the end of a Quidditch match on the wireless. Appleby Arrows were playing Ballycastle Bats in a trial game; to test the new recruits before the actual season started.

“Do you like Quidditch, Rose?” asked Ginny.

“Love it. Dad and me followed the Wollongong Warriors back in Australia, but we didn't get to go to many games. Dad has promised to take me to a few, so we can pick a team to follow. I must remind him about that. Do you follow a team, Ali?” asked Lily.

“Yeah, I sort of have to follow the Holyhead Harpies, don't I, Mum?” asked Ali, with a teasing glance at her mother.

“Absolutely!” laughed Ginny.

Lily didn't understand the joke. She supposed Ginny supported them, then forced Ali to follow them too.

“Do you play Quidditch? I can't wait to learn properly. Dad has been teaching me to fly, but we haven't been up for ages,” she asked Ali.

Ali shrugged. “I don't mind it. Flying isn't my favourite thing in the world to do, but we always have a match at the Burrow when there's enough people for two teams. Which is usually every week,” she laughed. “But I'd rather potter around in my garden.”

Lily flinched as she heard Ali say 'potter'. Ginny then asked her a question, so she forced herself to listen.

“I've been planning to take Teddy flying in the holidays. If you're going to be there, we should ask your Dad if you can come too. Would you like that, Rose?”

Lily could hardly believe it. “Ginny, that would be awesome!” she said.

Ginny laughed, as Ballycastle caught the Snitch and ended the game. The girls made their popcorn, and went back to their room, where they danced to the wireless, and tried on different outfits in Ali's wardrobe. 

Ginny told them to go to bed at nine, and they got into bed and talked in the dark. At nine forty-five, Ginny told them enough was enough. They fell asleep soon after.

Next morning they woke to the smell of burnt toast. “Oh no, Mum's done it again,” groaned Ali.

They went to the kitchen, to find Ginny opening the door to get the smell out. “I know, I know,” she groaned, as Ali gave her a look.

“Mum, sit down, I'll make breakfast,” said Ali.

“I'll help,” said Lily. “What are we having?”

“What do you feel like? We've got cereal, eggs, bacon – Mum, no sausages?”

“Damn, I mean, darn, I forgot them. I wanted scrambled eggs on toast,” said Ginny.

Ali and Lily smiled at each other as Ginny cursed. “I can make scrambled eggs, Ginny. My Dad taught me. He makes great breakfasts. Sometimes we have pancakes. Dad makes really good pancakes,” said Lily.

“For breakfast?” asked Ginny and Ali together. Lily nodded, mixing the egg yolk with a fork.

“That is so wrong. Pancakes are like a dessert,” said Ali.

“Maybe it's because when it's night time here when we eat pancakes, it's morning in Australia when they eat pancakes for breakfast,” said Ginny.

The girls looked at her in silence, then they all started giggling.

Soon, they were all eating scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. Ali and Lily had pumpkin juice, while Ginny had a cup of coffee.

“That was so good. Thank you, Rose. Now, let's leave the breakfast dishes, and you two can go and get dressed. Then, we're going to the Burrow,” said Ginny.

They went back to Ali's bedroom where she made her bed, and slid the trundle bed that Lily had slept on, under hers. Lily had got showered and dressed in the bathroom while Ali was doing that, then Ali went for a shower.

Lily gathered her things together, then went to the kitchen to wait. Ginny came out, dressed casually in jeans and a Gryffindor Chaser t-shirt. She smiled at Rose, then waved her wand to do the dishes.

“I wish we didn't have to wait till we're seventeen to do magic at home. Then I could do that at my house, instead of the Muggle way,” complained Lily.

“I know. I was the youngest of seven. It used to be fun doing chores and stuff together, like the dishes. But then one by one, my brothers left it for me, because they had turned seventeen. Doing the dishes by myself wasn't fun,” said Ginny.

“Sometimes, Dad and I don't do dishes for a few days. I mean, it's usually only breakfast and tea time dishes. So we let them pile up, but then I hate washing so many. Dad won't let me get out of it, unless there is company coming over. But we don't know anybody yet, so I still have to do them,” complained Lily.

Ginny laughed, and Lily looked at her. Ginny laughed a lot, and she had the kind of laugh which made you want to join in, or made you feel special because you had been the one to make her laugh. The more she got to know Ginny, the more she liked.

“You know, my Dad isn't really happy about me calling you by your first name,” said Lily.

Ginny shrugged. “I can ask him about that when I take you home today. Don't let it bother you, sweety,” she said, brushing her hand over Lily's hair.

Lily shivered. She had seen Ginny do that with Ali, and it had looked so comforting. Now, Ginny had done it to her, Lily had found out it was even better than she had thought it would be.

“I'm ready,” declared Ali. “Mum, do you think Nana will let us bake more bread today?”

“Well, when I was there yesterday, she had just got back from the market where she had bought more flour and stuff, so I reckon, yes!” smiled Ginny.

“Yay. You wanna make some bread, too, Rose?” asked Ali.

“Could I take it home for me and my Dad?” asked Lily.

“Of course, sweety,” said Ginny. “Now, floo powder is in that yellow box over there. Just say clearly, 'The Burrow'. You'll find yourself in the kitchen, okay? Now Ali, you go first.”

Ali threw the powder in, and flooed away. Lily waited for a bit, then, she too flooed away.

Lily arrived at the Burrow, not sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't a place of bedlam. An owl was zooming around the kitchen, chasing a paper aeroplane that a red-haired man was directing with his wand. When he caught Lily's eye on him, he winked and grinned at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Dishes were washing themselves, just like at Ginny's. Ali and Freddie were having a discussion about the Quidditch result from the night before. Two girls were sitting in the corner, playing Exploding Snap. Lily recognised them from school. An older man walked in, ducking as the owl flew past him.

“Hey George, catch,” he said, throwing a plastic circular object.

It glided effortlessly in the air, and George caught it. He threw it back to his Dad. A dark skinned woman entered, and laughed at her husband and father-in-law. 

“That looks like fun. What is it?” asked Ginny, from behind Lily.

“It's a frisbee,” said Lily.

“Here, Gin-Gin, catch,” yelled George, throwing it in Ginny's direction. It landed short, and Lily caught it. She threw it on to Ali, who grinned as she caught it. She threw it to Angelina, but the appearance of Molly put a damper on the fun.

“What is going on in my house? What is that thing you're throwing, and where did it come from?” she yelled.

Lily gulped, but Ginny lay a comforting arm on her shoulder. “It's okay. She's not really mad. Trust me, she's seen a lot worse going on in this house,” she whispered to Lily.

Arthur tried to calm his wife down. “Now, Molly, we're just having a bit of fun. I brought it home from work, you see, and - “

“I should have known. Well, if you want to play with it, I insist you go outside,” said Molly, grabbing it off him. 

She dramatically opened the door and threw it out. The wind picked it up, and it kept on sailing up, up, up.

“Woah, Mum, good throw,” said George, admiringly.

“Good one, Nana,” said Freddie and Ali. The two girls, Dominique and Lucy cheered.

“Yes, well, it's probably full of magic, that's all,” said Molly, surprised at how far she'd thrown it. She felt a bit chuffed with herself, truth be told.

“I hope it's not stuck in a tree,” moaned Arthur.

“Honestly Arthur, use a Summoning charm,” said Molly.

“Wait, what's that?” asked Ginny, looking out the door.

A snowy white owl was heading for the house. He had the plastic disc and a letter in his claws.

“Wow, that is one smart owl,” said George, admiringly.

“It's Hedwig, my owl,” cried Lily, watching it glide through the open window and land on her shoulder. “Good girl,” she praised.

“Can I pet her,” said Freddie, coming closer. Domi and Lucy moved closer too.

Lily looked at Hedwig as she took the letter from her. The owl seemed to sigh and say, 'if he must'.

“Yes, I think she'll let you pet her. Carefully,” she said. The owl seemed to wink at her as she added the last word.

“Nana, Grandpa, this is my best friend, Rose. She just moved here from Australia and she goes to my school. It took her a whole day to fly here, Grandpa,” said Ali.

“I bet her arms are tired,” joked George. As everyone looked at him he said, “What?”

They shook their heads in exasperation. Arthur, though, looked delighted.

“In an airy-plane, you mean? Muggle style? Merlin's beard, that must have been exciting,” said Arthur.

“Don't forget about your letter,” reminded Ginny.

Lily had forgotten. She opened it and read it. She smiled. “It's just from my Dad. Says he hopes I'm having fun, being good, and that he misses me,” she said, folding it up and putting it in her pocket.

Molly didn't miss the wistful look that crossed Ali's face. Ginny smiled. “That is so nice. You and your Dad are pretty close, aren't you?”

Lily nodded. Molly came over to Ali and they hugged each other. “Nana, are you making bread today?”

Molly laughed, which made Lily wonder if this was where Ginny had got it from. “Yes, love, I need to make some bread. I could do with a helper, or two,” she said.

“Could Rose make some to take home with her? She lives with her Dad, and she wants to surprise him,” asked Ali.

“Of course, dear. Did you want to get started now? Ginny, what time are you and the girls here till?” asked Molly.

“I need to get Rose home by lunchtime. I was thinking of walking her home. Luna's usually walking by the river that time of day, so it would be lovely to see her. Merlin knows when she'll be leaving again,” said Ginny, taking an apple and eating it. 

George went past and ruffled her hair. She grabbed his hand and quickly twisted so she had him with his arm behind his back Angelina laughed at his predicament.

“Give?” asked Ginny.

George winked at the girls, and Apparated away. “Damn!” said Ginny. As the girls laughed, and her mother raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed. “Sorry, I meant darn!”

“Potty mouth,” drawled George, coming down the stairs.

“Good one, Dad,” said Freddie, high- fiving his dad.

“Right, now there's too many people in my kitchen. You lot, off outside. Go fly or something. Girls, go wash your hands, then we can start. Ginny, what are you doing?” asked Molly, directing everybody.

“I'm going for a jog. Thought I'd go down by the pond, and run the perimeter. Stop in and see Ron and -”

“Gin, hey Gin, can you show us how to do that move? The Wronski feint?” called George.

“I'm coming. Now girls,” said Ginny, dropping an arm over both their shoulders, “have fun, and listen to Nana Molly. I'll be back in about an hour.”

She automatically dropped a kiss on Ali's cheek, but then surprised Lily by giving her one, too. Ginny missed the look of delighted surprise on her face, but Molly didn't.

“Go on, then, off you go,” she shooed her daughter.

Ginny left, laughing. From the window, Lily saw her hop on her brother's back, and he gave her a piggy back, while Freddie cheered her on.

Lily thought this was the most fun house she had ever known.

 

HGHGHG

Harry wondered if Lily had gotten his letter yet. He'd had a hectic day at work yesterday, with more sightings of Dolohov and Lestrange. They'd been called to a house near Godric's Hollow, and found a man dead, killed by the Killing curse. 

At this stage, they had no idea if it was related to the Death Eaters, as they were still trying to identify the wizard they'd found.

After his shift, Harry had decided to join some of the other Aurors at the Leaky Cauldron for a late meal and a few drinks. Susan seemed delighted, and managed to manoeuvre it so she was sitting next to him. At one stage, her hand fell on his knee. He covered her hand with his and waited. 

He knew he could take her home and take her to bed. Get rid of this sexual drought. But as he looked around, and saw the smirks he was getting from the other guys, he decided it wasn't worth it. He removed her hand from his knee. 

Susan looked put out. She started flirting with one of the younger Aurors who was new to the team.  
Harry realised she was trying to make him jealous. He got up to go to the loo, and get another drink. Then he thought he'd go home.

He was at the bar, waiting to be served. As it was a Friday night, it was busy. Harry was even contemplating just going home right now.

“I think you made the right decision,” said Diggory, quietly from behind him.

Harry turned around. “Excuse me?”

“Susan. I think you made the right decision not to go home with her,” he repeated.

They both looked over at the table where Susan was getting drunker, and the young Auror was leering down her top.

“Why does she do it?” asked Harry.

“I think she's trying to prove she's as tough as the guys. The thing is, she's a damn good Auror. But she's getting a bit of a reputation in the department. It's a shame,” said Diggory.

Harry looked at him. He was a popular member of the team. Harry hadn't worked with him yet, as they were usually on different shifts. He had heard that Cedric was one of the top Aurors around, and was a shoo in to take over from Robards when he retired. He was quiet spoken, yet friendly and well respected. It was a good reputation to have.

“What'll it be, guys?” asked Hannah Abbott, bar-maid at the Leaky Cauldron.

“You know what, nothing for me. I think I'll be getting home. Cedric, this one's on me,” said Harry, throwing down some coins. “Goodnight.”

Susan came up behind them and threw her arms over both their shoulders. “My two favourite Aurors. James, you're not leaving already?”

Harry nodded, trying to get away. “Yeah, gotta get home. Night.”

As he left he heard Cedric say. “Let him go, Susie. Don't you have enough admirers back at the table?”

Harry didn't hear what Susan's reply was, but now he didn't really care. He found the Apparition site, and Apparated home.

It felt strange to be coming home and knowing he wouldn't be seeing Lily till the next day. There hadn't been many days since she had been born, that Harry hadn't spent most of his free time with her. Now, he had nothing to do, and no-one to talk to.

He went home and did the pile of dishes in the sink. He sorted out his washing, and hesitated, before deciding to leave Lily to do hers tomorrow when she returned. She was getting to the age where she shrieked if Harry saw her in her underwear, or even if Harry folded her knickers after they'd been washed. His little girl was growing up.

He made himself a sandwich, and grabbed a Butterbeer. He decided to sit on the lounge to eat, and watch a movie. He was glad he'd got his Muggle television and dvd to work. He settled down to watch 'The Godfather.'

He woke at one in the morning, flaked out on the lounge. The dvd had finished, so he turned the television off, and went to bed. He passed his daughter's bedroom and paused. He hoped she was having a good time.

He woke the next morning, and made himself a full breakfast. Sausages, tomatoes, bacon, eggs and toast. With a pang, he missed his daughter's help, as she usually made the eggs and toast.

He flicked the switch on his fancy coffee machine he'd also got to work. Despite the loneliness, he enjoyed his breakfast. He read the Daily Prophet as he ate.

He did some basic house-hold chores, and made a shopping list. Maybe he and Lily could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Their little cottage was now starting to feel like a home now.

He checked the time, noting it was now eleven. He expected Lily home by lunch-time, so he guessed she could be home any time now. He also realised this would be the first time he would be meeting her friend Ali, and Ali's mum.

They'd exchanged owls about their daughters getting together. There had been missed fire-calls on both sides, which Harry had found frustratingly amusing.

Well, today that was going to change. Sometime in the next hour, he was going to be meeting this woman and her daughter. 

Harry didn't know why he was feeling a sense of anticipation.


	6. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Ginny.

Together, Ginny, Ali and Lily walked home. Lily was holding her bread in a basket given to her from Molly, along with the offer to return to the Burrow any time. Molly had prised a lot of information about Rose and her dad while they were making the bread, but in a way that the young girl didn't realise she was being gently 'interrogated'.

The girls were discussing some things they could do in the holidays when they came upon Luna. She was paddling her feet in the river. Ginny greeted her with a big hug, as did Ali.

“Hello again, we met the other day. I'm Rose. I was with my Dad,” said Lily, politely.

“Yes, hello. I've been wondering about you,” said Luna.

“Pardon?” asked Lily, confused.

“Are you sure you're you?” asked Luna.

“Huh?” asked Lily. She and Ali exchanged a look.

“Luna, what are you talking about?” asked Ginny, placing a comforting arm on Lily.

“She just doesn't seem like a Rose. I don't think it's right. Have you thought about changing it? What's your middle name?” asked Luna.

“Well, my name is Rose-Lily,” said Lily.

“Ah, that's much better. I shall call you Lily, it suits you more. I know they say that a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet, but in this case, you're a Lily. Hello, Lily, it's so good to see you again, and with my dearest friends in the world. Hello Ali, goodness, you're getting tall. Just like Neville,” said Luna, affectionately.

“Hello Auntie Luna. Rose is my best friend in the whole world. She slept over my house last night, and now we're taking her home,” said Ali, hugging Luna.

“Oh, I do love a sleep over. Did you have popcorn? Dance around, and talk about boys? Remember when we used to do that, Ginny?” asked Luna, smiling at the girls.

“Yes. Unfortunately, the only boys we knew then were my brothers, so we didn't talk about the boys too much. If I remember correctly, you used to have a crush on Bill, Luna,” teased Ginny.

“Yes, he was always so nice to me, and he's so handsome. Fleur is a lucky witch,” sighed Luna.

The girls giggled at the thought of a young Ginny and Luna having a sleepover and gossiping about her brothers.

“Well, we really must be off. When are you leaving, Luna?” asked Ginny.

“I'm leaving Wednesday to meet Mr Scamander in Sweden. I'm not sure when I'll be back.”

“Okay, well, send me an owl when you do get home. Want me to keep an eye on the place?” asked Ginny.

“Oh yes, thank you Ginny, that would be lovely. Bye Ali, bye Lily,” called Luna, as they waved goodbye.

They walked briskly, to make up for the time they'd lost talking to Luna. Lily felt uncomfortable after Luna had brought up the whole name thing.

“Don't mind Luna. She means no harm. Honestly, if she thought my name shouldn't be Ginny, then she'd call me whatever she wanted. It's just Luna's way,” said Ginny, reading Lily's mind.

“Auntie Luna is so sweet and loving. It was a bit strange though,” said Ali.

Lily didn't answer, as again she felt guilty that she was lying to these people who had made her feel like a member of their family.

“This is our home!” she said five minutes later.

She ran to the door, and flung it open. “Dad, we're here,” she called.

Harry popped out from the kitchen and held his arms out for a hug. Lily ran into them and hugged him tight.

“Missed you,” she whispered, a bit embarrassed.

“Missed you too,” whispered Harry. 

He pulled away and looked at her. She caught his hand and dragged him over to meet Ginny and Ali.

Harry was stunned. This was his daughter's best friend's mother? She was gorgeous. She was petite, but had a slim, athletic body. Her face was friendly and open, with lovely chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but Harry could see that it was red. He wondered if he was being ambushed by red-haired woman. First Susan, then Miss Perfect Butt, and now this woman.

“Hi, I'm Ginny and this is my daughter, Ali. It's so nice to meet Rose's Dad. We haven't had much luck before this, have we?” laughed Ginny.

Harry was enchanted by her laugh. He smiled stupidly, until Lily prodded him.

“Hi, Ginny. Hi Ali. I'm James, James Evans. Did you girls have fun last night and this morning?” he asked Ali.

Lily was surprised to see her usually confident friend blush and stammer, as she mumbled a quick 'hello' and 'yes, sir'.

“Come and see my room, Ali,” said Lily, pulling on Ali's arm.

Ali seemed relieved to go. Harry and Ginny watched them go, then turned to each other.

“So, can I offer you a tea, or coffee?” asked Harry.

“That would be nice. I'll have a coffee, thanks,” said Ginny. She followed him into the kitchen.

“Do you want a regular cup, or would you like a fancy cup? I can do Cappuccino, Latte, Espresso,” bragged Harry, showing her his coffee machine.

“Ooh, that is fancy. I'll try one of those Cappa-thingys. Can I watch?” asked Ginny, eyes shining brightly.

“Sure,” said Harry.

She came closer, and Harry was immediately aware of a flowery fragrance. She stood close, peering over his shoulder and asking lots of questions. Harry found himself having fun, just making the coffee with her.

He took a step back and bumped into her. “Oh, sorry,” he said, grabbing her to steady her. He pulled her close, and she put her hands on his chest.

“My fault, I'm practically sitting on your lap, watching you,” she laughed. Slowly she pulled away from him, and went to sit at the kitchen island bench, still watching him.

“There you go,” said Harry, presenting her drink. “I didn't make it too strong, but I can do it stronger or weaker next time, just let me know,” he said.

“Next time? Ah I see, that's how you lure women here, you tell them you'll make them-holy hell, this is amazing,” sighed Ginny, as she took a sip.

She looked at him in amazement. “I think I love you,” she said, grinning.

Harry sighed, winking at her. “They all want me for my coffee machine. And you haven't even tried my Latte? I can do all kinds of flavours, vanilla, caramel, butterscotch -”

“Why waste a good coffee on those flavours?” asked Ginny, taking another sip. “Ambrosia,” she sighed.

“Ah, a woman after my own heart. I like a good strong one, too. Couple of times a day, actually. I like to draw it out, make it last. A good one in the morning can really start my day off right, then a good one to end the day,” said Harry.

There was a pause, then Ginny asked, “We are still talking about coffee, aren't we?”

Harry thought back to what he had said, then spurted out his mouthful of coffee as he burst into laughter. Ginny joined in.

“You would definitely lure women here using that line,” giggled Ginny.

It started Harry off again. Together they were laughing so much, Ali and Lily came to see what was going on.

“Oh, your Dad just made me a coffee, that's all,” said Ginny, smiling at them.

“What's so funny about that?” asked Lily, looking between the two.

“Nothing, sweety. What have you got there?” Harry asked, as Lily was holding a basket.

“Oh. I went to Ali's grandparent's home today, and we helped her Nana bake bread. I asked if I could bake a loaf to bring home with me, for us to have for tea. Here, Dad,” she said, hesitatingly.

Harry pulled the cover off and smelt the bread. “Oh, it smells wonderful, and it's still warm. Have you lovely ladies had lunch? I could make sandwiches with this masterpiece,” he said, holding the bread up like it was a grand prize.

Lily beamed, and Ali just watched him, a strange look on her face.

“No we haven't, and thank you, but Ali and I have to go,” said Ginny reluctantly. She had been having a good time. A look from Rose reminded her of something.

“Oh, and I just wanted to assure you I am perfectly fine having Rose call me by my first name, if it's okay with you. I don't want Miss Weasley, and I've never really gone by my married name. She can call me Auntie if you'd prefer, though,” said Ginny.

“You're married!” cried Harry. Damn, he knew she was too good to be true.

“No, widowed,” said Ginny, the smile on her face dimming a little.

“Oh. You must have married young. I'm so sorry, for both of you,” Harry said, including Ali in his statement.

“I never knew him, he died before I was born,” said Ali, then blushing, she lowered her head as she realised she had just addressed him.

Harry swung his gaze from Ali back to Ginny. “Battle of Hogwarts,” she said quietly.

Harry nodded, his heart pounding. It was the closest any one had come to talking about that terrible time.

“Would I have heard of him? Your husband, I mean. I had some close friends I lost in the battle, too,” said Harry.

“You may have done. He is well known here in England. I don't know about anywhere else. You see, my husband became the face of the Battle. Local lad, and all that. I mean, Harry Potter was the true hero, but there were many acts of bravery. My mother, for instance. She protected me from a Death Eater; saved my life.”

Harry nodded. While he had been battling Voldemort at the graveyard in Little Hangleton, the main battle had been at Hogwarts. Despite luring Voldemort away, his Death Eaters had remained, to take out as many as they could. When Harry had heard the death count, he had felt sick.

“My husband led the Hogwarts students during the battle. He helped to get the younger students to safety, then returned to fight. He killed Voldemort's giant snake, then was killed by Rockwood almost immediately after. His name was-”

“Neville Longbottom,” said Harry, softly.

“You've heard of my Dad?” asked Ali, speaking up.

Harry turned to face her, and nodded. “Yes, he was a good man, and led the students well. You must be named for his mother, Alice, am I right?”

Ali nodded. “How did you know that?” she asked.

He smiled sadly at her. “I have heard great things about the Longbottom family. They were good people. They fought alongside the Potters, you know. Your Dad did a great thing, killing that snake. He is a hero. You should be very proud of him.”

“I am. Thank you,” said Ali, simply.

Ginny put her arm over Ali's shoulder. “Come on, love, we really have to go. Rose, you are welcome at our place any time. Jay, it was nice meeting you, please thank your coffee machine for me.” 

She winked as she said the last, and then they were gone; walking away.

Harry chuckled. He watched her walk away. Damn, she had a butt to rival Miss Perfect Butt from the Ministry. She was a bundle of fun in a delicious little package. He smiled as he realised she had called him Jay. He liked it.

“Dad, what are you doing? You're standing there with a goofy look on your face,” said Lily.

Harry shut the door, and turned to his daughter. “Just thinking about what I'm going to put on my sandwich. It can't be any old thing, not with this wonder that my daughter made,” he teased, again holding the loaf up high.

Lily giggled. “You're nuts, Dad!”

“That's it! Peanut butter and jam. PB and J. The perfect sandwich,” sighed Harry, as they went into the kitchen.

“So, did you like them? Ginny and Ali? It's okay if I call her Ginny, isn't it? She's so great, Dad. I had a really good time,” said Lily, hurriedly.

Harry smiled at his daughter. “Yes, I liked them both very much. As long as she doesn't mind, you can call her Ginny. I'm glad you've made a close friend, love.”

“Dad, you should see The Burrow. It's where Ginny grew up with her six brothers. She's the only girl, you know. Ali's grandparents are really nice. Her grandpa asked me about flying in a plane, and then he brought out a frisbee and started throwing it. Oh, and then Nana Molly threw it outside, and it went really high and everyone was worried it would get stuck in a tree, but then Hedwig came along with your letter, and she rescued it. Then we-”

“Woah, slow down, sweety. It sounds like you had a lot of fun. Wait, did you say a frisbee? Was it pink? And did the man have reddish-grey hair?” asked Harry, handing her a sandwich.

Lily took a bite and nodded. “Yeah, it was pink. Why? Did Grandpa Arthur do something wrong?” she asked.

“No, sweety, I just think I met him the other day at work. Arthur Weasley, right?”

Lily took another bite and nodded again. “Mmm-hmm.”

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd been home for two weeks and in that time he'd gone to George Weasley's shop to catch an intruder, who had turned out to be a Death Eater, he had learned his new partner was Ron Weasley, and then he'd met Arthur Weasley. Harry then remembered Arthur had said that his daughter had visited him that day. Harry groaned as he realised two things.

Ginny WAS Miss Perfect Butt. And she was the student who had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Fate had never been a friend to Harry, so why should he expect differently now. He had come home to head the search for the missing Death Eaters but he'd also wanted to ask questions about the battle. There were probably none better to ask than the Weasleys, but he had told Ron he wouldn't bring it up again.

Still, he hadn't said anything about talking to Ginny, as he hadn't known her then. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Longbottom. It sounded like she knew quite a bit about what had happened during the battle. Maybe, if they became friendlier, maybe over a creamy latte or something, he could bring it up in conversation, and see where it went. She sure liked his coffee machine. Harry grinned to himself, as he thought of his earlier ramblings about coffee.

“-Dad! What is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me? You've got that goofy grin on your face again,” said Lily, waving her hands in front of his face.

“That,” he said dramatically,” was the best bread ever!”

Lily giggled. “There's a bit left over. We really need to go to the shops. What's for tea?”

Harry shrugged. “Pizza? And a movie, your pick. We'll grab some popcorn at the shops.”

Lily hugged him, and kissed his cheek. “Love you, Dad.”

She went down the hall to her bedroom to brush her hair. Harry watched her go, a different goofy look on his face again.

Harry usually got meat, bread, fruit and vegetables from the local market in Ottery St Catchpole, but today they decided to shop in Diagon Alley. They needed more owl treats for Hedwig, and both Harry and Lily wanted to look in Quality Quidditch Supplies again.

“Ginny was listening to the Arrows/Bats game last night. She seems to really like Quidditch,” said Lily, conversationally.

Harry smiled. Ginny's name had cropped up often since she and Ali had left.

“She supports the Holyhead Harpies. So does Ali, although she said she had to support them, and Ginny laughed and agreed. She laughs a lot, Dad. It's nice, it makes me feel happy,” said Lily.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” said Harry, distractedly. He was checking out the Firebolt broomstick.

“She's pretty, don't you think?” asked Lily.

“Yeah, she is,” said Harry, picking it up and feeling the weight. “Wait, what?” he asked, looking at his daughter.

“Oh, nothing,” smiled Lily, innocently. Oh Em Gee, she was so going to send an owl to Ali when she got home.

Harry put the Firebolt back on the stand, and shook his head when an employee asked if he needed assistance.

“Let's go get some owl treats, then get some pizza,” he said. Lily nodded.

They were strolling up the Alley, when Harry heard a woman call out to him. 

“James? Hello, James.”

Harry turned around. “Oh, hello Susan. How are you? Enjoying your day off?” he asked her.

Susan nodded, while eyeing off Lily. “Yeah, although I kind of wish my night ended differently. We were having such a good time last night, why did you have to leave so early?”

Harry felt angry. Why would she bring that up, and in a suggestive tone, in front of a child? He was thankful he had seen sense and left early last night.

“Dad?” asked Lily, hesitatingly.

“Dad?” asked Susan. “You have a daughter?”

“Yes,” nodded Harry. “This is my daughter, Rose. Rose, this is Susan Bones. She's an Auror, and we've been working together this week, because both her partner and mine have been away.”

“How do you do, Auror Bones,” said Lily, politely.

“My, such lovely manners. I'm well, thank you. What are you two up to then?” Susan asked.

“Just off to get some owl treats then we're going home to watch a movie,” said Harry, with an affectionate look at his daughter.

“Sounds like fun,” said Susan, dangling for an invitation to join them.

Harry and Lily said nothing. The silence was deafening.

“Well, we really should go. Bye Susan, I'll see you at the office tomorrow,” said Harry, as they started to walk away.

“Nice to meet you,” said Lily, politely again. Harry could tell she didn't mean it.

“Bye,” called Susan. Lily rolled her eyes. 

“I saw that,” admonished Harry.

“Did you, like, go on a date with her last night?” asked Lily, worriedly.

“No, it was just a few of us Aurors, and both Susan and I were there. We had a meal, then a couple of drinks after our shift. That's all,” said Harry.

“So, who's your new partner? Why hasn't he been there? It is a he, isn't it?” asked Lily.

“My new partner is Ron Weasley. I suppose that's Ali's uncle. I'm not sure why he's been off. I met him, and his dad Arthur, the other day,” said Harry, paying for the owl treats.

“The Weasleys seem to be everywhere, don't they. My teacher is married to Ginny's brother, Percy. She's going to have a baby,” declared Lily.

Harry couldn't have put it better himself. The Weasleys did seem to be everywhere. Thinking back to Susan, he decided to put some distance between them, and discourage her flirting. He just hoped it didn't affect their work.

Harry had no need to worry. Sunday had been a dull day, and as he and Susan were team three, they spent most of their day in their separate offices, reading over case files. There was no invitations to join her for lunch, and she was business personified. Harry much preferred this Susan to the other.

He came in Monday morning, and found Ron already in the office. He was surprised when Ron informed him that Susan and her partner had requested to shift teams. Diggory and Potts had been moved onto the same team as Harry and Ron.

“So, now we're, uh, what do the Muggles call it, when it's the best team?” asked Ron.

“Uh, the Dream Team,” said Harry, smiling at Ron.

“That's it. Now, we're the Dream Team. Diggory and Potts are really good. I don't know if anyone's warned you about Susan yet, but-”

“Er, yeah, it's all good, thanks,” said Harry, embarrassed.

“Don't get me wrong, she's a bloody good Auror. Just thinks she's got something to prove, that's all. Her aunt was Amelia Bones. Susan was in my year at Hogwarts when her aunt was murdered. Hey, that a picture of your daughter? Rose, right? Nice name,” said Ron.

Harry had finally decided to bring a photo of Lily for his office. He was going to keep it in his top drawer, which locked with a special spell when Harry wasn't in the office. 

He nodded to Ron's question. “She was all Ali could talk about. They came to visit us after they dropped Rose home. All we heard was Rose this, and Rose that,” chuckled Ron.

“Us?” asked Harry. “Visited us, you said,” asked Harry.

“Me and my wife. Did Rose tell you about the Burrow?” asked Ron.

When Harry nodded, he went on. “My wife and I built a house, and we live on the same grounds as the Burrow. Far enough away so we have our own space, but close enough in case we need the family urgently,” said Ron, looking at a photo frame. “Here.”

He passed the frame to Harry, and he looked at a photo of a younger Ron, with a very pretty girl. They were both in their Hogwarts uniforms.

“Hogwarts sweethearts?” asked Harry.

Ron looked over and smiled. “Yeah. Sixth year onwards. She kissed me in the Gryffindor common room, just after we'd won a Quidditch game.”

“In front of all those people? I could never do that,” declared Harry.

Ron chuckled. “Me neither. Like I said, SHE kissed ME! Been together ever since,” he said proudly.

“Any kids?” asked Harry, liking this man more and more. He had a feeling they would have been friends if he had gone to Hogwarts.

Ron's smile lessened. “No. We don't have kids. Probably won't. Lav, she was hurt pretty bad in the Battle of Hogwarts.”

Harry faltered. “Oh. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.”

Ron waved his hand. “Nah, don't worry, you weren't to know. Gin told me you had lost friends in the Battle, too. Who were they?”

Harry hesitated, then decided to be truthful. “Sirius Black. Remus and Tonks Lupin.”

Ron nodded. “Then you must know Harry Potter. They were his family. Well, the family he made because he lost his real family when he was just a baby.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know him.”

“They were good people. Not that I knew them that well. Lupin worked at Hogwarts for a while. Best DADA teacher we ever had. Only had him one year, then he was gone. I didn't see him again for another couple of years. My family had to spend the summer holidays at Grimmauld Place one year, you see. That's when I saw Lupin again, and met Tonks and Sirius for the first time. Ginny knows more about Sirius than I do. You might want to ask her,” said Ron.

Harry handed the frame back to Ron and watched as he stared at it lovingly, before placing it on his desk. He then pulled out a Chudley Cannons mascot, and placed that on his desk, too.

Harry chuckled at that.

“What?” asked Ron.

Harry pointed to the figure. Ron smiled. “Love my Cannons,” he said simply.

“Your sister follows the Harpies, and you follow the Cannons. Who do the rest of your family follow?” asked Harry.

“Well, Gin has to follow the Harpies, doesn't she? The family pretty much follow her. It only gets nasty when it's Cannons vs Harpies, and unfortunately for me, the Harpies have won the past nineteen times we've played them. A fact that my sister loves to point out,” chuckled Ron.

“Competitive a bit, is she?” asked Harry, wanting to know more about his sister.

“Well, naturally. She has to be, doesn't she? Or she wouldn't be any good at her job,” said Ron.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what Ginny did for a job, when Cedric stuck his head around the door.

“Stop gossiping girls, there's just been a sighting of Rockwood and Dolohov. We're calling all teams. Grab your wands and let's go.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and got up to follow Cedric.


	7. Choosing a Quidditch Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepovers and Quidditch matches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, have had no internet for the last week :( But I'm back now!!

It had been a frustrating few days for the DMLE teams. There had been several sighting of all three of the wanted Death Eaters, but they'd left no trace for the teams to follow. Tensions were high in the office as they waited for a break-through.

“Hey, what are you doing on the weekend? Your first full one off, right?” asked Ron.

Harry nodded as he searched his desk for a particular file. “Yeah, looking forward to. IF we don't get called in,” he said.

Ron frowned. “Yeah. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a Quidditch game this Saturday? Harpies versus Cannons.”

Harry looked over at him. “I'd love to, but I promised Rose I'd take her to a match, and she's been on my back to take her. Plus, she's having Ali over for a sleepover Friday night, till around lunchtime.”

Ron smiled. “No problems. I can get tickets for all four of us. You, me and the girls. I was going to come and get Ali from yours anyway and take her. She wants to see her Mum.”

“Ginny will be there?” asked Harry.

“'Course,” said Ron, giving Harry a strange look. “Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” said Harry, nonchalantly. 

He didn't fool Ron for a minute.

“So, I'll come to yours about twelve, we can get lunch at the stadium. Match starts at one. Okay?” asked Ron.

“I'll check with Rose tonight, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled. It sounds great, thanks Ron.”

Ron smiled at him, and they went back to reading their case files.

HGHGHG

Ginny Apparated with Ali on Friday night. The girls greeted each other, and Ginny even gave Lily a hug.

“We've missed you this week.”

Lily beamed and hugged her back. 

“We're going to a Quidditch match tomorrow, and I'll be able to check out the Harpies,” she told Ginny.

Ginny laughed. “I know. I'll look for you and wave.”

“You won't be sitting with us?” asked Lily, disappointed. 

So was Harry.

A look of surprise was on Ginny's face, then mischief, as she realised that Jay and Rose didn't know she played for the Harpies. Ali opened her mouth to tell them, but her mum shot her a quick look and slightly shook her head.

“No, I can't. I'll be working there, though. See if you can find me. Ali's not allowed to tell you,” she said, seeing the same mischievous look in Lily's eyes that she was sure was on her own face seconds earlier.

“Okay,” sighed Lily. “Come on Ali, lets put your bags in my room.”

The two girls left, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

“So, you're going to tell me, aren't you?” asked Harry, smiling.

“No way. I'd like to see you try and figure this out for yourself,” teased Ginny.

Harry took a step closer to her. “You know, I am an Auror. We do have ways of getting information out of people,” he said, smiling.

Ginny's heart fluttered as she took a step towards him. “You know, I am the sister of Fred and George Weasley. I have ways of getting out of things like you wouldn't believe. So bring it on, Mr Auror,” she smirked.

Harry took a step closer again, wondering if she could hear the pounding of his heart. “Maybe I'll put Veritaserum in your coffee,” he teased.

Ginny winced as if in pain. “No fair, you can't use your coffee machine. That's dirty tactics, and I won't play dirty.”

She took a step toward him, wondering if he could feel the heat she was feeling. “Yet,” she said, in a breathless voice.

'And we have lift off', thought Harry, feeling his erection grow. He lifted his hand to run her gorgeous hair through his fingers. “Well now, you will tell me when you're ready, won't you,” he said softly.

Ginny stared into his beautiful green eyes. “Ready for what?” she asked, also softly.

“To play dirty,” Harry whispered in her ear. 

Ginny let out a little moan, and it shot straight to Harry's groin. He pulled back and looked at her lips. She was so nervous, she licked them. Harry moved closer, and so did Ginny.

“Dad, can I get-what are you doing?” asked Lily, running into the room, yet skidding to a stop when she saw how close her dad and Ginny were standing. Ali was behind her and nearly ran into her.

“I had something in my hair, and your dad got it out for me. Thanks, Jay,” said a red faced Ginny, taking a step away.

“Mum, your face is all red. Are you okay? You can't get sick for tomorrow,” said Ali.

“No, I'm fine, honest love. Just a bit hot, actually,” said Ginny, waving her hands across her face to cool herself off.

She chanced a look at James, and was glad to see he looked as unsettled as she was feeling. He shot her a look, and she gave him a little weak smile.

“I should go. Things to do, you know. Ali, love, be good and listen to Mr Evans. If you need me for anything, you can floo. Any time, Jay. I mean it,” said Ginny, hugging Ali.

Harry noticed that Ali was looking a bit pale. “Have you had a sleepover before?” he asked her.

She nodded. “At the Burrow, all the time.”

Harry noticed Ginny looked a bit worried. “I'm sure you'll be fine. We're going to make some popcorn, and watch a movie. If you want your Mum any time, just let me or Rose know, and we can get her, or take you to her. Okay?” asked Harry, gently.

From the safety of her Mum's arms, Ali nodded. Ginny mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Harry, and he nodded. Looking at her mouth was not a good idea at the moment. His erection was subsiding, but he didn't think it would take much to bring it back.

Ginny hugged Ali, and Lily moved closer. Harry saw her hesitate, watching Ginny and Ali. Ginny must have sensed her, as she raised her head. She drew Lily in too, hugging the two girls together. She did it so naturally. Harry actually envied his daughter at that moment.

“I'll look after you, Ali. You'll be fine. I promise, Ginny, we'll have a fun time,” said Lily.

Ginny ran her hand over Lily's head. “Thank you sweety. You're a good friend. I'm glad you two girls found each other, and became friends.”

“Best friends,” corrected Lily and Ali at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

“On that note, I should go,” said Ginny. She paused to give each girl a kiss. “Have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Come on, Ali, let's go pick out a movie to watch. I thought we could paint our nails for tomorrow's match. Orange and green? What do you think?” asked Lily.

Ginny didn't wait to hear her daughter's reply. She walked to the door, Harry close behind.

“I can't persuade you to stay for a coffee?” asked Harry, hopefully.

“And risk revealing all my secrets because of the Veritaserum? Sorry,” said Ginny, shaking her head.

“Maybe I wouldn't use Veritaserum this time. I do have something that's just as dangerous, you know,” said Harry, leaning against the door. 

“Oh, and what's that?” asked Ginny, amused. She wished he didn't look so damn sexy leaning there like that, and looking at her like that.

“My charm,” said Harry, giving her a cheeky smile.

“Hmm, you're right, that is more dangerous. Add in the coffee, and you're almost irresistible. So, I'm going to have to pass.”

She turned to walk away, when he called her name. She turned back, to see his eyes twinkling.

“That invitation you made earlier, to floo over any time? I may have to take you up on that someday.”

Ginny gave him a sexy little smile. “Someday soon, I hope. And bring your coffee machine!”

Winking, she turned and walked away. Harry enjoyed that view as well as the flirty banter. 

HGHGHG

Ron Apparated over just before twelve, and to Harry's surprise, he had Teddy with him. Harry realised he should have been spending more time with Teddy; he was the boy's godfather. He owed it to Remus and Tonks to take him under his wing. Teddy was getting to the age when he needed some male guidance.

The girls came out of Lily's bedroom, and greeted Ron and Teddy. Ali had on a Harpies shirt, and had painted her nails green. Lily had done her hair in a high ponytail, and added a green ribbon.

“You look real nice, Ali,” said Ron.

“Sure do,” said Teddy.

Ali smiled shyly. “Thanks Uncle Ron, Teddy.”

Lily came out, and Harry saw that Ali had braided her long red hair for her. Lily had painted one hand green and the other hand orange.

“I'm going to pick a team to follow today,” she explained, after being introduced to Ron.

He smiled. “Well, you can't go wrong with the Cannons. They're a great team and ...”

Ron barely stopped talking about the Cannons even as they took a Portkey and arrived at the stadium. He showed the tickets, and they made their way up to their seats.

“...and that's why you should pick the Cannons!” declared Ron.

“Thanks, Mr Weasley, I'll certainly take all that into consideration,” said Lily, keeping a straight face. Behind him, Ali and Teddy were laughing.

“These are great seats,” said Harry, looking around. “Prime, really.”

“Yeah, well, I have connections,” said Ron, winking at Ali and Teddy.

Harry smiled. “It's something to do with Ginny, isn't it? What does she do, sell the tickets or something?”

Ron nodded and grinned. “Something like that. Here comes the guy selling food. Hot dogs and hot chips for everyone? Oy, mate, over here,” he called to the vendor.

They sat eating their food. Harry had his eye out for Ginny. Teddy and Ron were discussing the new recruits for each side.

“Here they come,” cried Lily, nearly spilling her drink in her excitement.

The Chudley Cannons came out out first. They got a big cheer from their faithful fans. They were always so optimistic at the beginning of the season. It was only as the season wore on, and the victories seemed impossible, that they got discouraged. Then the talk would turn to next year, with the hope that things would be better.

Lily stood up and cheered with Ron, who grinned at her. “You might be our good luck charm,” he told her.

'Charm'. It reminded Harry of his flirting with Ginny the night before. He wished she were here.

“Here come the Harpies,” cried Ali, jumping to her feet. Lily stayed standing and cheered them, too.

“I'm still undecided,” she told Ron.

“There's Mum,” cried Ali, pointing.

Harry jumped to his feet, not noticing Ron's smirk. “Where?” he asked. He and Lily were looking around for Ginny.

“There,” pointed Ali. 

Harry and Lily followed Ali's pointed finger. There in the middle of the stadium, flying around, was Ginny. She did a few loops, then flew close to where they were sitting.

“Hi,” she called, and waved. A whistle blew and she waved again, and flew down to join her team.

Harry, Lily and Ali sat down. “Your Mum plays Quidditch? Professionally?” stammered Lily.

“Yep,” said Ali, proudly. “She's the best Chaser they've got. They've won the League three times since she joined them, and she's won the Best Player award twice.”

Harry and Lily stared at her. “What?” she asked, defensively.

“That. Is. So. Cool!” shrieked Lily. “Go Ginny, Go Harpies,” she called.

“Go Harpies,” called Teddy and Ali. They soon had the crowd chanting with them.

Ron sighed. “Lost another fan,” he said, shaking his head.

Harry's eyes barely left Ginny for the whole match. She only played for short bursts, allowing the team to rotate, and the new recruits to get more time on the pitch. Even when she was in the bunker with the resting team, he followed her movements.

He couldn't believe he hadn't guessed. All the signs were there. She was amazing, he thought, with a smile.

The whistle sounded and the match came to an end. The Harpies had won 220-60. Ron shrugged and mumbled something about it being a long season. The girls and Teddy chattered happily about the game.

The crowd started to disperse. “Shall we go?” asked Harry.

“Nah, not yet. I told Gin I'd bring Ali down to her, and she said to bring you, too. Didn't I mention it?” teased Ron.

“We're going down to the change rooms?” asked Lily, excitedly.

“Yep,” said Ron.

“Good. I haven't seen Auntie Gwen for a long time. She'll be surprised how much I've grown,” said Ali.

“Okay, I think we can go now,” said Ron. “Follow me.”

They left the stands and headed for the rooms. A crowd of fans had gathered outside the Harpies rooms, waiting for autographs and photos. A security guard nodded as Ron held up a pass, and allowed them through.

Lily looked awed as she looked around at everything. Harry put his arm over her shoulders, and could feel her shiver with anticipation. He was feeling a bit excited himself.

“Mum,” cried Ali, running on ahead, and throwing herself into her mum's arms. “You played great.”

“Thanks, sweety. Hi, Teddy, Rose. Hi, Jay,” said Ginny.

“Great match, Auntie Gin,” cried Teddy. “Can you show me that move you did when we go flying next week?”

Ginny laughed, that wonderful laugh that Harry loved to hear. “Sure. But you know I can't give away Harpy secrets, especially to a boy.”

Teddy laughed, and Lily stepped forward. “That was so, so brilliant...you are amazing,” she said to Ginny, seriously.

Ginny smiled at her, and took her in her arms. “Thank you sweety. Tell me, did you or your Dad guess?”

Lily shook her head, but Harry stepped forward. “I knew it all the time,” he lied, with a wink to her.

“Dad, you did not!” cried Lily. Harry and Ginny just laughed.

Ginny turned to them all. “Come on in. We're not having a team meeting now, we'll have it on Monday. Ali, Gwen wants to see you. Rose, why don't you come and meet the team. Teddy, I'll just have to check that everyone is suitably dressed, okay? Same goes for you, Jay.”

Lily, Ali and Ginny walked away. “Why can't I go in with them, what does it matter what they're wearing, anyway,” grumbled Teddy.

“I think it's more a case of, what they're NOT wearing?” said Ron, chuckling. 

Harry joined him as Teddy blushed. Five minutes later, Ginny beckoned them to come in and join them.

It was a hive of activity. Reporters were fluttering around, and the players had their families visiting too. It was pretty easy going while the trial games were on. Harry was sure security would be a lot tighter during the real season.

“Dad, look what I got?” shrieked Lily.

She was wearing a Harpies t-shirt, scarf and beanie. She turned around and Harry saw 'Weasley' printed across the back.

“Looks good on you, kid,” said a tough female voice.

Harry and Lily turned to see Ali walking toward them with none other than Gwenog Jones. She was the coach of the Harpies, and had been their most noted player. She was known for being tough as nails, yet here she was, smiling down at Lily and Ali.

Lily's jaw dropped open. “Gwenog Jones! Oh. I'm a big fan. You are a true legend of the game,” she breathed.

Gwenog smiled. “Always good to hear. You fly, kid?”

Lily nodded. “Just learning, though. I hope Ginny might teach me, like she teaches Teddy.”

Gwenog nodded in approval. She smiled at Teddy, who blushed. “If Gin's training you, you're in good hands. Well, I better go and check on the others. Nice to meet you all. Bye Ali,” she said, giving Ali a hug.

“Oh my, did that really just happen?” said Lily, in shock. “Did I really just meet Gwenog Jones?”

“I see Gwen made quite an impression on you,” said Ginny, smiling at her. Lily just nodded. “Oh, Gwen asked me to give this to you,” she said to Harry. She handed him a t-shirt. It too, was a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, bearing Ginny's surname on it.

“Thanks,” he said, huskily. Their eyes made contact and held, until Ron coughed, to remind them they weren't alone.

“So, we can go any time now,” said Ginny. “I'm all done here.”

“Do we have to go?” asked Lily.

Ginny laughed, and put an arm around her shoulders. “The season hasn't even started yet. You'll have lots of opportunities to come down to the rooms again,” she said.

Lily beamed at her, then linked arms with Ali, they walked out singing the Harpies song. Ron and Teddy followed, the former shaking his head.

Harry and Ginny smiled as they watched them go. Harry glanced down at the t-shirt he was holding. “So, if I wear this to bed, I can honestly say, I was in bed with you,” he teased.

“Ah, but the t-shirt says Weasley. It would mean that you were in bed with a Weasley. I have five brothers, you know. And Ron is your partner,” teased Ginny, back.

“What? No, I meant, but you can't...I'm not like that,” spluttered Harry, blushing furiously.

“Gotcha,” said Ginny, leaning her face into his.

Harry stilled. All he had to do was lean closer, and they could finally kiss. Closer, closer, closer-

“Oy, you guys coming, or what?” called Ron.

They broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other. Together they walked down the corridor to the stadium entrance. Their hands were swinging close together. Harry used his pinky finger to grab her pinky finger to join them together. Ginny shot him a quick smile, and they stayed connected until they reached the others.

They all went their separate ways at the Apparition point. Ron was taking Teddy back to Andromedas, but not before Harry promised Teddy they'd get together soon. Harry and Lily departed next, but not before Harry had given his okay for Rose to join Teddy and Ali for flying lessons at the Burrow, starting next week.

Lily stepped up and hugged Ginny. “Thank you for tonight. It was the best night of my life.”

“You're welcome, Rose. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope your Dad did, too,” said Ginny, hugging her back.

“I had a great time,” said Harry.

“I'm glad,” said Ginny, smiling that sexy smile again.

Ali and Lily were hugging each other goodbye. Ali turned to face Harry. “Thanks for having me, Mr Evans. Mum, we had the best breakfast. It was so yummy.”

“Lucky girls, I had oatmeal, even I can't mess that up,” chuckled Ginny.

Ali came to stand beside her mum. “Bye, Rose, see you Monday.”

“Bye Ali, bye, Ginny. Thanks again,” called Lily.

“Bye Rose, and you're welcome, again. See you Monday. Bye Jay,” said Ginny, looking at his eyes.

They were burning brightly as he stared right at her. “Bye Ginny. Bye Ali.”

That night, Ginny had the most erotic dream.


	8. OMG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are starting to suspect there is something going on between Harry and Ginny.

“Did you know Ginny has won nearly every major award you can get in Quidditch?” asked Lily to her dad.

“Is that so?” asked an amused Harry.

Ever since the trial game, Lily had become the number one fan of the Harpies, and Ginny, particularly. Harry didn't mind her endless talking about Ginny. He could barely stop thinking about her himself.

The week since the trial game had brought them all closer. Ginny now had a couple of weeks off, where she could do her own training, so she was spending it with Ali, Lily and Teddy. Harry would drop Lily to Andromeda's in the morning if he was on the early shift, then Ginny would floo over and get Lily and Teddy about ten, and take them to the Burrow. She'd take them up flying, and then they'd help Nana Molly do chores around the Burrow. None of them minded, for it was fun doing chores with friends.

If he was on the afternoon shift, Ginny would floo over and get Teddy, then floo from there to his. He always had a cappuccino waiting for her on those days, which he handed to her with a smile. Lily would usually stay for dinner at the Burrow or Ginny's cottage, and Harry would pick her up from there.

“Yep, she won Rookie of the Year in her first professional year. Then she has consistently won Chaser of the Year, Player of the Year; that was the year the Harpies won the League, Dad,” said Lily, counting the awards off on her fingers.

“Impressive,” said Harry. He really was impressed. To play professional Quidditch was a huge commitment, so for Ginny to have had such a successful career, while bringing up her daughter, made Harry feel proud of her. She was quite a witch!

“Plus, she was named Best Player in the losing English team in the World Cup. That was the closest result in half a century. Bulgaria beat England 260-250. It was only because Dimitri caught the Snitch. Just as Ginny was going for goal, too,” sighed Lily.

“Shame,” sighed Harry,” teasing his daughter. “Now, lasagne or spaghetti bog for tea?” he asked.

“Hmm, lasagne. I can make some garlic bread, too, Dad,” said Lily, happily pottering around in their kitchen.

Harry watched his daughter. “You know, I just want to say how much you've grown up since we've been here. Look at you now, baking bread, helping with chores without being asked to. Don't think I haven't noticed, sweety. You're really making me proud, and you've made this little cottage a home for us.”

Lily just stared at him for several seconds, then threw her arms around his waist. “Thank you for saying that, Dad. Nana Molly and Ginny have been teaching me lots. It's fun, not boring like I thought it would be. I've never been happier since we came here,” she said.

Harry dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Me either, sweety.”

“There's just one thing, Dad. I feel bad that we can't tell Ginny and Ali the truth about us. I mean, you don't even look like you. I've kinda gotten used to the glamour and the names, but it still doesn't feel right. It's like we're lying to them, and they've been so good to us,” said Lily.

“I know, love. I feel the same, and I'm glad you feel that way, too. It's wrong to lie the people you care about. Even if it's to protect them. I'm going to talk to Kingsley about it as soon as he gets back.”

“Good. So, you care about Ginny and Ali, Dad. That's good to know. Real good,” smirked Lily.

“Prat,” said Harry, laughing as he flicked his tea towel over Lily's butt. She squealed and moved out of the way.

“You know, Dad, I really think you need a girlfriend,” said Lily, getting pasta sheets from the pantry.

“Really?” drawled Harry, amused at his nine, nearly ten year old daughter.

“Yeah. I mean, I know I'm the best daughter in the world and all that, but you should go out. Like on a date. Dinner, movies, dancing, that sort of thing.”

“Dancing?” said Harry, screwing up his nose.

“And not with that Auror lady we met in Diagon Alley that day. Look Dad, I know you probably could have a hundred girlfriends, but you've been so busy looking after me all this time. Well, now that we're home and settled in England, maybe it's time to think about yourself, and have some fun,” said Lily.

“First of all, I don't want hundreds of girlfriends. One will do nicely, thank you. And for the record, I have loved raising you, and spending all my time with you. Don't ever doubt that, Lil. If the right woman comes along, she'll love you as much as I do, and we'll become a family. You and me are a package deal, simple as that. I hope, when the time comes, that you'll settle for one boyfriend at a time, too. Just remember, they'll have to get through me first,” laughed Harry.

“Oh Dad,” blushed Lily.

“It's true, sweety. You and Ali, you're going to have to fight the wizards away in a few years. You're both going to grow up to be beautiful women,” said Harry, a tad worried.

Lily threw her arms around his waist again. “Thanks, Dad.”

HGHGHG

Over at Ginny's cottage, she was having a similar conversation with her daughter. 

“Mum, can we invite Teddy to come to Shell Cottage tomorrow, too?” asked Ali.

“Hmm? Oh yes, sure. Do you want to send an owl now? Tell Andromeda, we can floo over about ten to pick him up, and we'll be gone the whole day. Better yet, see if she wants to come, too,” said Ginny.

“It will be so nice to go swimming in the sea,” said Ali, after sending Hermes, their owl off with the letter. “It's a pity Mr Evans can't come.”

“I know, but he starts his night shift tonight, which is why Rose is staying here for the next three nights. He'll be sleeping during the day,” explained Ginny, taking a treacle tart out and putting it in a basket.

“Same with Uncle Ron, right?” asked Ali, getting out a fresh towel for Rose.

“Uh-huh,” said Ginny. She was checking the calendar. “Have you decided what you'd like to do for your birthday?”

Ali considered it. “Mmm, probably just a party at the Burrow with all the family. As long as that includes-”

“Rose and her Dad,” they finished together. They smiled at each other.

“And Teddy and his Grandma,” said Ali. “Oh, could Rose sleepover that night, please Mum?” she begged.

Ginny laughed. “Sure, sweety. We can ask Jay tonight. Merlin's Beard, is that the time? I'm going to go and have a shower. We need to leave soon. Remember, we're eating earlier than usual because of Rose's dad's work.”

Ali nodded, but Ginny was already walking down the hall towards the bathroom. 

While she was gone, Hermes returned from Andromeda's, saying that Teddy could go with them, but that Andromeda would prefer a quiet day at home. Satisfied, Ali went to get changed, and rolled out the trundle bed that Rose would be sleeping in. She lay the fresh towel on the end of it.

“Wow, Mum, you look good,” Ali commented, when she walked back into the kitchen.

“Really? Not too much? It's just dinner, after all,” said Ginny, fiddling with an ear-ring. 

Ali watched her mum. She took a deep breath. “You know Mum...”

Ginny was struggling with the back of her ear-ring. “Hmm?”

“My Dad's been gone a long time, just over ten years. Don't you think its time you got married again?”

Ginny turned in shock to look at her daughter. “Pardon?”

“Well, I'm just saying, you're pretty and all that, and you have a cool job. I'm sure you must get lonely, not having a boyfriend. I mean, don't women your age have urges, or something?”

“Alice Weasley Longbottom, what do you know about urges?” asked Ginny, shocked.

Ali shrugged. “I read about it somewhere. I don't really know what it means, but apparently you should be having them, and having a boyfriend will help.”

“Ali!”

“What? Come on Mum. I know you had something with Mr Thomas, but you haven't had a boyfriend since. Is it-is it because of me? Don't they like me, or something?” Ali asked, worriedly. 

“Oh Ali, come here, love. First of all, anyone who doesn't like you must be crazy. You're sweet, funny, and amazing. I love you more than anything,” said Ginny, hugging her.

“You're just saying that because you're my Mum,” grumbled Ali, although secretly she was pleased to hear it.

“Rose saw all those qualities and became your best friend,” reminded Ginny. Ali just shrugged.

“Second of all, when do I have time to get lonely? You know how demanding Quidditch is, especially when the real season starts. So when I'm not doing that, I look forward to spending time with my family and friends. And that starts with you.”

“Really?” asked Ali. Ginny's heart broke at the doubt in her daughter's voice.

“Sweety, there is no-one more important to me in the world. If a man comes along, well, he's getting a package deal. You and me. So he might sweet talk me, and take me out, but the most important thing I would look for, is a man who would treat you as if you were his own daughter. With respect, love and caring. That is what I want in a man for you, my darling daughter. For a step-father and a husband, when the time comes,” teased Ginny.

“Mum!” blushed Ali, although a picture of Teddy in a tuxedo waiting at the end of the aisle popped into her mind.

“Hey, we're Weasley-Longbottoms. We deserve the best, don't we?” laughed Ginny.

Ali nodded, feeling a lot better.

“Sweety, I'm happy with how things are. I have you, our family and our friends. Merlin, I wouldn't even know what to do on a date, anyway,” cried Ginny.

Ali shrugged. “Dinner. Movies, dancing, I don't know. I'm nine, Mum.”

“Dancing?” said Ginny, screwing her nose up. “And you're nearly ten. Hogwarts is just around the corner, sweety.”

“And you'll be here all alone,” argued Ali.

“With my parents, and six brothers and their wives, nephews and nieces, friends to visit. Hmm, maybe I'll find time to send you an owl, but I can't promise anything,” teased Ginny.

“Mum,” whined Ali.

“Ali,” whined Ginny, in return.

Ali perked up. “Hey, maybe you can pretend tonight is a date.”

Ginny tensed. “What?” Had Ali picked up on the flirting and small touches she and Jay had done.

“Well, it's dinner and then we're going to watch a movie. That sounds like a date to me,” said Ali.

“Well, yes, I guess so, but you don't usually take your children along on a date,” said Ginny, not able to look Ali in the eye.

“Why?” asked Ali, confused. 

“Because a date is where you get to know someone. Like, you meet someone, you like them and talk to them, then you go on a date, to see if you really want to get to know them better. It's only later, that you'd start to think about including the children,” said Ginny.

“But you and Mr Evans know each other, so that's where you'd be at, isn't it? Including the kids. That's me and Rose. Just like tonight,” said Ali.

“Well, yes but...”

“But what, Mum?” asked Ali.

“Is that the time, we really have to go? I'll just go and grab my purse,” said a flustered Ginny, almost running down the hall.

She reappeared a couple minutes later. She grabbed the basket. “Ready?” she asked.

“Where's your purse?” asked Ali.

“What do I need my purse for?” asked Ginny in surprise.

“Nothing, Mum. Come on, let's go. I need to talk to Rose,” sighed Ali.

HGHGHG

“Oh my, that was fabulous,” said Ginny, throwing down her napkin. “Did you really make it?”

“Yep, me and my helper, here,” said Harry, throwing Lily and affectionate look. “Rose made the garlic bread, too.”

“Good job, sweety. Nana Molly will be impressed,” said Ginny, smiling at Lily.

“Are you sure you don't want any wine?” asked Harry to Ginny.

“No thanks. I was going to bring some, but then I thought you probably couldn't have any, seeing as you are going to work later. I didn't see the point in opening it just for me,” said Ginny.

“Another time, maybe?” suggested Harry, smiling. Ginny nodded.

They were both unaware of both their girls watching their every move.

“Dad, can we put the wireless on? I want to see who won tonight's Quidditch match. The winner will play the Harpies in a fortnight,” said Lily, excitedly.

“Sure, sweety. Why don't you girls go and listen, and pick out a movie to watch. Gin, you can go with them if you want. I'll clear the table and bring out plates for dessert. I can't believe you brought a treacle tart! It's my favourite,” said a happy Harry.

“Don't be silly, I'll help you clear the tables. Go on, girls,” said Ginny.

The girls left the table and went into Lily's room. She turned on the wireless and they listened to the match, which was still going.

In the kitchen, Harry and Ginny decided to do the dishes the Muggle way. They playfully teased each other as to who would wash and wipe, then got down to it. Harry entertained her with stories about his fellow Aurors. Ginny admired the view from his kitchen window. Harry admired the view as she reached up to put away a dish in his cupboard.

“I wonder who DID win the Quidditch match?” pondered Ginny, several minutes later.

“Let's find out,” said Harry. He reached over to the window sill and flicked a switch. “I like to listen to the wireless while I'm cooking or cleaning up in here. Li-er, Rose has one in her room, too.”

Ginny smiled, then turned her attention to the wireless. “Hmm, match must be over, or someone's hurt. That's usually when they play some music, or run ads.”

As a soft tune came on, Harry threw down his sponge. “Mi-lady, would you care to dance?” he asked, bowing to her.

Ginny threw her tea-towel on the sink. Grabbing the ends of her t-shirt, she curtseyed. “Why thank you, brave Auror.”

Giggling they came together. Harry put his hand in her, and his other hand on her back. He felt Ginny place her other hand on his waist. They swayed slowly, smiling contentedly, with Ginny's head on his shoulder.

Ginny thought she heard a noise, so she raised her head. Harry and Ginny's eyes met.

Harry's eyes darkened with desire, and Ginny watched as he swallowed nervously. Ginny let go of his hand and brought both her hands up around his neck. Harry joined both of his hands together at the bottom of her spine.

They continued to sway, both unable to look away from each other.

From the doorway, two pairs of surprised, but delighted eyes watched. Lily had come to the kitchen to tell Ginny she would be playing Puddlemere United in a fortnight, but she had seen her dad and Ginny dance. Lily had raced back to her room, and told Ali to come with her, RIGHT NOW!!

They watched as their parents swayed around the kitchen, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Harry took a gamble. He slowly lowered his head, and Ginny tilted her face to his.

Gently, they kissed. Once, twice. They changed the angle and kissed softly again. Once, twice.  
They pulled apart and smiled at each other tenderly.

Feeling like they were intruding on a private moment, the two girls crept back to Lily's bedroom. She shut the door, and let out a little cry.

“Woo-hoo!”

“Ssh,” whispered a grinning Ali.

“Oh Em Gee, can you believe it? Your mum likes my Dad!” cried Lily in an excited whisper.

“And your Dad likes my Mum! Do you know what this means? If they got together, we could-”

“BE SISTERS!” they cried together.


	9. Harry to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and the girls have a run in with reporters in Diagon Alley.

Two weeks later found Harry and Ginny fighting for any time they could spend together. Ginny was now in training for the Puddlemere match, and Harry was busier than ever. More sightings of the Death Eaters had the DMLE on full alert. Harry had barely had a day off since their dinner together.

Lily was dividing her days between Andromeda's and the Burrow. Sometimes, Ginny wouldn't have to train till later, so she'd pick the kids up and take them all to the Burrow. If she trained early, she left Ali there with her parents, or at one of her brother's houses, which left Lily and Teddy at Andromeda's. 

Ron was off again. He had been absent the last two days and was due back tomorrow. No-one seemed the least surprised, but Harry made a mental note to ask him about it.

With Ron being away, Harry found himself partnered with Susan again. He still felt uncomfortable around her, as she continued her flirting, but it didn't bother him that much any more. He was content with how things were going with Ginny, although he ached to spend some quality alone time with her. He was off tomorrow, so he hoped to spend time with her then.

All of a sudden, Harry felt something twitch in his pants. He grabbed it, and stood up. Susan, who was using Ron's desk, looked up.

“Problem, Evans? Ah, some thing’s twitching down there. Need some help with that?” she smirked.

Harry pulled out a small coin. “It's my daughter. She needs me. She has one and I have the other. She would only use it if she was in danger. Come on. It's also a Portkey. It will take me straight to her. HURRY!” cried Harry.

Susan immediately turned into the good Auror she was. She grabbed her wand and came around to Harry's side. She touched the coin, and they were whipped away.

They landed in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around, and saw a crowd gathered at Magical Menagerie. He saw cameras, and gathered the press was there, too.

“Come on,” he called to Susan, setting off in a run.

Harry fought his way through the crowds, Susan not far behind him. “Let me through, I'm an Auror,” he cried.

Some made way for him, and as he got closer, he was shocked to see a furious Ginny waving her wand at someone.

“You have no right to say such things,” she shouted.

“The public has a right to know,” purred a female voice.

“Get back, out of my way,” said Harry, wanting to get to Ginny.

“Tell us, Mrs Longbottom, is it true that your husband pretended to be the Chosen One, to gain special favours while at Hogwarts?”

“No, that's not-”

“Where exactly did you get married? There's no record of it anywhere that I could find.”

“That's none of your bloody business. Do you mind, I have my daughter here with me, and you're upsetting her. Have some decency, please,” snapped Ginny.

Harry was furious. Ali was here, and hearing all this shit about her father. Who was this woman, asking these horrible questions? He was nearly there, nearly close to Ginny and Ali.

“Is she really a Longbottom? You were quite a popular witch at Hogwarts, weren't you Ginevra? Poor Neville died before she was born. We only have your word for it that she's his. I mean, you don't even use his name.”

“You bitch! You've sunk to a new level, Rita. I'm making a formal complaint about you. Now get out of my way, and let me get my girls home,” snapped Ginny.

Harry burst through the crowd. “Ginny,” he called. 

“Jay,” called Ginny, almost sobbing in relief.

“Who's this, Ginevra? Your latest lover? What's his name? How close are you? Will you be leaving Quidditch to get married and settle down? The public wants to know,” cried Rita.

“Who's the other girl, Ginny? Another daughter? You called them, 'my girls'. Are you leaving Quidditch? Tell us, Ginny,” called another reporter.

“Alice, hey, Alice, what do you know about your Dad? Who's this guy, Alice? Who's your little friend? What's it like having Ginny Weasley for your Mum?”

Harry saw Ali and Lily huddled together. Ginny was in front of them, protecting them as best she could. Harry could see the girls were crying, looks of shock on their face.

The crowd surged forward. The girls stepped back in fear, and Ali tripped over. Ginny turned as she heard Ali let out a little cry as she fell.

Harry yelled at the crowd to stop, but no-one paid him any attention. He could hear Rita saying to her photographers to get photos of a fallen Ali.

Harry didn't stop to think. As if Ginny could read his mind, she stepped back and wrapped her arms around Lily. Harry bent down to pick up Ali, who buried her face in his neck. He turned back to put his free arm around Ginny. With a scathing look at the crowd, he Apparated them out of the store.

“Get back, you vultures. Rita, I can't believe you. Picking on defenceless kids now. Let me tell you, I wouldn't be surprised if Ginny doesn't take out a restraining order against you,” yelled Susan.

“The public have a right to know, Auror Bones. Like, how a certain Auror has moved so quickly up the department, and what did she have to do to get there?” asked Rita, in a sickly acidic voice.

Susan paled. “You lot, clear off. All of you, you're blocking the Alley. Move now, or I'll start to arrest you for loitering. NOW!” she yelled.

They all moved off, except for Rita, who smiled evilly at her. “My, my, someone certainly is carrying a lot of tension around. My dear, surely there is something, or someone, you can do to relieve it? Or are you running out of partners, my dear?”

Susan took a step forward, till she was just inches away from Rita's face. “Fuck you!” she hissed. She took a step away, then turned back. “And you can quote me on that, you bitch!”

Rita simply smirked at her, then Apparated away. Susan threw a nasty look at some people who were still hanging around, and they quickly walked away. After checking that no-one else had been hurt, and that no damage had been done, Susan Apparated back to the office. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Meanwhile, Harry and his girls arrived at the Burrow. They Apparated into the garden. Harry remained steady as they landed, yet Ginny was unsteady. Harry brushed a kiss on her forehead as she clung to him. He could still feel her shaking. So was Ali.

Ginny backed away from him, and checked to see if Lily was okay. Harry tried to set Ali down, but she clung to him, and wouldn't let him go.

“Shh. Shh, now, it's all right, Ali. We're not in Diagon Alley any more. Look around you, sweetheart. You're at your grandparents house. Come on sweety, ssh now,” crooned Harry.

It only made Ali cry harder, so Harry got up and walked around with her, rocking her. Ginny had tears in her eyes, as she watched Harry be so caring and gentle with her daughter. She held Lily close, transferring her love from one daughter to another.

“Ginny! Ginny, love, what's wrong?” called Arthur and Molly, running from the house to their little group.

Ginny shook her head, unable to speak. She was so shaken by what had happened. Harry was still rocking Ali, but she wasn't crying so much now. Ginny hugged Lily, while Molly gathered them both in her arms.

Arthur walked hurriedly over to Harry. “Ali, sweety, its Grandpa. You're safe, now. Come to me, sweety.”

Ali lifted her head and took in the people around her. She leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, staring at her grandpa.

“Let's go and sit down,” suggested Harry, keeping his arms around her. She tightened her grip on him. She felt safe in his arms.

Arthur nodded, and they walked back to the women. Molly and Arthur walked away with Lily, their arms around her. Harry was surprised they were treating Lily as if she was one of their own grandchildren.

Harry stopped in front of Ginny, giving mother and daughter a chance to talk. “Oh, Ali, love, I'm so sorry. So very sorry,” whispered Ginny. Tears formed in her eyes, as she ran a hand over her daughter.

“It's not your fault, Mum,” hiccuped Ali.

Harry gathered Ginny close, under his free arm. Ginny put her arm around his waist, and together, with Harry still holding Ali, they walked into the Burrow.

Molly was bustling around, making cups of tea and bringing out cake. Arthur was watching Harry carefully as he sat on the lounge. Harry was happy to let Ali decide if she wanted to stay close to him, or sit on the lounge. She chose to stay with him.

“So, hello again, James. Welcome to the Burrow,” said Arthur.

“Thank you, sir. I must say, I've heard so much about it, from the girls, you know. It just seemed like the safest place to bring them,” said Harry.

“What in Merlin's name happened?” asked Molly. She, Ginny and Lily were handing out cups or tea, with sugar in it. “For shock,” explained Molly, as Ginny took a sip of hers and grimaced.

“I definitely prefer coffee these days,” she complained, with a smile at Harry.

“Yuck,” cried Ali, having had a sip of her tea.

“Try and have a bit more, darling,” said Molly, gently.

“Jay, this is my Mum, Molly. You already met Dad at the Ministry, didn't you?”asked Ginny.

“Hello, ma'am,” said Harry, nodding to her.

“Please, call me Molly,” said Molly. “Ginny, what happened in Diagon Alley?”

“Well, the girls wanted to make some invitations for the birthday party, and I had to get some owl food and treats, so we thought we'd floo to Diagon Alley, pick up something for tea, then go home. We went to Scrivenshafts, and everything was fine. It was as we were leaving Magical Menagerie that we got ambushed by Rita Skeeter. It didn't take long to get the crowd all riled up, then other reporters showed up, too,” explained Ginny.

“They were saying mean things about my Dad, about Mum and Dad,” said Ali. She slipped off Harry's lap and sat next to Lily on the sofa. Lily grabbed her hand and held it, offering some small comfort.

“I don't know how Jay knew about it, but next thing I know, he and Susan came burrowing through the crowd to get to us. Rita was getting nasty, and the girls were scared. Ali tripped and fell, and it was just like the crowd surged forward. I was sure we were all going to get trampled. Jay simply picked Ali up, then Apparated us all here,” said Ginny, visibly trembling as she re-lived the story.

“Gin, Gin are you here-thank Merlin?” sighed Ron, rushing in to the lounge. He came over and hugged his sister. He knelt down in front of Ali and Lily. He cupped Ali's face in his hand.

“You all right, Munchkin Number One?” he asked. She nodded, smiling at him.

“Munchkin Number Two?” he asked Lily. She giggled and nodded.

“Good,” he sighed in obvious relief. He patted Harry on the shoulder. “You got them out of there? Good job,” he said, as Harry nodded.

“We heard it on the wireless. Ron flooed us to yours, Ginny, then he flooed us here,” said a voice from the kitchen.

Harry looked up to see a young woman walking slowly towards them. He recognised her from the photo on Ron's desk. However, the woman in front of him didn't look quite the same.

Her face and neck were scarred, and she walked with obvious pain. “Come on, love, come and sit down,” said Ron, gently.

He quickly got up to help her, and lead her to a comfy chair. “James, this is my wife, Lavender. Love, this is my partner, James Evans. He's Rose's Dad,” introduced Ron.

“Hello, it's nice to meet you,” said Harry, trying to hide the shock on his face.

“Hello, James. It's nice to meet you, too. Of course, your daughter talks about you all the time,” rasped Lavender.

“Easy, love,” said Ron.

Molly brought her over a cup of tea. “Thanks, Mum,” she said gratefully.

Ginny spoke up. “Thanks guys, for checking on me. Especially so soon, after...”

She didn't finish her statement, and Harry felt everybody knew what was unsaid, but him.

“I want to press charges. Or take out a restraining order on Rita Skeeter. I won't put up with that harassment, and I won't subject Ali or her friends to it, either,” said Ginny, fiercely.

“About time. We've been telling you that for ages,” said Ron, helping himself to a plate of biscuits.

Harry noted how attentive to his wife he was. He thought it was sweet. Obviously something was wrong with Lavender, and Ron looked after her on certain days.

“Your house was surrounded by the press. I don't think you should go back there tonight, Gin,” said Ron.

“They were peering in the windows,” rasped Lavender.

“My garden!” cried out Ali.

Ginny's eyes grew hard. “If they have so much as trampled one little flower in her garden, then I'm charging them with trespass, too,” she cried.

Bill stumbled out of the floo. “Ginny? Ali, are you there? Mum, Dad, oh there you are. Merlin, Gin, are you all okay?”

Ginny opened her mouth, when her brother George called out from the kitchen. “Mum, Dad, is Gin and Ali there with you?”

“In here,” called Molly, used to these sudden bursts of people arriving..

Harry stared in amazement as more and more people came through. Someone called Angelina, who seemed to be George's wife, came through, bursting into tears as she saw Ginny and Ali were safe. 

“Hormones, mate,” said George, as Harry looked worriedly at her. “She's preggers.”

As Angelina's stomach looked ready to burst, Harry thought George had no need to explain.

“Ginevra? Alice, are you both all right?”

“In here, Percy,” called Bill, Ron, Ginny and George.

Alice and Lily giggled.

As Ginny explained what had happened, Harry looked around at all the people. Bill's face was scarred too, although not as bad as Lavender's. Angelina was sitting on George's lap. Bill was pacing, while Percy was advising Ginny on her legal rights. Ron was calmly eating biscuits, constantly checking on his wife.

“Right, looks like a full house again for tea,” said Molly, getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

“Girls, could you go and pick some nice veggies for tea,” she called. 

Ali and Lily got up and went outside.

“James, I'm Bill Weasley, Gin's oldest brother. I'm going to go to Gin's house and cast some wards. Did you want to come and help? Ron and George are coming, too.”

Harry thought for a brief moment. “Just let me go tell the girls. I don't want them getting upset again. If they want me to stay, I'll stay.” He went to find them outside.

Bill nodded, and smiled. His sister had found a winner there, that's for sure.

Harry looked around as he went outside. It was the strangest house he had ever seen. It was like they'd just added a layer to the house when they'd needed it. It sat on a large property. In the distance he could see a pond and some Quidditch hoops. Harry liked it. It had a homey feel to it.

“It's not much, but it's home,” said Ron, from behind him.

“I think it's brilliant,” said Harry, glancing over his shoulder at him.

Ron smiled and pointed. “The girls will be over there.”

Harry found the girls. They smiled at him as he came closer. “I'd like to go with your uncles to set some special wards around your house, Ali. Would you girls mind if I left you here? Ginny is staying, and your grandparents, Ali.”

“But you'll come back, right?” asked Lily. Ali looked equally concerned.

“Of course. We're all having tea here. I'll need you two to tell me who everybody is. There's a lot of Weasleys in that house,” said Harry, chuckling.

“Wait till my birthday. Everyone will be here, then. Even Uncle Charlie is coming home, from Romania,” said Ali, happily.

“Another brother?” groaned Harry.

Ali nodded. “Uncle Bill's the oldest, then Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncles Fred and George, Uncle Ron and then Mum.”

“I don't think I've met Fred,” said Harry, frowning.

“That's cos he died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Like my Dad,” said Ali, quietly.

“Oh,” said Harry. “When's your birthday?”

“Soon. I was nearly born on the same day as my Dad, but I was one day late. My birthday's the thirty-first of July,” said Ali.

“Hey, that's the same day as yours, Dad,” said Lily, excitedly.

“Really?” asked Ali. Harry nodded. “It's also Harry Potter's birthday, so it's a holiday for everyone. Aren't we lucky?” she asked him.

Harry nodded again. He noticed Lily had her head down. Like her, he hated lying to this wonderful family.

“Jay, are you going with my brothers? They're ready to go,” called Ginny, coming over to them.

“Hey, guess what Mum? Mr Evans and my birthdays are the same day. On Harry Potter's birthday! Isn't that something?” cried Ali.

Ginny gave him a look of surprise. “Wow, it is. So your birthday is soon, then? When's yours, Rose?”

“August eleventh,” said Lily.

“Wow, that is so weird,” said Ali.

Lily frowned. “What is?” she asked. 

Harry looked at Ginny. She had a strange look on her face.

“Well, mine and your Dad's birthday is the same day, right?”

“Yeah, so?” asked Lily.

“And yours and Mum's is the same day. August eleven!” cried Ali.

They all turned to stare at Ginny, who nodded.

“It's true,” she said.


	10. Ginny's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaken by the events in Diagon Alley, Ginny tells Harry her story.

It was the noisiest dinner party Harry had ever been to. Bill's wife Fleur and their two girls arrived later, as did Audrey and her daughter, Lucy. As she was Lily and Ali's teacher, Harry enjoyed talking with her as to what she had planned for the next school year,

Andromeda had fire-called to see how Ginny, Ali and Lily were, and Molly promptly invited her and Teddy to join them for the meal. To Harry, it seemed like the place was packed to the rafters. It was a fun evening, with various topics of conversation brought up, and hotly debated, as everyone had an opinion on something or another.

Harry was happy to see Lily be included as much as any of the Weasley grandchildren. He was also proud of her and Ali as they helped Molly with things in the kitchen for the meal, and setting the table.

He also watched as Lily took a cup of tea over to Lavender, who stayed in the lounge area. Ali brought over a small bowl of ice-cream to her, and they sat on the arm of her chair talking to her. It was obvious that Lily was thriving in this wonderful family atmosphere, and he was so grateful for the generous way this family had welcomed her.

He also noticed Ginny getting quieter and quieter as the meal went on. Her gaze lingered on the girls, and when her eyes met his, she gave him a weak smile.

“You okay?” he said quietly to her, as they found a minute alone.

“Not really. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?” she answered.

“My place?” suggested Harry. Ginny nodded.

When Ginny mentioned that she and Harry were going off to talk, Molly promptly asked the girls to stay for the night. She included Victoire and Dominique in the invitation, as well. The girls were keen, quickly getting over the trauma from earlier. Molly promised to fire-call them if the girls needed them.

Harry and Ginny flooed from the Burrow to Harry's cottage. He stepped into the kitchen, and turned to her.

“Coffee?” he asked. Ginny just nodded, so he knew something was wrong. Usually she made a quip about his coffee machine.

He brought the coffee over to her, where she had been fidgeting nervously.

“Jay, I want to apologise to you,” she said, blowing on her hot coffee.

“For what?” he asked, puzzled.

“For putting Rose in danger. I'm so sorry. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her, because of me.”

“Gin, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was a situation that you had no control over. From what I could see, you were protecting them both as best you could. Both girls are fine,” said Harry, taking her in his arms. He could still feel her shaking.

“Thank you for looking out for Ali the way you did,” she mumbled into his chest. He raised her chin with his finger and kissed her.

“I would protect Ali as if she were my own,” said Harry, brushing the hair off Ginny's face.

Ginny smiled weakly again. “You did.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he brushed a kiss on her forehead.

“What else is bothering you, Gin?” Harry asked.

Ginny hesitated. “I think I want to tell you about my past. About the war, Ali's Dad, all of it,” she said, slowly.

Harry was startled. It was the last thing he'd been expecting. “If you want to tell me, I'll listen.”

Ginny took a breath, and went to sit on the lounge. She took a sip of her coffee, and put it down. Turning to him as he sat next to her, she started.

“You saw tonight how close my family are. I've always looked up to my brothers, they've all been my hero's one way or another. Bill and Charlie are so much older than me, they were at Hogwarts already when I was so little, so when they came home, it was so exciting. Fred and George were always up to something, and at times they used me as a helper, or a distraction for pranks and stuff. But, as there was only less than a year between me and Ron, I was probably closest to him. That last year before he went to Hogwarts, we were best friends. So you can imagine how excited I was to finally get to go to Hogwarts.”

“The war was slowly building, although we kids didn't know it at the time, of course. I went to Diagon Alley to get my books, and my Dad had an altercation with Lucius Malfoy. He was one of Voldemort's strongest supporters. Have you heard of the Malfoys?”

Harry nodded. Ginny continued.

“So, I went to Hogwarts, and got sorted into Gryffindor, like all my family. I did want to make friends in my own year, but they made fun of me. You see, back then, my family didn't have a lot of money, so all my school books and uniforms were second-hand. I was pretty upset by that, so I went to see my brothers. Percy was Head boy that year. I was pretty much told to bugger off and toughen up.”

“Now, I can understand it. I mean, who wants to be bugged by their little sister? But back then I was really upset. So, I decided to write my feelings down in a diary I found amongst my school books. I thought my Dad might have slipped it in as a treat for me. He did that sort of thing for me, every now and then. I'm a bit of a Daddy's girl,” she said, smiling.

Harry smiled at her, but inside his heart was pounding. Ginny was talking about the diary Horcrux!

“Imagine my surprise when the diary started writing back to me. I should have told someone something then. I should have known something wasn't right. But, I-was just so damn lonely, and Tom, that's the name he gave, was so easy to talk to, so sympathetic.”

“I wrote in it for ages, but then I started to lose track of time. I would wake up and find feathers all over my cloak, or blood on my hands. The caretaker's cat was petrified, and I couldn't remember where I was at the time. I really thought it was me. And it was,” she said softly.

“What?” asked Harry.

“Under the school there was a Chamber of Secrets. It held Slytherin's monster. Tom would lure me down to let the monster loose. It used the huge pipes to move around. If anyone looked at it directly in the eye, they would be petrified. Three students were petrified, because of me.”

“A Basilisk?” asked Harry, although he already knew the answer. Ginny nodded.

“The more I wrote in it, the more he possessed me; drained me. Finally, he had enough of me that he brought me down there to die. He made me write my own death message on a wall. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'. Ginny shivered as she remembered.

“The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore rescued me. Neville had followed me, you see, so he knew where I had gone down to the Chamber. He told the headmaster where I was, and he came down and saved me. He used a basilisk tooth to pierce the diary, and the memory of Tom Riddle was gone. I was free of him.”

Harry took her hand and squeezed. She gave him a sad smile.

“I had a lot of nightmares about that, so the next year, Dumbledore insisted I have special lessons with our new DADA teacher. It was Remus Lupin. He's-”

“Teddy's Dad. Yeah, I know. I-er, knew him well,” said Harry.

“Oh,” said Ginny, mildly surprised. “Well, he was brilliant. Taught me how to do the Patronus charm, and I learned Occlumency. But mostly, we sat around and talked. I think that helped me more than anything. He was an easy man to talk to.”

Harry nodded. While Sirius was spontaneous and always ready for a prank, Remus was the cool headed one, more practical. And Ginny was right, so easy to talk to.

“Around this time, there was talk about Sirius Black. He'd escaped Azkaban, you see. That's supposed to be impossible to do. Rumour was, he was headed to kill Harry Potter. Not that any of us knew where Harry Potter was. He never turned up at Hogwarts when he was eleven. He would have been in the same year as Ron and Nev.”

“I was talking to Professor Lupin one lesson about Sirius Black. I didn't understand what would make him turn on his best friends, and give them away. He was also Harry's Godfather. Because there was no trial, there was no proof that he was under the Imperious curse or not. No-one had even seen him enter the house, or leave. In fact, when I checked the records, witnesses said they saw him turn up on his motorcycle after the Killing Curse had been struck, and then he got into a fight with another wizard. But who was the wizard? Nobody seemed to know. Dumbledore gave Harry to him. Why would he do that if he thought Sirius killed the Potters? Sirius then gave baby Harry to Hagrid, and told him to get Harry out of there. He even loaned Hagrid his motorcycle. Next thing we know, Sirius was arrested and sent to Azkaban.”

“None of it made sense to me. Dementors were guarding the school in case Sirius turned up. Professor Lupin was off for a couple of days a month. It was so confusing. Then, one night, Sirius did turn up. Professor Lupin had been off, and I was worried about him. I saw him earlier that day, and he looked terrible. He had been so good to me, I thought I'd take him some apple pie. I knew it was his favorite. But I saw him slip out the front door, so I followed.”

“I couldn't believe my eyes when he met up with Sirius Black. They seemed to be arguing, but I couldn't hear about what. I did hear them mention Harry Potter, but nothing specific. And then-then the moon came out. A full moon.”

Harry closed his eyes, knowing what it was like to see Remus transform.

“I thought he was being cursed, he sounded in so much pain. Merlin knows what I thought I could do, but I ran out there, thinking Sirius was hurting him. Turned out that Sirius saved me from him. You see, he was a werewolf,” she said, lost in her thoughts.

“Sirius got me to safety, but I watched as he transfigured into a dog, and went to join Remus. He had now fully transformed. Sirius was an animagus. The two of them took off into the forest. I didn't see them again that year. Next morning, I heard that Hagrid's Hippogriff had escaped during the night. I found out later that Remus and Sirius took off on him.”

“There was no more news about them, and the school year ended. When I got home, I could tell that more things were going on, with Mum and Dad, I mean. Ron told me you asked him questions about the Order of the Phoenix. My family were involved in that, although at that stage, I hadn't even heard of it.”

“The next year started off really well. We were told Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. We had students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang come and stay for a while. Cedric Diggory was Hogwart's champion. I must admit, I did have a crush on Cedric. His family and ours are good friends, and he was over a lot in the summer holidays.”

“I work with him at the DMLE. He's a damn good Auror,” said Harry.

“Cedric was doing really well. There were three tournaments, and three champions. He won the first task, and came second in the second task. Then we came to the third task. It was a maze. The champions got to go in, and they would face certain objects or creatures. In the centre of the maze was the actual Cup. Cedric was the first one there, and he grabbed it. Hogwarts had won. While we were celebrating, we heard Harry Potter was fighting Voldemort in a graveyard, in Little Hangleton.”

Harry felt ill. He knew exactly what had happened that night. He cursed himself for his stupidity for being fooled into going there, on the pretext of rescuing Sirius. Instead, Sirius and Remus had rescued him. Because of his carelessness, he had allowed Voldemort to return to power.

“From what we heard, Harry was lured there, thinking Sirius was captured. He went there to rescue him, but he was ambushed by several Death Eaters. They tied him to a grave stone, and cut him. With his blood, they were able to return Voldemort to a body. Voldemort planned to kill Harry, and create a Horcrux using the Tri-Wizard trophy. Instead, Sirius and Remus rescued Harry. But the damage was done. Voldemort was back.”

 

“The Ministry denied it, of course. Stupid Fudge. He wanted to pretend everything was all right, and that Harry Potter was an attention seeking juvenile delinquent. Apparently he was supposed to live with his Muggle relatives, and they said that one day he just took off, and good riddance to bad rubbish.”

Harry cursed the Dursleys. The best thing he had ever done was leave them.

“My family spent the summer at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. By now, Bill was a curse breaker, living in Egypt, and Charlie was a dragon tamer, living in Romania. So it was Mum and Dad, Percy, the twins, Ron and I. Oh, and Neville and his grandmother. Imagine my surprise when I find out that it used to be Sirius's childhood home. It's not a nice place, all creepy and dark. I spent most of the summer helping Mum clean it. They had meetings there, and one day, Sirius and Remus turned up. I was so happy to see them, I hugged them both,” chuckled Ginny.

Harry remembered them going to a meeting at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry was supposed to go, but was running a fever. They thought it best he stay hidden, in Sirius's other residence. The thought that he may have met Ginny that night made him pause.

“Despite the twins and my best effort, we really didn't learn very much from the meetings. But you could sense that something was in the air, know what I mean? Dad was being watched at the Ministry. Houses were being raided. There was talk of a prophecy about a Chosen One. One who would defeat the Dark Lord with a power he knew not.”

“While most of us thought it referred to Harry Potter, there were some who wondered if it could have been Neville. His parents had fought and survived three times against Voldemort, just as the Potters had done. These old wizarding families, who held seats on the Wizenmagot, insisted that Dumbledore train Neville.”

“Poor Neville. He had always lacked self-confidence. His family had even wondered if he was a Squib. He was brought up by his grandmother, and she had really high expectations of him. She was really pleased to hear that he was being thought of as the Chosen One. Nev hated it, of course. All of a sudden, everyone wanting to be his friend. Rita Skeeter ambushed him on a Hogsmeade visit, and tried to interview him. I tried to help him. I learnt a lot of defensive spells, and we would practice in the Room of Requirement. Soon, more and more students were joining us. Neville kind of became the leader. Not that he wanted it, of course.”

“You were close, even then?” asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. “We had gone to the Ball together the year before. Neville gave me my first kiss and he invited me to go to Hogsmeade with him, my first time. He and Luna were my best friends.”

“Just friends?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. It felt kind of weird at times, to know we were on the brink of war, yet some students still seemed oblivious. Worrying about hairstyles, and which wizard liked this witch, or who was in which broom cupboard with who. There just seemed more important things to worry about, you know? Now I wonder if they weren't the lucky ones, living a normal teenage life.”

“I saw Remus again, that summer. He told me Sirius had gone away, with Harry Potter. They were searching for things that would bring Voldemort down. Sirius was also training Harry, for when the final confrontation came. I couldn't help but laugh when I noticed an Auror named Tonks flirting with Remus. He didn't know how to deal with her. She was brilliant. We got on really well, she didn't treat me like some little girl who shouldn't know anything. In fact, she told me she reckoned the final battle would be played out at Hogwarts. That was the last time I saw Remus and Tonks till the final battle,” she said, sadly.

“We had a witch from the Ministry come to teach us DADA. Dolores Umbridge. She wouldn't let us use any magic, we had to learn the theory only. She refused to believe Voldemort was back, despite him being seen in the Hall of Prophecies. Luckily, we were still training ourselves. Neville had used the summer to train, he truly came into his own that year. He had a few run ins with Draco Malfoy. He's the son of Lucius, who gave me the diary. A Slytherin, through and through. He even used Sectumsempra on Neville once. Luckily, Professor Snape was nearby, and was able to use the counter-curse.”

Snape. Harry's blood ran cold as he thought of him. “Snape?” he asked Ginny.

“He was our Potions teacher, but he always wanted the DADA post. He was also head of house of Slytherin, where he was once a student. He always seemed to have it in for the Gryffindor, but particularly Neville. Of course, when he was younger, that only made Nev worse. But now he had a bit more confidence, he was a better student. Snape really came through for Neville that day. We always thought he was a spy for Voldemort, turned out to be the other way around.”

“My last year was the worst. Dumbledore had been stood down from the position of head-master. Snape took over, and we had several known Death Eaters for teachers. They started using the Cruciatus curse on us. Detention meant being locked up for days. Sometimes we'd go to sleep, then wake up to find one of our dorm mates gone. It was a scary time.”

“Neville, Luna and I were stirring them up all the time. Luna was in Ravenclaw, but Nev and I were in Gryffindor, so we hung out a lot together, listening to any news we could get. Owls weren't allowed out, and letters or parcels from home were thoroughly inspected before we got them. I hadn't had word from my family in ages. I knew Fred and George had opened the joke shop, but I also knew they were making things in the back room for the Order to use. I worried about them all so much. My family are everything to me.”

“One night I was feeling down. Neville tried to comfort me. He was telling me jokes about how some of the boys were using the situation to get girls to have sex with them. You know, 'I don't want to die a virgin', that kind of thing. I had never really considered it before. I mean, I never planned a future, but I never thought I might die. Naive, I know. Particularly after the things Tom showed me my first year.”

“I thought about it a lot, after Nev said that. Sex, I mean. I'd had a couple of boyfriends, Michael and Dean. I was more serious about Dean, but he's the only magical one in a Muggle family. He really had no idea of the things I was doing in my summer holidays, at the Order headquarters. I had never told him about the Chamber, or my first year. We gradually drifted apart.”

“With the way things were going in the wizarding world, I seriously began to consider the odds of someone in my family not making it through this alive. I-I even made a will, myself. Not that I had much. I began to wonder about Harry Potter. How was he keeping sane, in all this insanity? He's only a year older than me. I was just glad he was with Sirius and Remus. There were reported sightings of him everywhere. In the Ministry, in Gringotts. As if he would go to the most public wizard places!”

Harry smiled grimly. He HAD gone to the Ministry, to get Slytherin's locket from Dolores Umbridge. He HAD gone to Gringotts, to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup. Dumbledore had taken care of the diary and Marvolo Gaunt's ring.

“Neville and I had were alone in the Room of Requirement. We had just had a training session, and we were packing our things up. It was then I-I asked Neville if he would be my first. There was no-one I trusted more. I knew Neville wasn't the type of bloke to go running around and tell people. I did love him. He was my best friend. So, we-we did it.”

“We were both pretty embarrassed about it later. Not that I regret it, or anything. But it changed our relationship. Every innocent hug now seemed weird. Luckily, we were going home for Christmas. I thought some time apart would help.”

“Then everything changed. Word got out that something had happened in Godric's Hollow on Christmas Eve, involving Harry Potter and this snake that belonged to Voldemort. Apparently it killed Bathilda Bagshot, and took over her body. Then it somehow got Harry to follow it home. I guess it was going to attack Harry, until Voldemort could get there. But somehow Harry got away.”

'Thanks to Sirius, once more', thought Harry.

“Mum and Dad refused to let me go back to Hogwarts. I begged and pleaded. I wanted to go back and help Nev and Luna. The younger students needed us. But Mum and Dad wouldn't let me. I was sent to my Aunt Muriel's to stay. While I was there, with plenty of time to think, I began to suspect I was pregnant.”

“There was no way of getting word to Neville, besides, what could he do? I blamed myself, I didn't even think of a contraceptive spell. Poor Mum and Dad. As if they didn't have enough to deal with. Aunt Muriel was terrible, so judgemental. I hated staying with her.”

“When we got word that the battle had started, I was determined to go. I was just over six months along, but I was fairly fit. I just knew I wanted to be with my family, especially if the worst happened and one of them...” Her voice drifted off.

“I snuck in to the Room of Requirement through the Hog's Head. I found a lot of students had been living in there since after Christmas. Things had obviously got worse, and there was safety in numbers. Of course, one of the first people I saw was Neville. He took one look at me, and dragged me away.”

“Where to?” asked Harry.

“Dumbledore. He had returned, with Sirius. They were looking for something. A diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw. Anyway, Neville asked Dumbledore if he would marry us, right there and then. I kind of thought he was joking, but he wasn't. Sirius was our witness. And Neville and I were married. I don't know how legal it was. Which is why, when that reporter mentioned it, well, I wanted you to know.”

“Voldemort was in the Forbidden Forest. He called out for Harry Potter to meet him there. I don't even know if Harry was there, or not. Nobody I knew saw him. Sirius told me he was looking for Snape. I told him I had seen him head for the boat shed. Together, we went down.”

“Snape was there with Voldemort and his snake. He was talking about the Elder Wand, and it's allegiance to Snape. So he killed him. The snake attacked him several times. Voldemort just stood and laughed. Once he and the snake left, Sirius and I crept in. Snape was barely still alive. He wanted us to capture his tears. Then he and Sirius talked, very briefly. Snape asked about the boy, and Sirius said he knew what he had to do. Snape seemed pleased about that. Sirius asked him, 'After all this time?' and Snape replied, 'Always'. Then he died.”

“Sirius seemed pretty shaken up by what Snape had said, and I don't know why. I always thought those two never got on. Anyway, Sirius and I went back to the castle. Sirius said he and Dumbledore needed to view the memory that Snape left in his tears. I then went to find my family. I never saw Sirius or Dumbledore alive again.”

Ginny paused, a moment of remembrance. She didn't know Harry was as shaken as she. He had wanted to know about Snape's last moments, but he hadn't expected what she had told him. For he knew that he was the boy that Snape referred to, and that Snape confirmed to Sirius that he was still in love with Lily Potter, Harry's mum. He made the ultimate sacrifice, despite the fact that Lily had loved another.

“I went back to the castle, and it was chaos. I saw Greyback attacking Lavender. Bill went to help her, and he got attacked too. Ron killed Greyback. George grabbed me, and we met up with Fred and Percy. Then there was an explosion. George and I were on one side, and Percy and Fred, the other. A wall collapsed. When the dust settled, Fred...Fred was gone.”

Ginny took a deep breath. The loss of Fred was as fresh today, as it was ten years ago.

“Ron was running around crazy. Fred was dead, and Lavendar didn't look like she was going to make it. I was trying to find Mum and Dad. Instead I found Bellatrix. We stared duelling, before Mum pushed me aside and took over from me. Then Lestrange showed up, he was Bellatrix's husband. He taunted Mum, saying he had been the one to explode the wall that fell on Fred. She-she killed Bellatrix. Pulverised her, actually. Lestrange went crazy, sending hexes all over the place. Then he just disappeared.”

“We were all gathering in the Great Hall. We were trying to help those who weren't too bad. There were people outside, dying or dead. We didn't dare go out there. Word had got out that Voldemort had left, with instructions to fight to the death.”

“I hadn't seen Ron or Neville for a long time, so I went looking for them. I found Ron and Luna. They were coming from the Infirmary. Ron was deeply upset. Luna was comforting him, in a way that only Luna can. Neither of them noticed the snake approach them, not at first, anyway.”

“It came towards them so quickly. It reminded me of the Basilisk. I was about to yell out to them, when they realised it was there. They backed away, but they got into a corner. Ron huddled over to protect Luna, and it was about to strike, when Neville came out of nowhere, and cut it's head off!”

Harry knew the exact moment that had happened. He didn't know how he knew, but he sensed it. Maybe because, with the snake gone, Harry himself was the last remaining Horcrux.

“It was strange, because with the snake gone, the Death Eaters began fleeing. They were talking about Harry Potter and Voldemort fighting in a graveyard, I think it was the same one where they fought before. It's where Tom Riddle's father was buried.”

“As more and more Death Eaters fled, we began to go out and look for survivors. Another Gryffindor friend, Seamus, was out there on the grounds with Ron and Neville. They had just found the body of Colin Creevy. He was only fourteen. He should have left with the younger students, but he came back. He wanted to meet Harry Potter, you see. He'd always been a big fan of his. Anyway, Seamus and Neville were carrying his body back, when Dolohov appeared out of nowhere, and used the Killing Curse on Neville. There was no warning, nothing said. Neville had no time to react, or try to protect himself. Just like that, he was gone.”

“Soon, word came back that Harry Potter had done it. He had defeated Voldemort. Nobody knew how. Moody and Kingsley went to the graveyard, but by then Harry had left. But...Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore were gone. Dead. Leaving little Teddy an orphan.”

“The wizarding world was celebrating, but I didn't feel like it. I lost my brother. I lost friends from school. Teachers. The father of my baby. Sirius and Remus. Tonks. And I wondered if out there somewhere, was Harry Potter celebrating? I wish I could have talked to him; helped him, maybe. Sometimes, it felt like I knew him.”

Harry tried to stop the tears from welling up. It had been hard to hear Ginny talk about him in the third person. He really wanted to shout to her, “It's me, I'm Harry.” He wanted to tell her what had happened in the graveyard, and the sacrifices his friends had made, so he could get away. But he couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

“It took a long time for the Ministry to get back on it's feet. At least we had good people leading us. Kingsley became Minister for Magic, Robards head of the DMLE. My Dad and Percy helped wherever they could. Ron became an Auror.”

“I was in labour for twenty hours with Ali, and she was born just after midnight, the day after what would have been Neville's eighteenth birthday.”

“I never went back to Hogwarts. I had a beautiful daughter who needed me. Neville had left a will, leaving everything to me. I transferred it into a trust for Ali. I have never touched a sickle.”

“I've made a good life for me and my daughter. I have my family and friends, and my Quidditch team mates. For the most part, my life is good. But I can't deny that at times, my nights are lonely.”

“I wanted to tell you all this. I like being with you, Jay. I like where I think we're heading. But I wanted you to know. I've had two other bed partners since Neville. I'm not the type to just jump into bed for the sake of sex. I have to think of my daughter, and I'm also thinking of yours. I think we could have something good. I just need to know what you're thinking. Is it just sex for you, or do you want more? Please, Jay, tell me,” she said, hoarsely.

Harry raised his hand to stroke her cheek. She leaned in to his palm, and closed her eyes. She'd been so brave. He wondered how differently things may have been if he had gone to Hogwarts and met her. 

A tear trickled down her cheek. Harry brushed it aside. Ginny opened her eyes, and looked into his. Harry felt as if he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life.

“You-you are an amazing woman. I want you like crazy, I know you know that. But, yeah, I think we could have something special together. I want it, Gin. I want to try. Will you stay the night?” he asked huskily.

Ginny nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. As their lips came together, the promise of a future together had never looked better.

They kissed for several minutes, then Harry stood and held out his hand. Ginny stood too, and put her hand in his. He raised it and kissed the back of her hand. Then he lead her to his bedroom.


	11. Harry's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's turn to tell all. Well, not quite all.

Harry led Ginny to his bedroom. Once there he drew her close. He simply held her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. He then bent down and brushed his lips gently over each of her lids, then along her brow and down the gentle slope of her cheek.

He skimmed his lips lightly over hers, and inwardly melted in relief as he savoured her resulting sigh. She ran her hands up his arms, over his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. Chills pebbled his skin at her touch, and he deepened their kiss until their bodies and tongues were mindlessly tangled.

Harry drew her top over her head, and palmed her breasts. His hands slid down and undid the button on her jeans. Her face was flushed as she undid his shirt, and pulled it off. Her fingers played with the nubs on his chest, before she laved them with her tongue.

Suddenly impatient, they each hurried to undress the other. She toed her shoes off, so he could get her jeans off, while she slid down the fly of his pants, and stuck her hand in before he had them down to his knees. Stroking him, holding him, pumping him. They quickly moved onto the bed.

He couldn't touch enough of her, couldn't satisfy his hunger for her skin. Her sweet smell assaulted his senses. He kissed, licked and laved every part of her – her neck, shoulders, breasts and her belly. His breath hissed as she subjected him to the same exquisite torture. Her hands mapped his body, moving greedily over his burning flesh.

Ginny's gaze was all soft, and her pupils were dilated with desire. Harry had never seen anyone look more beautiful than she did right then. He moved over her, and kissed her deeply. He moved into position between her spread thighs. Ginny's warm hands moved over his shoulders, down his back and landed on his ass. She squeezed, making him move closer to her.

“I want you so much,” she breathed.

He slowly slid into her, buried himself to the hilt. Nothing could have prepared him for the surge of energy that engulfed him. Ginny rocked her hips against him, dragging him farther into her heat. 

Harry withdrew, then plunged back into her once more. Back and forth, a little harder, a little faster. Ginny arched her body to meet his, and soon they were in a perfect rhythm. Soft sighs, greedy moans, and finally, a desperate whimper. Ginny met him thrust for thrust, rocking frantically against him. They thrashed and raced for what they both desperately wanted – release. Her breath came in short, hard puffs, then her body went tight with tension.

Her muscles tightened around him, sending Harry over the edge with her. His climax roared through him, coming harder than he had ever done before. He dug his toes into the mattress and lodged himself firmer and deeper inside her while the last shimmers of release rippled through him.

When the last tremor faded, Harry shifted his weight to the side and rolled Ginny with him, careful to keep their bodies joined. For reasons he didn't want to go into right then, he didn't want to break this special connection.

Ginny's eyes were closed in sublime satisfaction. Her reddish golden hair lay strewn all over the pillow. Harry traced her delicate cheek with a finger. Still smiling, she turned slowly to look at him through lowered lashes, the gesture one of the most provocative he'd ever seen.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and offered her lips up for another slow, deep kiss. She gently rolled him over and straddled him. Harry hardened inside her. 

Ginny leaned down and flicked her tongue over his nipple, then lightly bit it. She rocked sinuously on top of him while sucking on one nub with her mouth and playing with the other one with her hand. Harry had never seen anything so erotic. He gave himself over to her. His body was hers to do with as she wanted. Harry surrendered to the passion.

Later, they lay entwined in bed, still breathing heavily. Ginny's head was on his shoulder, and her fingers were drawing circles on his chest.

“You are incredible,” Harry said, brushing a kiss on her forehead,

Ginny turned to look up at him. “It's never been like that for me before. That was...mind blowing.”

Harry grinned, then kissed her gently. “For me, too,” he said softly.

He held her hands, and linked their fingers. “You, ah, said you had two other bed partners since Neville died?”

Ginny put her head back down on his shoulder. “Yeah. I had a weekend fling when I was away on a training camp. It was purely physical. There was attraction there, but he lived in another country, so any relationship was out of the question. We both agreed it was a one time thing. Then there was Dean. We went out for awhile at Hogwarts. We met up a couple of years ago, and started something back up. It didn't last long, six months on and off. I was away so much for Quidditch, and Ali is my first priority when I get any time off. Dean wasn't happy to play second fiddle to her, and started to resent the time I spent with her. That's a deal breaker for me. What about you? Tell me about Rosie's Mum?”

Harry drew in a breath. “I was living in Australia, moved there when I was fourteen. I went to a small magical school, but I was taught a lot of defence stuff at home, mostly by Sirius and Remus, actually. We lived in a large house with lots of rooms.

“When I was seventeen, we got a new student in my class. She was there as an exchange student from Beaxbatons. She was British, so I thought we could be friends. But she was more interested in her studies. She was a brilliant student, always top of the class. Apparently she already had a job offer from the Australian Ministry for Magic. Her path was all set, and she had no interest in a social life.”

“With more information coming from England, we knew that Voldemort was gaining more and more power. Even the magical community in Australia were concerned, particularly those with friends and family here. Then we had a sighting of some well known Death Eaters. Dolohov, Rockwood and the Carrows.”

“Looking for Harry Potter, I bet,” said Ginny, knowingly. Harry nodded. It was the truth.

“Sirius invited a few people to stay with us. We figured there was safety in numbers. She was one of them. In the year since she'd been there, she'd gotten quite a high profile. She was quite vocal about a number of issues she wanted to change in the magical world.”

“I'd just got home from a training session, and was heading to my bedroom after a shower. I heard someone crying. It was her. I went in and she told me she had just been told that her parents had been killed by Death Eaters. They'd also killed the girl who she had changed places with, as they thought it was her.”

“God, that's terrible,” sympathised Ginny.

“I felt so bad for her, she didn't really have any friends. I comforted her while she cried. She, uh, she kissed me, and well, uh, one thing led to another, and, we had sex,” grimaced Harry. It was not a story he was proud of.

“O-kay,” said Ginny slowly. “Then what.”

“Nothing, at first. Next day, she cornered me and told me it was a mistake, and she wished it had never happened. We agreed to never talk about it again.”

“Two months later she came to me in tears again. She was pregnant. I had effectively ruined her life, she told me. She had huge career aspirations, and hadn't planned on having kids until she was in her thirties.”

“It wasn't the best time for me, either. I, er, had a lot going on. I hadn't even thought of a life after the war, let alone a baby. But, in a way, the baby gave me something to live for. I asked her to marry me.”

Ginny kissed his chest lightly, just over his heart. “She refused, didn't she?”

Harry nodded, running his hands through her hair. “Told me not to get any ideas about playing happy families. Said she was prepared to go through with the pregnancy, but she wanted to go to work as soon as she could. I could look after the baby. Suited me fine.”

“I guess I hoped, for the baby's sake, that she would change her mind. I've lived with people, Muggle relatives actually, who treated me like crap. They never let me forget I wasn't wanted. I didn't want that for my child. We lived together while she was pregnant, but when she had the baby, she didn't want to feed her, or have anything to do with her. She started her new job a month after having Li, er, Rose.”

“I loved being with Rose. There's something amazing about a baby, it just puts life into perspective. That's why I couldn't understand why she didn't want anything to do with Rose.”

“As Rose got older, I was more and more convinced we should move out on our own. She had started to really pick on how I was bringing up Rose, she wasn't reading enough, she was too loud, she wanted to play Quidditch when she should be studying. The complaints were endless, and my baby girl was only six. Poor Rose, she started to stammer when her own mother was around.”

“We moved out when she was about seven. I noticed a change in Rose, straight away. She was happier, for a start. Like her mother, she didn't have any close friends, but hers was because she lacked self-confidence. I had hopes that would change with time.”

“I was working part-time with the Aurors by then. When we had word that the three Death Eaters had been sighted again, I was on the team to track them when they were spotted in New Zealand. It was then I started to think about returning to England, with Rose. Not surprisingly, her mother put up no resistance, and even signed over full custody to me.”

“That's good,” sighed Ginny. “Um, she doesn't sound very nice.”

Harry hugged her tight. “She's just so single minded. Her career was everything, and nothing, not even a baby was going to change that. I was the one who lucked out. Rose has been the best thing that has happened to me. Well, until now,” he said, brushing a kiss on her forehead again.

“You do realise that we both fall into the 'teenagers having sex too early and falling pregnant', cliché,” teased Ginny.

“Yeah, both of us on our first time,” realised Harry.

“So, how did you become Super lover?” teased Ginny. Harry chuckled.

“I had a relationship with an older woman. She was a divorcee, no kids. She, ah, taught me a lot,” smirked Harry.

“That's it?” asked Ginny. Harry shrugged.

“There was a couple of other women I saw. Never got too serious, especially once they found out about Rose. Like you found out with Dean, they couldn't believe I would rather spend time with my daughter than leave her to go out with them.”

“She's a great girl, Jay. You should be proud of her,” sighed Ginny, contentedly.

“I am. You wouldn't believe how much she's changed since we moved here, and a lot of that is down to you and her friendship with Ali. I can't thank you enough for making her feel a part of your family.”

“You don't need to thank me for that. Rose fits in fine. The Burrow is always happy to welcome a new family member. You and Rose can consider yourselves honorary Weasleys,” laughed Ginny.

She yawned, and cuddled into Harry. He drew the covers up and over them. “Sleep, Ginny. I've got you,” he crooned.

Ginny felt herself drifting into sleep, cocooned in Harry's warm arms. He kissed her forehead yet again, and she heard him talk to her.

“Gin, I want to be as honest with you as I can. There are some things that I just can't tell you yet, but I want to. As soon as Kingsley gets back, I'm going to tell him that I'm going to let you know everything. I promise, baby.”

“Okay,” sighed Ginny. She didn't have a clue what he could have been talking about, and she hoped she'd remember to ask him more tomorrow. For now, she gave herself over to sleep.

Harry watched her sleep, then got out of bed. He went to the loo, then re-cast the glamour spell on his hair. It would last for twenty-four hours, so Ginny wouldn't get a fright when she woke in the morning and found herself in bed with a stranger. Truthfully, he had gotten used to his new appearance, but for the first time in his life, he wanted to be Harry Potter, and share his life with Ginny and their girls. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ginny awoke in the morning. She yawned and stretched, stopping when her hand collided with something, or rather, somebody. She turned to look at Jay, a silly smile on her face.

She could feel her body ache in places that hadn't been used in quite a while. Remembering why they ached made the smile on her face widen. She had only read about orgasms like that in the romance books she keep stored under the bed. 

This man and his daughter had become so dear to her in such a short time. He really was wonderful, the way he had protected Ali yesterday, then was so gentle when she was upset. He was always polite and well-mannered. And he'd given her the best sex of her life.

Ginny noticed the tent in the bed. Grinning, she slid under the covers to discover that a part of Jay was awake. She pressed light kisses to his hips and belly button, then blew on his semi-erection. He stirred, moaning. 

Ginny lightly licked the tip, before taking him into her mouth. Gently at first, then, as he swelled, harder and faster.

The covers were thrown back, and Harry's hands were in Ginny's hair. “Oh, God,” he moaned, thrusting into her mouth. He came, breathing hard.

When he finished, he pulled Ginny up to him. “Good morning,” she said, cheekily.

Kissing her, he could taste himself on her lips. “Mmm, it has certainly started as one. That was wonderful, thank you,” he said.

“I know it's early, but I was thinking we could go to the Burrow for breakfast, be there when the girls wake up,” suggested Ginny.

“Sounds good,” Harry said, stretching. His erection bobbed back up. He was insatiable for her.

“Do you mind if I have a quick shower?” asked Ginny, getting out of bed and standing there naked.

“Sure,” said Harry, huskily, perusing her toned body. “Let me show you where it is,” he said, getting out bed.

“I think I can find the bathroom,” smirked Ginny.

“I know, but you know what they say. Save water, shower with a friend. So, friend, wanna shower together?”

Ginny laughed. “You scrub my back, I scrub yours?” she asked.

“Something like that,” chuckled Harry. He slapped her ass as she went ahead of him. He loved that ass. He planned to spend a bit more time with it in the near future.

“I love your butt,” moaned Harry, watching as she swayed naturally as she walked into the bathroom.

“Ha-ha, one of the benefits of Quidditch. Clenching your butt cheeks so you don't fall of your broom. Killer thighs, too. Wait till I have them wrapped around your neck, you'll be completely at my mercy,” she teased. She turned the shower on.

His eyes darkened with desire. “I look forward to that, baby.

Picking her up, he carried her into the shower.

An hour and a half later, they left for the Burrow.

 

HGHGHG

Molly, Arthur and all the girls had nearly finished breakfast by the time Harry and Ginny got to the Burrow. To their relief, their daughters seemed to be bearing no ill effects after yesterdays encounter. They greeted their parents and went back to talking with the other girls.

Molly got up to make some more breakfast for them. Harry found Arthur's eyes on him, and had a feeling there wasn't much Arthur missed. Luckily, his daughter distracted him.

“Dad, do you have to go to work today?” asked Lily.

“Yes, sweety, I'm on this afternoon. I do have Friday and Saturday off, though. I thought we could spend it in Muggle London, see some of the sights,” suggested Harry, tucking into the huge plate Molly lay down in front of him.

“Sounds like fun. Ali and Ginny, too, right?” asked Lily.

“Of course,” said Harry, smiling at Ali. He didn't dare look at Ginny. He was already imagining throwing her down and having her over the table.

“Mr Evans, thank you for helping me yesterday,” said Ali.

“You're welcome, Ali. Now, don't you think you could call me James, or Jay, like your Mum?”

Ali nodded, smiling shyly at him. “Okay, Jay.” She giggled, and Harry smiled at her. 

He really wanted to get to work and find out when Kingsley was due back. He really wanted to tell Ginny who he really was. Secrets were never good in a relationship, no matter the best intentions.

“I think we'll hang around here for most of the day, do some flying and baking with Mum. Do you want to leave Rose here? I can let Andromeda know. I'll probably bring Teddy over, anyway,” said Ginny, finishing her breakfast.

Harry looked at Lily, who brightened and nodded. “That would be great, thanks. Be good, love. I'll see you tonight,” he said, kissing Lily on the head.

“Walk me to the Apparition site?” he asked Ginny, who nodded.

“You can use our floo,” said Arthur, his eyes twinkling.

“Think we want to walk off that breakfast, Dad,” said Ginny, trying not to look her dad in the eye. “Back soon.”

They walked out the door, and left the house. It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining, and it promised to heat up later in the day.

“We may go swimming in the pond, later,”murmured Ginny, aloud.

Harry grabbed her, and swung her to him. He covered her mouth with his, and plundered his tongue against hers. 

Ginny clung to him, weakened by her desire. He cupped her head in his strong hands, kissing her fiercely. Ginny couldn't have stopped him, even if she wanted to. Which she definitely didn't.

Finally, he stopped. He pulled away, breathing hard. He rested his forehead against hers. “That should do me till I see you again,” he said, heaving. “But I doubt it.”

Ginny licked her lips, and his eyes darkened as he followed her tongues movement. He closed his eyes. “Witch,” he said.

Ginny felt a power, a womanly power that she could have this man on his knees with his desire for her. She pressed her body to his. “Go,” she said softly. “The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back with us.”

Harry's heart melted. Always thinking of their girls. He wondered if she was planning on saying anything to them. It was something they would need to talk about later. For she was right, he had to go.

With another quick plundering kiss, Harry Apparated away.

Ginny walked slowly back to the house. She was pretty sure she had a stupid, sappy look on her face, and was glad none of her brothers were home to tease her about it.

She found the girls planning their cooking lessons with Molly. Lily was asking a favour.

“-his birthday, and I want to make him a treacle tart, all by myself. It's his favourite, you know. So can you show me, please, Nana Molly?”

Molly laughed. “That's a lovely idea, of course I can show you. Why don't we do a practice one today? I have all the ingredients here.”

“Oh, thank you. Come on, Ali, let's go wash our hands, then we can get started,” said Lily, dragging Ali into the kitchen.

Ginny winced slightly as she sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. She grimaced. Jay's fancy coffee machine had ruined her for the instant stuff. 

“Get everything sorted out with Mr Evans, then, Ginny?” asked Molly.

“Yes, Mum. I told him about Neville, and the war and all that,” said Ginny.

“He seems like a nice young man and his daughter is wonderful. She's like one of the family,” said Molly.

Ginny nodded. “Yeah, I know. Thanks Mum, for showing her these little things, like baking the bread and the tarts. Jay was saying how much Rose has blossomed since she's been in England. Her mum hasn't played a huge part in her growing up, so it's all been left to Jay. Probably why she took to us so quickly.”

“Yes, I agree. So, it's Mr Evans birthday the same day as Ali's?” asked Molly.

“Yeah. I thought I'd ask him if he wants to join our celebration, but he might want to spend the day with Rose. I'll ask him, though,” said Ginny, getting up to throw her coffee out. She really wanted a latte or cappuccino.

“That's fine, love. Oh, and Ginny?”

Ginny popped her head out of the kitchen. “Yes, Mum?”

“It's good to see you so happy,” said Molly, smiling at her.

Ginny smiled a sheepish smile back at her. She should have known not much got past Molly Weasley!


	12. London, and Lily's Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ginny and the girls spend the weekend in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if you are thinking I have read this chapter before, I posted an incomplete draft, so I deleted it and added the correct one, which is longer. Cheers for all the kudos!

Harry, Ginny and the girls spent the weekend in Muggle London. Harry rented two hotel rooms quite close to the city's main attractions, as there was lots they planned to see. To avoid any discomfort, it was planned that Harry and Lily would sleep in one room, and Ginny and Ali in the other. The girls protested, but Harry and Ginny had decided it was too soon to reveal their new relationship to the girls just yet.

They spent the morning at the British Museum. The girls enjoyed seeing objects from prehistoric to modern times. Harry had to explain a bit of English history to Ginny and Ali. Ginny was as fascinated as the girls.

They decided to eat lunch at Convent Garden. They managed to snag a spot under a canopy in the cobbled Piazza. It was great for people watching, as there were many street performers. Harry brought pizza for lunch, which Ginny and Ali were trying for the first time.

After lunch, they wandered around, as there was so much to see. Ginny was awed by the many shops inside, with the Muggle designer boutiques. Ali loved to see the flower stalls inside the hall, while Lily liked to watch an artist do portraits of people.

They were having so much fun they didn't want to leave. However, Harry had more planned for them. He had bought tickets for them to go on the London Eye. It is a giant Ferris wheel near the River Thames. It gave them a great view of London when they were at the top. The girls pointed out Buckingham Palace and the Tower Bridge in the distance.

They returned to their hotel room late in the afternoon. The girls were quite tired from all the walking, and lay talking quietly in Ginny and Ali's room, while Harry and Ginny discussed the evenings plans. When Ginny returned to her room, she found both girls asleep. She returned to let Harry know, and he quickly took advantage of the situation. However, a quickie, while satisfying an immediate problem, only made them want intimacy more.

The girls awoke an hour and a half later. They showered, and got dressed up. They were quite excited, as Harry had promised them something special tonight. They had a nice meal in a family restaurant close to their hotel. Harry and Ginny sat on one side of the table, the girls on the other. Harry had his hand along the back of Ginny's chair, and was stroking her neck. She had her hand on his thigh under the table. What they didn't know was that there was a mirror behind them, and the girls could see Harry's hand caressing Ginny. The girls shared a knowing look.

After their dinner, Harry hailed a cab, and took them to the theatre. They were going to see a play called Wicked. He told Ali it was an early birthday present for her from him and Rose. Wicked was the story of two witches, one of which goes on to become the Wicked Witch from the Muggle movie, the Wizard of Oz. Lily promised Ali she could watch that movie next time they had a sleepover.

The show went for nearly three hours. By the time they made their way out of the theatre, and hailed a cab, it was close to midnight by the time they returned to their hotel. Both girls were very sleepy, but assured their parents they had a smashing time.

The next day was more leisurely. The girls woke late, and as they weren't that hungry, decided to forgo breakfast for an early lunch. They caught a bus to take them to Picadilly Circus. After a quick wander around there, they went to the Rainforest Cafe for lunch. They sat down and enjoyed burgers and milkshakes, while watching various animatronic animals seemingly wandering around. An indoor waterfall and thunderstorm added to the atmosphere. 

To finish off their weekend, Harry took them all to the London Zoo. While the girls would race ahead to see the next animals, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and held it for as long as he dared. Just before he let go, he gave it a squeeze. She smiled tenderly at him.

Two hours later, they returned home. Ali surprised Ginny by hugging Jay, and thanking him for such a wonderful weekend. They made plans for the coming week, although Ginny reminded Jay that she and Ali had plans on the Thursday, which was Neville's birthday. They agreed to meet at the Burrow lunchtime, when all the family would be there to celebrate Ali and Jay's birthdays.

Little did Harry know he would be seeing Ginny sooner than that.

HGHGHG

Harry woke up and looked around. Everything was white and blurry. He realised he didn't have his glasses on. He moved his head to the side to find them, and pain shot through his head. He winced. He tried to raise his arm to rub his head, and pain shot through his whole upper body. He let out a groan.

“Awake, are we? I better get the healer in to have a look at you.”

Harry assumed the voice belonged to a nurse, but the person was just a blurry image that quickly disappeared.

“Wait,” he croaked. But she was gone, only to return a couple of minutes later with a healer.

“Ah, Auror Evans, glad to see you finally awake. I'm Healer McKay, Healer-in-Charge. Please just lay still while I run some test,” he murmured in a gentle voice.

He ran his wand over Harry in particular motions, making positive sounds. It was only around his upper torso and head that his voice changed to one of concern.

“Ok, it's not looking too bad. You do have a concussion and a broken collar-bone. We'll give you Skel-e-grow for that. I'd like you to stay in today, and all going well, you can go home tomorrow. But you'll be off work for the week, and you'll need another clearance to go back to active duty. Any questions?”

“Yeah, what happened to me?” asked a drowsy Harry.

“You don't remember anything?” asked the healer.

Harry shook his head, then winced again. 

The healer put his hand on Harry's shoulder. “Easy, now. It's my understanding that you were called out yesterday to a sighting of three wanted wizards. There was a fight and curses were thrown. You and your team caught two of the wizards, and the third was killed. You were the worst injury for the Aurors, although Auror Diggory received several lacerations. They were healed, and he was sent home last night.”

“What day is it? Monday?” asked a confused Harry.

“Yes. Now then, there are some lovely ladies waiting to hear some news from me about you. Your wife and daughters have been here for quite a while. I'll send them in to see you, shall I?” asked the Healer, handing Harry his glasses.

Harry went to open his mouth to say he didn't have a wife, then thought better of it. He liked the sound of it. Wife and daughters. Waiting for him. Worried about him. 

“Yes, please,” said Harry. The healer nodded and left.

“Daddy!” cried Lily, as she came running into his room. She ran to the bed and, not thinking of his injuries, threw herself on him to hug him. Harry squeezed her as tight as he could. He looked over her shoulder, in time to see Ginny give him a quick smile, then shut the door, leaving him and Lily alone.

“Are you okay?” whimpered Lily.

“I'm fine, sweety. Just got hit with a curse that's given me a nasty headache. I'll be fine,” assured Harry.

“The healer told us you had to stay here all day. It must have been pretty bad,” argued Lily.

“Hey, it's okay. I'm tough, you know that. I just have to stay as a precaution,” soothed Harry.

“I was really scared, Dad. When Mr Robards came and told us you were in the hospital, I was really scared. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Dad,” cried Lily.

She buried her head on his chest, and he held her while she cried. He tried to soothe her, and held her tight.

A knock at the door made Lily look up. “It's probably Ginny. She said she'd give us some time together, then pop in.”

The door opened, and Ginny's head did pop in. “Hi. Okay to come in?” she asked, cautiously.

Sniffing, Lily nodded. Harry gave Ginny a weak smile, and also nodded. Lily slid off the bed. “I'm just going to get a drink of water. I'll come back with Ali, okay?”

“Sure, love,” smiled Harry. Ginny stood next to the bed, not saying a word. They watched Lily leave, then she turned to him and leaned down.

“Hi,” she said softly, kissing him gently on the lips. Pulling back, she then lightly socked him on the shoulder. Luckily it wasn't his bad one.

“Hey, what was that for?” he asked. Even though it hadn't been hard, it still hurt. Everything seemed to hurt.

“For getting hurt. From now on, you go to work in one piece, and come home in one piece, all right?” she half-joked.

“All right,” agreed Harry, smiling.

“Good.” Ginny leaned back down and kissed him gently again, only longer this time. She pulled back and asked in a concerned voice, “So, how are you feeling?”

“Like I've been trampled by a bunch of Hippogriphs,” moaned Harry.

“Poor baby,” crooned Ginny, running her fingers through his hair. “If it's any consolation, your team did it. You got Lestrange and Dolohov. Rockwood was killed,” she said.

“Damn, I wish I could remember,” sighed Harry.

“I'm sure Cedric or your boss will fill you in. It's in all the papers today. Couldn't you view your memory of what happened in a Pensieve? The department might need it, anyway. Not that those two will go to trial. I imagine they'll be sentenced to death, won't they?” asked Ginny.

“Yeah, probably. There was enough evidence back in the Voldemort days to sentence them to death,” confirmed Harry.

“It's certainly relieved my parents minds that they've finally been caught. They haven't said anything, but I reckon they've been worried they would make our family a target. Lestrange always vowed revenge because Mum killed Bellatrix,” said Ginny, sadly.

The door opened and Lily came back in, followed by a worried looking Ali. “Oh, Jay, are you okay?” she asked.

Harry suddenly realised his reason for the fake name and glamour was no longer valid. The last Death Eaters had been caught. He could go back to being Harry Potter, with a daughter named Lily. There would be no more secrets from Ginny and Ali.

He gave Ali a smile. “I'm fine, Ali. How about a hug? That would make me feel even better,” he said, opening his arms.

Ali took two steps and went into his arms. “We've been so worried. It was horrible. I don't want to feel like that again. Are you sure you're okay, Jay?”

Harry kissed her cheek. “Yes, thank you sweety. I'm feeling better by the minute. The healer said I could leave soon.”

“You won't be going anywhere, yet, Mister,” scolded the nurse. “At least twenty-four hours.”

“Oh, come on, I've been here for at least twelve hours already, haven't I?” asked Harry.

The nurse checked her chart. “Hmm, yes, fourteen to be exact,” she confirmed. “But you can't go home unless you have someone to watch over you. I suppose these young ladies can do that,” she smiled at Lily and Ali.

“Yes, they can,” agreed Harry, eagerly.

“Well, now, you lay back and let me do some tests, and I'll speak to the healer. I'm sure your wife and daughters want you home,” she said.

The girls giggled at that, and Harry refused to meet Ginny's eyes. He wondered why she didn't correct the nurse.

“All done. Rest now, and I'll be back soon. Maybe you ladies could come back later?” suggested the nurse. She left the room.

“Maybe we could go to your place and bring you back some clothes to wear home?” suggested Ginny.

“Good idea, Gin. Rose knows where all my stuff is, don't you Rose?” asked Harry.

Lily nodded. “We'll be back soon, Dad. You just rest, so you can come home.”

She came forward and hugged him. “Love you, Dad,” she said softly.

“Love you, too,” he replied to her.

Ali came and hugged him again. “Bye, Jay. Hope you feel better.”

“Thanks, Ali,” chuckled Harry.

“We'll wait out here for you, Ginny,” said Lily, grabbing Ali's arm and pulling her out.

“Subtle. I think the're on to us,” smirked Ginny.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She kissed him, then closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his.

“You really worried me, Evans. It's a feeling I haven't had since the war ended. I'm glad you're okay, though,” she said.

Harry kissed her again. “I'm sorry, Gin. Occupational hazard, you know. I always try to be careful. I've spent far too much time in hospitals over the years.”

“Really? How come?” asked Ginny. “You know what, you'll have to tell me later. The girls are waiting. You're sure you're okay with me going to your house without you?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course. There's lots I want to tell you, only, maybe not today. But soon,” he swore.

She kissed him softly again, then left to join their daughters.

Harry was allowed to leave later that day. It was arranged that Ginny and Ali would stay at Harry and Lily's cottage, as Harry needed someone to watch over him because of his concussion. As soon as she got home, he was tucked up in his bed by an eager daughter, and another daughter made sure he had a jug of water nearby.

“And here's today's Daily Prophet, if you wanna read. Oh, here's your wand, too, Jay,” said Ali, laying it in the table next to his bed.

“Thanks, sweety,” said Harry, smiling tiredly. “Where's your Mum?”

“Nana Molly sent over some soup. Ginny's heating it up for you,” explained Lily. She touched his forehead. “Feels warm,” she said to Ali.

“Here, Jay,” said Ali, pouring him a glass of water. He took it and sipped.

“Well, I can see that you're in good hands,” chuckled Ginny, from the doorway.

“Best nurses ever,” agreed Harry. Both girls beamed. Harry yawned.

“Go to sleep, Jay. You can have some soup when you wake up. You'll need to take some potions then, anyway. Come on, girls,” called Ginny.

“Bye, Dad. Bye, Jay,” they called as they left.

“Bye,” called Harry. Ginny winked at him as she left, too. Harry was asleep in moments.

When he awoke, he heard their laughter. It was a comforting sound. Feminine laughter coming from the lounge made him want to join them. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

Ginny poked her head into his room. “Hey, you're awake. Hungry?” she asked.

His stomach growled, and she giggled. “I guess that answers my question. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, you can take the green potion. After the soup, you have to take a blue potion. Back soon,” she said, cheerfully.

Harry sighed. More potions. He downed the green one in one go. “Blah!” he groaned at the taste. He brightened when Ginny returned with a tray.

“Rose made bread again. She's getting so good. It will go nicely with the soup,” said Ginny.

“Smells great,” said Harry, taking a whiff. “Mmmm, tastes even better than it smells,” he said, taking a mouthful of soup.

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. “Feeling okay?” she asked. Harry nodded.

“Rose has been a bit quiet. I'll send her in soon, have some quiet time just with her, okay. She might just need more reassuring that you're fine,” said Ginny.

Harry nodded. He was feeling full, and he hadn't even eaten half of the soup. He yawned. “Think I'm done,” he said, regretfully.

“It's okay. I've got more. Here, take this, and I'll send Rose straight in before you fall asleep,” said Ginny, handing him the blue potion.

He took it and waited for Lily. Unfortunately, by the time she got there, he was asleep.

Ginny woke him a couple of times during the night. Once she was assured he was okay, she left him to go back to sleep.

He awoke mid morning, feeling a bit groggy. He desperately wanted a shower, and to pee. He decided to get up and venture to the bathroom. He also needed to re-do the glamour charm. Not for much longer, he hoped.

Just peeing left him feeling shaky. Keeping a hand on the wall, he shuffled down the hall. The quiet in the house unnerved him.

He came across Ali reading the paper. “Morning,” said Harry.

“Jay, you're awake! Should you be out of bed?” she asked, suspiciously.

“Where is everybody?” he asked her, ignoring her question.

“Mum and Rose are outside talking. Rose is a bit upset this morning,” confided Ali.

Harry felt bad. He realised he must have fallen asleep last night, before Lily came to see him.

“Are you hungry, Jay. I can make you toast, or eggs if you want?” asked Ali.

“Thanks, sweety, that would be nice. Can you ask your Mum to come and talk to me when she's free, please?” asked Harry.

“Sure,” said Ali, getting up and going into the kitchen.

Harry shakily made his way down the hall and got back into his bed.

Five minutes later, Ginny came in carrying a potion, followed by Ali, carrying a small tray.

“Potion first,” said Ginny, cheerfully. Ali placed the tray on the bed, and left to find Rose.

“How are you? You slept well,” said Ginny.

“I got up to pee, and felt a bit shaky. I really want a shower, though,” said Harry, downing the potion. He then tucked into his breakfast.

“Maybe after lunch,” said Ginny, watching him eat.

“Is Li-Rose all right? Ali said she was upset about something. Is it me having the accident? I fell asleep before I could talk to her last night,” said Harry, regretfully. 

Ginny sighed. “I know. Ah, it's sort of to do with you getting hurt. She has real concerns, Jay. Please listen to her. Just know, whatever you decide, I'll support your decision, no matter what.”

Harry looked worried. “Of course I'll listen to her. Can't you tell me what it's about, Gin?”

Ginny looked sad. “I'm sorry, Jay. It's best coming from her. I'll send her in.”

She got up and went out. Harry couldn't imagine what had got Lily so upset.

Lily knocked on his open door, and came in. “Hi, Dad. Are you feeling better?” she asked.

Harry looked at her. “I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. Ali said you were upset this morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night.”

“It's okay,” shrugged Lily, but she had looked away.

“Come here, Lil. Tell me what's got you worried,” said Harry.

Lily looked at him, then looked away. She opened her mouth to talk, then closed it again. She seemed to be struggling with what to say.

“I don't want you to be an Auror any more,” she finally said.

“I see,” said Harry, quietly.

“Do you? Do you really, Dad? Cos I started thinking about what if something really bad happened to you,” said Lily, firing up.

Harry knew his daughter well enough to know she needed to get this out.

“Lil, these were the last of the Death Eaters, honey,” said Harry.

“Good, then you can quit,” said Lily.

“What's really bothering you, Lil?” asked Harry.

“Have you made a will, Dad?” asked Lily.

“What?” asked Harry, surprised.

“If something happens to you, what's gonna happen to me?” asked Lily, tearfully.

“Oh, Lil,” said Harry, trying to draw her close.

“No, Dad, I wanna know. I'll have to go back to Mum, won't I? Well, I won't. She never wanted me,” said Lily, angrily.

“Lil, you have to-”

“No, Dad. I won't go. I love it here. I love living in England, and I want to stay here. I want to stay with Ginny and Ali,” said Lily, fiercely.

“Lil, your Mum is-”

“I don't care. I won't go back and stay with her. I'll run away if I have to go back to her, Dad,” yelled Lily.

“Lily! Enough! Please don't yell at me,” said Harry, strongly.

Lily looked sullen, and she crossed her arms defiantly. “Sorry,” she said.

“Sweety, please, I have no intention of anything happening to me,” started Harry

“But it could,” interrupted Lily. “Sorry,” she mumbled at Harry's look.

“I understand your concerns, really I do. Your Mum is, uh, focused on her career. We both know that. But she's your Mum,” said Harry.

It was something Harry had pondered when he'd made his will, and named Lily's mother as next of kin.

“It takes more than giving birth to me to be my Mum. Ginny's been more my Mum in the little time I've known her than mine ever has. Please, Dad. I promise I won't ever ask you for anything else,” begged Lily, tearfully.

“Lily, this isn't something I can just say yes or no to right now. I'd need to speak to Ginny and to your Mum. There are legal things that need to be taken into consideration,” said Harry.

“Can't you and Ginny get married, then she can adopt me, or something,” cried Lily.

At Harry's shocked look, she smirked. “Oh, come on Dad, like we didn't see you two when we were in Muggle London, holding hands and stuff. You know, we could have swapped rooms, and you could have shared with Ginny!”

“Lily!” said a surprised Harry.

“Dad, please. I won't stay with Mum. I won't! I'll find some way to come to England and live with Ginny and Ali, I swear. Please, Dad, can't you just ask Ginny, see what she says,” she begged.

“Ginny told me she'd support whatever decision I made,” said Harry, gently.

Lily stared at him, her chest heaving. “Okay,” she said, defeated.

She started to leave the room, but stopped when Harry got out of bed. “Can you help me down the hall. I think I want to sit on the lounge for a bit, maybe watch a movie.”

“Sure, Dad,” said Lily putting an arm around his waist. 

They moved to the door and opened it. Ginny pounced on them the minute the door opened. Her face was flushed.

“What are you doing out of bed? Never mind, I have to say something. I know I said I'd support whatever decision you made about Rose, but I changed my mind,” she said, moving to support Harry's other side.

“Ginny, I-”

“No, you need to shut up and listen to me now,” snapped Ginny.

Lily giggled, while Harry quickly said, “Yes, Ma'am,” meekly.

“Right then. I know you have to do what you think is best for your daughter, and I understand that. But I don't think, from what you've both told me, that her mother is the right one to raise Rose. I'm not the greatest Mum in the world, but I do my damn best. If, Merlin forbid, anything happened to you, I would raise her as if she were my own. I would fight tooth and nail for both the girls happiness, and I think, no, I know, this is where Rose wants to be. I promise you, Jay, I would love her and treat her as if she were my own,” said Ginny.

Harry stopped walking and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were shining proudly, and he knew she meant every word.

“Oh, Ginny, thank you,” cried Lily, throwing her arms around Ginny. “Just knowing you want me makes me so happy.”

“Of course I want you, silly,” said Ginny hugging Lily tight. “And no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, Rose.”

Lily and Harry exchanged a look of guilt. Every time Ginny or Ali called them by their other names, it made them feel bad.

“I'll still need to speak to your mother,” said Harry, not really wanting to have to do that at all.

“Oh, and that doesn't mean we like the idea of you going out and getting hurt, mister. Hopefully, this discussion is a 'just-in-case' scenario. None of us want anything bad to happen to you, understand?” said Ginny, pointing her finger at him.

“Yes, Ma'am,” Harry said, meekly again. He then drew Ginny into his arms and kissed her. 

Ginny seemed startled, then she leaned into the kiss. 

With a sigh of satisfaction, Lily leaned against the two of them, and felt one of each of their hands on her shoulders.

Ginny and Harry pulled away and looked at each other goofily. Then they looked at Lily, and laughed. 

“Hey, what did I miss?” asked Ali. “Jay, I weeded your veggie patch out back,” she said.

“Ali, we're going to be sisters one day,” cried Lily, pulling her in to the group hug.

“You're already my sister,” said Ali, softly.

Ali felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, then frowned.

“I have a veggie patch?”


	13. Birthdays Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate Ali and Harry's birthday.

Harry was fully recovered by Thursday, but he had to admit, he liked having Ginny and Ali staying with them. He liked the sound of the girl's laughter, and there was always someone popping their head in to see if he was okay.

Ginny and Ali were fascinated by their big screen television, and Lily introduced them to her favourite movies. They loved the Wizard of Oz, and both were found to be humming the songs over the next couple of days.

Ginny had slept on the couch the first couple of nights. She expanded it to be more comfortable, and Harry knew it was a comfy couch, but he still felt guilty. However, short of sharing his bed, which neither of them wanted to expose the girls too, it was the only place she could sleep.

Wednesday night, however, Harry had wandered down the hall to watch her watching a movie. She was enthralled by all the colour and music. Harry sat with her, explaining things to her.

“This Willy Wonka, do you think he could be a wizard. He looks a bit like one, don't you think.? And those Oompa-Loompa things look a bit like goblins, except they're orange. Do you think that river was really made of chocolate?”

Harry chuckled. Ginny had a hundred questions.

A couple of hours later, he yawned, making Ginny do the same. Standing up, she held out her hand. “Come on, let's get you back to bed.”

She heaved him up, and together, with their arms around each other, they went into his bedroom. Harry climbed into bed, while Ginny went to get a potion.

“Last one,” she said, cheerfully. 

Harry gulped it down, and Ginny leaned over to take the flask.

Harry took the opportunity and grabbed her, pulling her down onto the bed. “Jay!” she protested.

“Just let me hold you,” he said.

“Mmm, okay,” said Ginny, content to lay in his arms.

He kissed her forehead, as she got comfortable. She looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. Kissing led to more kissing, and soon they were lying on their sides, touching wherever they could. 

“We can't do more,” gasped Ginny, as Harry kissed down her neck.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. “You're right. Just stay for a bit, let me hold you?” he asked.

“Okay, but not for long. I'm getting sleepy,” she yawned.

They lay together cuddling, and of course, they fell asleep. Neither of them knew anything, till they were woken by the sound of the girls giggling.

“Nothing happened!” cried Ginny, suddenly sitting up. Harry's arm, which was draped over her stomach, fell off.

“Come back to bed, Gin. Wanna kiss you more,” mumbled Harry, now half asleep.

The girls, who were standing at the foot of the bed, giggled again. Harry suddenly realised Ginny was in his bed.

“Nothing happened!” he cried, sitting up suddenly, next to Ginny.

“Why don't we bring you two breakfast in bed?” asked Lily.

“Unless you wanna do more kissing first, Jay?” asked Ali, grinning.

Giggling, the girls left the room.

Hearing his fake name, made Harry realise he needed to re-do the glamour charm soon. “Uh, I'll just go to the loo. Be right back,” he said.

He returned, and found Ginny had dressed. They lay atop the bed, while the girls bustled around in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny did manage to get a little bit of kissing done, before the girls arrived with their breakfast.

It was as they were eating, that Ginny reminded Ali that today was Neville's birthday. It was a day that they shared by going to his grave site and laying his favourite flowers on it, and then Ginny would share a memory of Neville with his daughter. Mostly it was one of hers, but sometimes it was from another. Ron had contributed a few, as they were in the same classes at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout had also shared a couple, as she had been Neville's favourite teacher.

Ali and Ginny flooed away about eleven, making plans to see Jay and Rose at the Burrow for lunch tomorrow.

“How much longer, Dad? I don't want to keep this secret from them any more?” asked Lily.

“I know, sweety. Kingsley is due back on Monday, and I have made an appointment to go and see him Monday morning first thing. Hopefully, we can tell them the truth Monday night,” said a relieved Harry.

“Good,” sighed Lily. “Then we just need to speak to Mum about the other,” she reminded her Dad.

Harry grimaced, but nodded. It wasn't the sort of thing you could put in a letter, or over a fire-call, yet he didn't like the realisation he would need to see Lily's mother to discuss this with her. 

Harry fire-called Ginny that night, to see how she was. She told him she and Ali had had a good day together, remembering Neville. She seemed a bit off, though.

“You sure you're okay?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I just, you know what, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, maybe we can talk then,” she said softly.

“Are you sure?” asked Harry, worriedly.

Ginny nodded, and they exchanged good nights, and Harry closed off the floo. He made his way to the bedroom, now unaccustomed to the silence of his little cottage. He fell asleep, making plans.

“Morning, Dad. Happy Birthday!” greeted Lily, opening the curtains and letting the sunlight burst in.

“Hmm, what? Oh, thank you sweety. Good morning to you,” said a sleepy Harry.

“I bet you miss waking up with Ginny next to you,” smirked Lily.

“Hey!” said Harry, now fully awake.

“Here,” said Lily, putting a present in his hand.

“Come here,” said Harry, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss. She squealed with laughter as he tickled her. 

With her head on his shoulder, he opened her present. It was a photo of the two of them when they were on the London Eye. They were up really high, as you could see the city in the background.

“Hey, that's a great shot. I love it, Lil. Thanks,” said Harry, drooling over the chocolates that came with the photo.

“Ginny took it, remember. She helped me find the frame, and then Uncle George charmed it. Watch,” explained Lily.

At the top of the frame were the words, 'Me and Dad'. Then it changed to 'London Eye 7.24.08'.  
Then 'Happy Birthday'.

“Hey, that's pretty clever,” admired Harry.

“Uncle George is gonna make some for the shop,” said Lily, proudly. He's gonna give me a share of the profits.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, that's great, love.”

“Now, go have a shower, we have to be at the Burrow soon. I'll have your breakfast ready for when you get out,” said Lily, briskly.

“Yes, Mum,” teased Harry. Lily stuck her tongue out at him, and left him to get on with it.

They arrived at the Burrow at around eleven. Lily was soon pulled away by the other children to come and join in a game, but she was also greeted by the other adults who were there. Harry was pleased to see Andromeda and Teddy were there, too.

Ron came up and patted Harry on the arm. “Game of chess?” he asked eagerly.

“Sure, ah, have you-”

“Seen Gin? Yeah, she's over there, talking to our brother, Charlie. You haven't met him yet, have you?”

Harry shook his head, expecting Ron to take him over to him to introduce. Instead he yelled out, “Oy, Charlie. This hear is James, he's my partner. His daughter is Rosie, she's Ali's best friend. Oh, James here is also Ginny's new best friend, isn't that right, Gin?” smirked Ron.

“Is that right, Firefly?” asked Charlie, grinning at Ginny. He looked over to Harry and nodded. “Hey, man, nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” said Harry. Ron seemed pleased, and led Harry to a quiet corner where there was a chess board set up. Ron's wife Lavender sat nearby. Harry greeted her, and she smiled back.  
Ron smiled at him, gratefully.

“So, uh, Ginny's nickname is Firefly?” asked Harry, watching Ron make his first move.

“Gin has lots of nicknames. Hell, even Ginny is a nickname. Mostly it's Ginny, or Gin. Sometimes the twins used to call her Gin-Gin, till she singed their eyebrows off. Bill and Charlie have always called her Firefly, or Firecracker if she's really mad. Trust me, you don't want to make her mad,” chuckled Ron.

Lavender chuckled too.

Molly came in to the lounge. “Oh, good, James, you and Rosie are here. Ron, can you and James round up the children, please. It's time to eat.”

Fleur, Angelina, Ginny and Audrey were bring platters of meats and vegetables onto the table. Ginny smiled at him, and indicated she'd saved him a seat.

Ali and Lily ran to him. “Happy Birthday, Ali,” greeted Harry, giving the girl a hug and kissing the top of her head.

“Happy Birthday, Jay,” giggled Ali, throwing her arms around his waist.

“Come, now, grab a seat, dears, before the food gets cold,” said a beaming Molly. There was nothing she liked more than having all the family around for a meal.

“Warming charms, mother. The food won't go cold,” teased George.

“Oh, you,” scoffed Molly, slapping him on the arm.

“Food is great, Mum. As always,” said Charlie, throwing a dirty look at George, then smiling at his Mum.

“Thank you, Charlie. Now, when will we be meeting this witch you've been seeing, young man? Christmas?”

Charlie groaned, sending death glares to his siblings. “I don't know, Mum, we only just started gong out. Let's wait and see, shall we?” he said through gritted teeth.

Arthur patted him on the arm in sympathy. He knew Molly wouldn't be completely happy until all her children were married and re-producing. He decided to change the subject to one he knew Molly would like.

“Audrey, how's your pregnancy going?” he asked. Molly turned to attention to her daughter-in-law, then continued as the talk turned to baby advice from the other women.

Harry noticed that Ginny seemed quiet. “You okay?” he whispered in her ear.

Her hand found his knee under that table and squeezed. “Yeah,” she said. 

Harry didn't quite believe her, and he put his hand over hers on his knee. He squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him.

“Okay,” said Arthur, standing up. “We're all here, because it's an important day. My beautiful granddaughter Ali is ten today. Happy Birthday, Ali. We wish you another year of health and happiness. To Ali,” he said, raising his glass. 

“To Ali,” cheered everyone, and raised their glass. Ali beamed at her family.

“I'm also told that today is James's birthday. I don't know how old he is, but as a friend of the family, we'd like to extend the same birthday wishes to you. To your health and happiness, James,” said Arthur, raising his glass to Harry.

“Happy Birthday, James,” the family cried.

“And, of course, the reason why we have the day off, is because, today is Harry Potter's birthday. Wherever he is, whatever he is doing, we wish him the best, and thank him for making our world a safe place for our children. To Harry Potter,” cried Arthur.

“To Harry Potter,” they all cried, raising their glasses. Harry and Lily exchanged another guilty look.

“Dessert time,” called Molly. “Ginny, Rosie, will you help me please?”

Both got up and went into the kitchen. Ali slid closer to Harry. “Having a good time, sweety?” he asked her. She nodded happily.

Ginny came out, followed by Lily. Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ali and Jay. Ginny lay a chocolate cake in front of Ali, while Lily lay a treacle tart in front of Harry.

Together, Ali and Jay blew out their candles while everyone cheered. Ginny hugged Ali, and kissed Harry on the cheek, to the hoots of her brothers. She whispered something in his ear.

Harry cut a slice of the tart and took a mouthful. “Wow, this is amazing. It's the best treacle tart I've ever had, Molly,” he said, with a wink.

“Thank you, James, but I can't take the credit. Your beautiful daughter made it, just for you,” smiled Molly, winking back.

“Really. You made this, Li-er Rose?” he asked. Lily nodded, tentatively.

“It's the best I've ever had. Thank you, sweety,” he said, hugging her.

“Right, who's up for a game of Quidditch?” asked Ron, rubbing his hands in glee.

“Ron, we just ate,” admonished Lavender.

“We can pick teams now,” said Ron.

“Me, me, I wanna play,” cried Lily and Freddie. Teddy nodded his head, excitedly. George, Bill and Charlie put their hands up.

“James, Gin, you in?” asked Ron.

“I'd like to play,” said Percy. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him in shock. 

“Bazinga! You fell for one of my classic Percy pranks. Honestly, the look on your faces, people,” said Percy, shaking his head.

Everyone cracked up laughing. Lily whispered to Ali, “What's a bazinga?” Ali just shrugged. “Don't know. But if it's something that Uncle Percy does, it's got be very important. Uncle Percy tells us he is, all the time.”

Hearing this, Charlie and George cracked up laughing again, pulling Ali in for a hug. “You're just like your Mum, Angel,” laughed Charlie.

Molly and Andromeda shooed everybody out. “Go on, now, it's such a lovely day. We'll do the dishes and tidy up. Cup of tea, Lavender, love?” asked Molly.

“Yes, thanks Mum,” rasped Lavender. Smiling at her, Molly got up to make her one.

“You'll be all right while I play, won't you, love?” asked Ron, tenderly, bringing her the tea his mother had made.

Lavender took it. “Of course. Go and have fun,” she said. 

Ron kissed her tenderly. “Love you,” he said softly. She smiled at him, and gave him a look that spoke of her love for him. No words were needed.

Ron stood up and looked at Harry. “You flying?” he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. “Have you seen Ginny?” he asked.

“She went down to the pond. It's her favourite place,” said Arthur, patting him on the back. He sat down in a chair near Lavender, and began to fall asleep.

“Think I might just go and-”

“Yeah, yeah, it's okay,” said Ron good-naturedly. He shooed him away. “Go. Just follow that path, all around. When you come to the sunflowers, turn left, walk about twenty paces and you should find her. If she's not there, look up. She has a tree house there,” smiled Ron.

“Thanks, Ron,” called Harry, already out the door.

“Man, he's got it bad,” moaned Ron, shaking his head.

“He's in love,” chuckled Lavender. Arthur chuckled too.

Harry wandered down the garden path. He wondered if Ali had anything to do with the garden here, or if it was all Molly. There were several veggie patches, a large chicken coop, and some lovely flower beds.

Ginny was sitting with her feet in the pond. She seemed to be contemplating something, and Harry was reluctant to disturb her. He turned to give her privacy, but she caught sight of him.

“Hey,” she called. “Come here.”

Harry walked over to her. “You seemed deep in thought. I didn't want to bother you. Are you flying?”

Ginny shook her head. “Nah, not unless they need me to make up numbers. And you don't bother me, not at all,” she said, smiling at him.

“You've been quiet today,” commented Harry, sitting next to her, and pulling her close to him.

“I've been doing a lot of thinking,” said Ginny, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feel of her body against his.

“About what?” asked Harry.

“I think I'm falling in love with you, Jay,” said Ginny, glad that he couldn't see her blushing face.

“You think you are?” asked Harry.

Ginny paused then nodded. “No, I know I am. I've fallen in love with you, Jay. Oh, it feels so good to say it out loud.”

“It's good to hear it, because I can tell you that I've fallen in love with you, too, Gin,” said Harry softly, nuzzling her ear.

“Really?” she asked, turning around to look at him. He nodded. Ginny threw herself into his arms.

“I'm so happy,” she said, kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss, groaning as her mouth wandered down his chin.

“Gin, there are things you need to know. I promise I-”

“Ginny, James, where are you? We need you guys to make up the numbers,” called Ron.

“Okay, okay, we're here, keep your pants on,” said Ginny to her brothers.

“I thought that might have been your problem, Gin-Gin,” said George.

Ginny took her wand out and twirled it expertly. George backed away, scared.

Ron and Harry chuckled, as the three of them walked to the Quidditch pitch.

Several hours later, when the Quidditch game was over, and left overs had been eaten for supper, they all settled down to watch the fireworks that George produced from WWW. It was a spectacular show, with all the children gasping and pointing. It all ended with a bright flaming 'W'.

“That was wonderful,” admired Harry to George.

“Brilliant,” agreed Lily.

“Jay, seeing as how you're on an early shift tomorrow, can Rosie stay the night with us? There's a couple of things I need to do in Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I can always use a spare pair of hands. We''ll come back here for a flying lesson, we'll pick up Teddy on the way,” asked Ginny.

“Please, Dad, can I?” asked Lily. A hopeful Ali looked at him.

“Only on one condition. How about I meet my girls at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch tomorrow?” he asked, smiling.

Ali and Lily squealed with delight. “Thank you, Dad. Thanks, Jay,” they said, hugging him hard.

Ginny smiled at him over their heads. It was only later that he realised it was a look like Lavender gave to Ron. A look of love.

The girls were helping Molly plate up leftovers for others to take home. Ginny walked Harry to the Apparition point. They said goodbye, and kissed softly. It soon grew into more, until Harry groaned and leaned head on her shoulder.

“When can we spend some time alone, again?” he asked.

“Soon. Maybe they can sleep here at the Burrow one night,” said Ginny, running her hands through his hair. She arched as he tongued her neck, then lightly bit it.

“I should go, while I can,” he said, breathlessly.

“I'll miss you, love,” said Ginny.

Harry's eyes darkened at the name she called him. He cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Ginny Weasley,” he said. And he kissed her again.

Taking two steps away from her, he Apparated home. He knew he would never forget the blazing look on her face as he said those magic words to her.

He arrived home, and walked up the path to his doorway. He was deep in thought about Ginny, and nearly tripped over the person who was sitting on his door step.

Purely by habit, he drew his wand. “Nox,” he called.

His wand lit up, making the person sitting there blink furiously at the sudden burst of light.

“Hello, Harry,” she said.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I heard about your injury, and I wanted to see Lily. Our daughter,” she said.


	14. Wals come Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily sees her mother and Ginny finds out everything.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't got much sleep last night. Lily's mother hadn't stayed long, once she had realised Lily wasn't there. Harry didn't believe for a minute that she was there solely because of his injury, or to see Lily. She did say she would come back tonight to see Lily. Harry was glad he'd have a bit of time to warn Lily her mother was here, yet not enough time that she'd come up with an excuse not to be there.

He checked his watch. It was eleven. So far he'd thankfully had a quiet shift. He was meeting Ginny, Ali and Lily for lunch soon at Diagon Alley. He debated whether to tell Ginny that Lily's mother was in town. Still unsure, he thought he'd wait to see how lunch went, and if he got the chance to talk to Ginny alone. He would wait till he and Lily were alone later this afternoon to tell her.

Ginny, Ali and Lily were leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies, when Ginny remembered wanting a certain book. They backtracked to Flourish and Blotts. Not wanting to keep Jay waiting, Ginny was in a hurry, and nearly collided with a woman leaving the store.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” apologised Ginny, bending down to pick up the bag she'd made the woman drop.  
“Here. Wow, that's heavy,” she said, smiling at her.

“No problems, really. I was – Lily? Lily, is that you?”

Lily stared at her mother. What was she doing here, in Diagon Alley of all places?

“Lily, it's me,” said Hermione.

“Excuse me, I think there's been a mistake. Come on, girls, I'll do the book shop another day,” said Ginny, pulling the girls away. They began to walk away, but Hermione followed them.

Lily still said nothing. She was so shocked to see her mother.

“There's no mistake. Lily, why won't you say anything to me. I've come a long way, and I wanted to see you. I went to your Dad's last night, but you weren't there.”

Ginny stopped and turned back to the woman. “Look, I really think you need to go. This isn't your daughter, Lily. I'm sorry, but please, stop following us.”

“Excuse me, I think I'd know my own daughter. Lily, tell this woman who I am. Honestly, what is going on. Who are you, anyway? The nanny? Typical Harry. Tells me off for not wanting to look afer you, Lily, then he hires a nanny. And an attractive one at that. Are you sleeping with him?”

Ginny looked furious. “Do you really think this is an appropriate thing to be discussing in front of these children, because I certainly don't? Please, just leave us alone.”

Hermione looked determined. “Lily, tell this woman who I am.”

Both Hermione and Ginny looked at Lily. She looked sadly at Ginny. “It's my mother,” she half whispered.

Hermione looked triumphant. “There, see! Now, Lily, why don't you come with me. You can have the rest of the day off, Nanny. I'll take Lily home to Harry.”

She went to take Lily's arm. Lily shrunk back, closer to Ginny. “No, I won't go with you,” she cried.

Ginny whipped out her wand, her face furious. “Don't you touch her,” she warned.

Hermione sighed. “You heard Lily tell you I'm her mother. Honestly, I'll be having words with Harry about you when I see him. Your over-protectiveness is to be commended, but I am her mother. Now, come on Lily.”

“Get away from her. I don't know who this Harry is, and I really don't care. You said you saw Rose's dad last night? Well, he never contacted me to say it was all right for you to take Rose if we saw you. So, Rose stays with me, understand?” said a quiet, but determined Ginny.

Hermione opened her mouth to dispute her, but she caught the look in Ginny's eye and backed down.

“Very well. Lily, I'm coming to see you and your father tonight. I do hope you'll be more welcoming then. Good day,” said Hermione, and hurried off down the Alley.

Lily collapsed against Ginny, who quickly put an arm around her. Ali held her hand and whispered, “Was that really your Mum?”

This just upset Lily even more as she nodded.

“Rose? What's wrong?” called Harry. 

He had arrived in Diagon Alley, and seeing the girls weren't inside the Leaky Cauldron, he'd waited outside for them. He had caught a glimpse of them coming, so decided to walk and meet them. As soon as he saw Lily was upset, he ran over.

“It's Mum. I-we just saw her,” sobbed Lily, launching herself at Harry.

Harry held his daughter, as she held on to him so tightly. He saw Ginny comforting Ali as well, and realised how upsetting it must have been for her, too. His heart sank as he also realised that his and Lily's secret was out, and he hadn't been the one to tell Ginny.

“This woman started to call Rose, Lily, and insisted she was her mother. She wanted Rose to go with her, but I wouldn't let her go. She thought I was the nanny,” said Ginny, stiffly.

“I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd see her so soon. She was at my house when I got home last night. I was going to tell you at lunch,” said Harry.

“Why is she here, Dad? What does she want?” cried Lily.

Harry shook his head. “I'm not sure, sweety. She said she heard I was injured, and she wanted to see you. She's, er, coming over tonight,” he admitted.

“No! I don't want to see her. I'm spending the night at Ginny's,” said Lily, jumping from Harry's arms to Ginny's. She automatically put an arm around Lily's shoulders, and looked at Harry.

Harry swore under his breath, yet all the girls heard him. “Sorry. Let's go to our house, where we can talk,” he said.

Ginny nodded, and they followed Harry to the Apparition point. Lily refused to go with him, as did Ali. They both clung to Ginny, who side-apparated them to his front garden.

Harry led them to his front door, and they went inside.

“I don't understand. Why is this woman calling Rose, Lily, and calling you Harry? What's going on?”

“I think we'd all like to know that, Harry,” said Hermione, from the front door. “Door was open, hope you don't mind.”

“You don't live here,” said Lily, angrily.

“Lil,” warned Harry.

“So, her name IS Lily?” asked Ginny.

Hermione let out a laugh, as Harry nodded. “I told you,” she said smugly.

“And your name isn't James, it's Harry?” Ginny asked him. Again he nodded.

“Really Harry, not very imaginative. Using both yours and Lily's middle names as an alias?” asked Hermione, archly.

Harry ignored her, and stared at Ginny, who was trying to process everything.

“So it's all been lies?”

Harry, Lily and Hermione turned to look at Ali. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry.

Harry took a step towards her, but she shrank back against her mum. Lily called out to her, “Ali, please?”

Ali turned her head into her mother's chest, and began to cry.

“Ali,” cried Lily, desperately.

“We need to go,” said a tearful Ginny, leading Ali to the floo.

“I want to go with you,” cried Lily. Harry grabbed her shoulders and held her to him. She struggled to get free.

Ginny turned to look at Harry and Lily. “I don't understand what's been going on. I don't know why you felt the need to lie to us. Jay, I just...” She wiped away a tear.

“He's not Jay, or James, or anything. He's Harry, Harry Potter. And this is our daughter, Lily. Obviously there has been some sort of relationship going on. Yet, Harry didn't confide in you. I think we both know what that means, don't you?” asked Hermione, spitefully.

“Shut up, Hermione. Gin, please, don't go. Please, just let me explain. We wanted to tell you, honest we did. I have a meeting planned with Kingsley, and everything. Ginny, please baby,” begged Harry.

“Let me get this straight. You're Harry Potter, and this is your daughter, Lily. You've come home to England, to catch the three remaining Death Eaters. You had to use an alias, so the press and fans wouldn't be all over you, and so the Death Eaters wouldn't know Harry Potter was on to them. How am I doing so far?” asked Ginny, in a toneless voice.

“Nailed it, I'd say,” said Hermione. She put her hands over chest.

Harry took a step closer to Ginny. “I promised Kingsley I wouldn't tell anyone who I was. He's been away the last couple of weeks. He's due back Monday, there's some bigwig coming to town. I have an appointment to see him, just so I could let him know that I was going to tell you the truth. I swear to you, baby,” begged Harry.

“It's true, Ginny,” said Lily. Ginny looked at Lily, as if she was seeing her for the first time.

She turned away, gathering her daughter close. “We need to go.”

“Ginny, please? You said I could stay at your house again tonight. Please?” begged Lily, her pale face making her bright green eyes stand out.

“I'm sorry, Ro-Lily. Not tonight. Maybe you should stay and talk with your...family,” said Ginny, sadly.

“You're my family. I choose you and all the other Weasleys as my family. I love you, Ginny. Please?” begged Lily.

“Gin, please, love, don't leave like this. We've got something good here, the four of us. You know it. Don't go,” begged Harry, with tears in his eyes, now.

“I'm sorry. I- we just need some time to think about all this. I'll be in touch,” said Ginny, sadly.

She shepherded Ali into the fireplace, and they flooed away.

“I HATE YOU!” cried Lily, turning on Hermione. “Why did you have to come back and ruin this for me and Dad? We were happy, we were part of a family, and you ruined it. I'll never forgive you,” screamed Lily, running down to her bedroom.

“Lily!” cried Harry and Hermione, for different reasons. Harry took off after her, to make sure she was okay. Hermione was upset that Lily had spoken to her like that.

Harry came back, looking shaken. “She's sealed the door. I think she's done accidental magic, she's that upset,” he said.

“You're an Auror, break in and get her out,” demanded Hermione.

Harry glared at her. “No, I won't. She's upset, and she has a right to some time to cool off. She has grown very close to Ginny and her daughter Ali.”

“Hmm, I could see that,” sighed Hermione. “She really hates me.”

“What do you expect? You've never cared about her in the past, shown absolutely no interest in her, except to point out her failings. You can't expect her to be overjoyed to see you,” snapped Harry.

“Does she ask about me at all?” asked Hermione.

“Not really, although there is something we need to talk about,” admitted Harry.

“So, you and this Ginny, you've become close? I gather she's not the nanny, then,” smirked Hermione.

“No, she's an international Quidditch star, actually. Our girls became friends the first day they met at school. We began spending time together, and, well, the rest just happened. She's amazing, and she's been brilliant with Lil. Her whole family has, too. Lily has really blossomed since we came home and met the Weasleys,” said Harry, proudly.

“Weasley? I have a meeting on Monday with a Percy Weasley. Any relation?” asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. “A brother. Gin has six of them, well, five. One died in the battle of Hogwarts.”

“Oh, I see,” said Hermione.

Harry moved into the kitchen. “Coffee?” he asked her.

She gave him a look. “You know I can't stand coffee. Tea, please.”

Harry smiled sadly as he patted the coffee machine. It now reminded him of Ginny. He put the kettle on to boil, then stood back to watch Hermione. She was looking at the photos of the four of them, from the weekend they spent in Muggle London.

“You do look happy. Like a family,” Hermione said softly.

“We have become a family. I love her daughter as much as I love Lily, and I know Gin feels the same way about Lil. In fact, when you leave, I'll be going over there, and fighting for my family,” said Harry, strongly.

“I'm coming too, Dad,” said a defiant Lily.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at her. She stared back at her mother. Turning to Harry, she asked, “Did you ask her yet?”

“Ask me what?” asked Hermione, turning to look suspiciously at Harry.

He sighed, not wanting to bring this up just yet, but knowing now he had no option. “When I was injured, Lily was upset, naturally. She wanted to know what would happen to her, should anything bad happen to me.”

Hermione nodded, but said nothing.

“Lily, uh, Lily decided she wants to live with Ginny. She wants me to name Ginny as her guardian in my will. I told her I'd need to discuss it with you,” said Harry.

“And here you are,” said Lily, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared defiantly at her mother.


	15. Ramifications and Arrivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ginny and Ali listen to Harry and Lily? Will they even get a chance to explain?

“And here you are,” said Lily. “So we can talk about it now.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her mother defiantly.

“Lil,” sighed Harry.

Hermione looked shocked. “You're asking me to sign something that will allow another woman to claim you as hers?” she asked weakly.

“She'll be my step-mother soon, anyway,” reasoned Lily, with a quick look at Harry.

“I-I don't know what to say. I can't possibly answer you right now. I need time to think about this,” said Hermione.

“Here's your tea. Would you like some treacle tart? Lil made it for me, for my birthday,” said Harry, shooting a look of love and pride at his daughter.

“Nana Molly showed me how,” said Lily.

“Nana Molly?” asked Hermione, sitting down to sip her tea, and take a bite.

“Ginny's Mum. Her family is the best in the world. Me and Dad are honorary Weasleys. I've got uncles and aunts, and cousins and everything,” said Lily.

“Well, they're not really your aunts, uncles and cousins, even if they said that you can call them that,” admonished Hermione.

She took a sip of her tea. “It's a bit dry,” she said, critically, as she took another bite.

“Goddamn it. Can't you give her credit for trying. She made it herself. This is your problem, you criticise her. She's not even ten yet,” snapped Harry.

“When I was ten-”

“She's not you!” yelled Harry. “She's not some super-frikken-genius, okay? She's a beautiful, normal ten year old, who's been crying out for a mother's love and attention. And she's found it here, with Ginny.”

“Well, this Ginny seems to be the answer to everything. You're in love with her, she's taken my daughter away from me. An international Quidditch star, I believe you told me. And she's a Weasley, so I suppose she fought in the battle of Hogwarts, too,” said Hermione, snidely. “Sounds like you two have found Wonder Woman.”

“No-one is taking your daughter away from you. You chose your career over her a long time ago,” reminded Harry.

Hermione had the grace to flush.

“You said I was an accident. You wished I hadn't happened,” said Lily, quietly.

“What?” asked Harry and Hermione, looking at her, shocked.

“I heard you, one night. You were both arguing, it was just before we moved out. You told Dad I was an accident, that it never should have happened, and you wished I had never been born,” said Lily, sadly.

Hermione opened her mouth to dispute it, but Lily looked her in the eye. Hermione seemed to deflate. Tears filled her eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lily. I was just so young, and I wasn't ready to have a child. I said those things in anger, and I'm sorry that you heard them,” wept Hermione.

Harry put his arms over Lily's shoulder. They watched Hermione weep, but neither made an effort to comfort her.

“Dad was a year younger than you,” said Lily.

“Yes, but he had done what he had set out to do. My life was just starting. He had no plans after the battle,” wept Hermione.

“You didn't even try, Hermione. You went back to work as soon as you could after you gave birth. Lil was always a poor second to your career. Well, no more. We're happy here, with Ginny and Ali,” said Harry, sharply.

He looked at his watch. Ginny and Ali left over an hour ago. He wanted to go to them, reassure them, explain everything to them.

Hermione finished her tea and stood up. “I'm in town for a couple of weeks. That bigwig you mentioned Kingsley was meeting? That would be me. I'm now the assistant to the Minister for Magic of Australia,” she said proudly.

“So, you're here for work, and thought you'd check up on Lily while you were here. The fact that I was injured gave you a good reason, didn't it?” snapped Harry.

Hermione sighed. “Yes, all right. I was offered the opportunity to come to England to represent the Australian Ministry, and I thought I could check on Lily.”

“I'm doing fine, better than ever. And if you sign to say Ginny could be my guardian, I'll be even better,” said a defiant Lily.

Hermione looked at her daughter. She knew she had failed her up till now. “I'm in town for the next couple of weeks. I'd like to spend some time with you, Lily, and with this Ginny. I'll make my decision before I return to Australia. That's the best I can offer right now.”

Harry and Lily looked at each other. “How much time do I have to spend with you? Cos I'm busy. Ginny's teaching me to fly, and Nana Molly is teaching me how to cook,” said Lily.

Hermione smiled sadly. “Maybe on the weekends? I'm busy myself, with meetings and things. Or a dinner during the week.”

Lily looked at her Dad. “Only if Dad comes with me. Or Ginny,” she said.

Hermione acquiesced. “Of course. I'll be in touch. I'll see myself out,” she said, going to the front door.

Harry and Lily looked at each other. They each took a calming breath.

“Dad, do you think Ginny will ever forgive us?” asked a fearful Lily.

“I hope so, sweety. So, I gather it's all right with you if I ask Ginny to marry me?” chuckled Harry.

“Marry us,” corrected Lily. She jumped into her Dad's arms. “It's more than all right with me, Dad. Can we go now?” asked Lily, impatiently.

“Yeah, the sooner we go, the better,” said Harry.

They walked over to the fire-place, and tried to floo. “Oh no, she's shut her floo,” said Harry, in dismay.

“We can Apparate,” suggested Lily.

“We just put up all those new wards around her house. The only ones who can get in are the Weasleys,” sighed Harry.

“Dad, we have to do something,” cried Lily, in despair. 

A hoot from the corner made her spin around. “Hedwig! We can send a message to them,” cried Lily, rushing over to her owl. “Clever girl,” she crooned.

Five minutes later, Hedwig left their little cottage, and set forth with a message to Ginny and Ali, asking them to please meet with them, so they could explain everything.

Lily spent the next half an hour grilling Harry on just what he was going to say to Ginny, and the perfect way to propose. Their spirits were high, as they predicted how Ginny would react to his proposal.

However, when Hedwig returned, she carried a message from Ginny, reiterating that she would be in touch soon.

That night, Lily cried herself to sleep, while Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Would Ginny listen to him; would she forgive him for not telling her the truth? 

Harry desperately wanted to believe that Ginny's love for him would show her that his intentions were good. His love for her told him she just needed some time. He prayed that it wouldn't be long.

HGHGHG

Harry was sipping at his coffee when Lily stumbled into the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was tousled. She smiled weakly at Harry's greetings, but her eyes darted to the fireplace.

“Their floo is still closed,” said Harry, reading her mind.

Miserably, Lily nodded, and began to prepare cereal for her breakfast. Sniffing, she held back more tears as she ate her breakfast half-heartedly. She was aware of Harry's eyes on her.

“You know what, go and get dressed, Lil. We're going to go and find them. That way, we can tell them our side of the story, and apologise. It's better than just sitting around here waiting and wondering, isn't it?” asked Harry.

Lily jumped up. She hugged Harry, and raced off to have a quick shower. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She hurried back to the kitchen, just as Harry was coming from his bedroom.

“Maybe we should start-” began Harry, when the floo lit up, and Ginny stepped out.

“Hi, uh, can I come in?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Harry, gesturing to a chair. He sat on a stool.

“Yes!” cried Lily. She looked behind Ginny. “Is Ali coming, too?” she asked, worriedly.

“No, we had a busy day. She only just got up. Just after we left here, we got an owl to say Angie had gone into labour, so we all went to St Mungo's to wait for news,” explained Ginny.

“Oh, what did she have?” asked Lily, excitedly.

“A girl. Roxanne. Mother and daughter are doing fine, big brother isn't happy. Freddie wanted a brother,” chuckled Ginny.

“That's great news; that everything went fine,” said Harry.

Ginny was looking at Lily. “Why don't you floo over and see Ali?” she asked.

Lily's face brightened, and she looked at her dad. Harry nodded, and Lily happily went to the fire-place.

“Hey,” said Ginny, as Lily was going to walk past her. She pulled Lily close for a hug. 

Lily's arms tightened around Ginny.

“It's going to be okay,” said Ginny, for Lily's ears only.

Lily pulled away, and looked into Ginny's smiling brown eyes. She quickly hugged her again, before going into the floo.

Harry and Ginny watched her go, before Ginny turned back to Harry. “Aren't you going to offer me a coffee?” she asked.

“I would, but I don't want to wear it,” said Harry, dryly.

Ginny burst into laughter, and Harry wondered how he could ever go a day without hearing that wonderful sound.

“Do you really think I'd waste a good coffee throwing it at you. That's what the instant stuff is for,” said Ginny, moving closer.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. “No instant stuff in my house,” he teased.

“Good,” smiled Ginny, coming closer still. “Jay, I mean, Harry, I'm sorry I didn't give you that chance to explain yesterday,” she said.

“There was a lot going on. I didn't expect Hermione to turn up and make things worse. Lil and I, we've wanted to tell you for ages. But I did promise Kingsley I would let him know before I told anyone. He's been gone for a couple of weeks, he's due back today. Honest to God, I have a meeting with him tomorrow, to let him know I was going to tell you about me,” said Harry, earnestly.

He picked up her hand, and drew her close. Ginny stepped into the gap between his legs, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“When I had time to think, it all made sense. You'd have a better chance of catching the Death Eaters if they didn't realise Harry Potter was actually on their tail. And you wouldn't become a target yourself,” said Ginny, rubbing her hands on his shoulders.

“Are you sure you don't want to be an Auror? You seem to be pretty astute,” said Harry, drawing her closer, and putting his hands around her waist.

“I just remember what it was like during the war. Everybody wanted a piece of Harry Potter. He, I mean, you were going to be our Saviour, or you were a wanted man by the Death Eaters. No wonder Sirius and you left England,” said Ginny.

Harry nodded, as he began fondling her bum. “We left just before I was fourteen. I had a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort at the cemetery, so I went to save him. But he wasn't there. Using my blood, Voldemort was able to return to a body. Luckily, Sirius and Remus came and saved me, but Sirius was determined I get away from England. So we left.”

Ginny fondled his hair that fell near his neck. “Jay-Harry, you don't need to explain. Please, wait to get clearance from Kingsley. I can wait another day. It'll take me that long to get used to the new look. You know, I did try to get back to you last night, but the floo was closed,” she said, smiling as she ran her fingers through his unruly black hair.

“We tried to get to yours, but yours was shut, too. We couldn't Apparate because of the new wards,” smiled Harry, cupping her bum, and bringing her against his growing erection.

“After Angie had the baby, I wanted to come and see you straight away, but I took a little detour. I, uh, went to visit your ex,” she admitted nervously.

“Hermione? You went to see her? Why? And she's not my ex, she just happens to be Lily's mother,” said a surprised Harry.

Ginny shrugged at Harry's vehemence. “To be honest, I'm not sure. It really pissed me off that she thought I was the nanny,” she said.

Harry laughed, and nuzzled her neck, pressing open mouth kissed along her collarbone. “Hot nanny,” he said.

Ginny giggled, and arched her neck. Harry moaned his approval.

“I guess I just wanted to understand how she could be like you said she was. So wrapped up in her career, that she didn't take an interest in her own daughter. But, you were right. She is exactly like that. We had a drink together and talked. I wanted to talk about Ro, er, Lily, and she was asking me questions about the Ministry, and my brother Percy,” sighed Ginny, tugging Harry's shirt out of his jeans, where it had been tucked in.

“I think they have a meeting together tomorrow,” said Harry, trying to unbutton Ginny's shirt.

“Mmm. So, I told her that I love Lily, and I love you. That we were going to be together. She said she wanted to spend some time with Lily while she was here, and get to know me and my family,” said Ginny, shrugging off her shirt. He undid her bra and gently removed it.

She lifted Harry's shirt up his body, and he raised his arms so she could pull it over his head. She tossed it aside, then ran her hands over his chest. Her hands drifted down, and she started to undo the zipper on his jeans.

Just then the floo fired up, and Lily and Ali tumbled out. “We have something to say,” started Ali, brushing soot off her top.

“Yeah, we-what are you two doing?” asked Lily.

“Mum!” gasped Ali.

Ginny had swung around as the girls stumbled out of the floo. Harry's hands covered her breasts, while he pressed her back against him to hide the big bulge in his pants.

“Are we interrupting something?” smirked Lily.

“Um, why don't you two floo to the Burrow. Angie and George should be there with the new baby by now? Uh, Harry and I will meet you there soon,” said Ginny, blushing furiously.

“Or we could stay here, and all go together?” suggested Ali, with a teasing glint in her eye.

“Nah, come on Ali. Obviously your Mum's shirt and bra broke, and my Dad was kind enough to offer her to wear his. Is that what happened, Daddy?” asked Lily, looking innocent, and trying not to laugh at the adult's dilemma.

“Oh, and I just thought we caught them about to sh-”

“Alice Weasley, do NOT finish that sentence,” said Ginny, fiercely. 

Harry buried his head against her shoulder to stifle his laughter.

“Okay, we'll go. What shall I tell Nana and Grandpa, when they ask me when you'll be there?” asked Ali, smiling sweetly at her mum.

“Just say we'll be there soon,” said Ginny.

Smiling, the girls nodded, and with a cheeky look at each other, headed back to the floo.

“Girls,” called Ginny.

Ali and Lily stopped to look back at her.

“Not one word to your uncles, understand?” said Ginny.

Giggling, they both nodded. They got into the floo, threw the powder, and were whisked away to the Burrow.

“Good grief,” sighed Ginny, sagging against Harry. He held her in his arms, her back to his front.

She turned to face him. “So, no-one will be expecting us for awhile. I think we need to make the most of this opportunity, don't you?”

“What did you have in mind?” asked Harry, nibbling on an earlobe.

“Cappuccino, two sugars, thanks Harry,” smiled Ginny.

Harry burst out laughing again. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“After,” he said, as he carried her to his bedroom.

They arrived at the Burrow an hour later. Their girls were outside playing with Victoire, Dominique and Lucy. Arthur poked his head out of his shed to give them a welcome wave. Fleur and Audrey sat on a couple of chairs, drinks in hand, while they watched the girls play. They gave Harry a strange look as he went inside. He remembered they hadn't seen the real Harry before.

As they went inside, they nearly bumped into George. “Hey, congratulations,” said Harry, shaking his hand.

George looked at him strangely, then smiled. “Ah, that's right. You're not Jay, any more, are you? You're Harry. Thanks for visiting.”

“How's Freddie doing? Has he come around yet?” asked Ginny.

George looked worried. “Nah, and it's getting Angie worried. He won't hold her or anything. I don't want Angie getting upset, she needs her rest. This should be a special time for her, with both her kids,” said George.

“Leave it to me, I'll sort Freddie out,” said Ginny, confidently.

“Hope so, Gin,” said George.

They made their way up to Ginny's old bedroom. Angie was inside resting, with the baby in a bassinet next to her. Freddie sat nearby, not looking at his new sister.

“Hi, Angie, how are you? This is Harry, formerly known as James Evans. It's a long story, but we'll fill you in later,” smiled Ginny, kissing her sister-in-law on the cheek.

“Oh, Ginny, I'm glad you're here. I need to go to the loo. Could you watch the baby while I'm gone?” asked Angelina.

“Well, I suppose so,” shrugged Ginny, sounding none too happy about it. She winked at Angelina, who caught on quick.

Freddie, who was sitting quietly as ordered, lifted his head at the tone of his Aunt Ginny's voice.

“May I help you down the stairs?” asked Harry, offering Angelina his arm.

She smiled at him, and put her arm through his. “Freddie, I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Roxie, please?”

“Yes, Mum,” said a tired sounding Freddie.

Ginny watched as Harry and Angelina left. She turned back to Freddie, who was watching her. She looked at the sleeping baby.

“Is that all she does?” asked Ginny.

Freddie looked surprised, but nodded. “She was just borned yesterday, Auntie Gin,” he reminded her.

“Can I wake her?” asked Ginny.

Freddie looked worried. “Mummy just fed her, and got her to go to sleep. I don't think she'd like it if you woke her.”

Ginny sighed loudly. “Can she play Quidditch yet? Cos we'll probably play a game later, and we could use another player.”

Freddie looked shocked. “Course she can't play Quidditch. She's a baby. She just lies there, and sleeps and poops.”

“Really? That's it?” asked Ginny, surprised.

Freddie came over to her. “Don't you like Roxie, Auntie Ginny? Cos I told her all about you, and she smiled when I did. She likes you.”

“Are you sure she smiled? It might have been wind. Do you like Roxie? Cos if you do, then I do. I mean, you're her brother. You know her better than me. I trust your judgement, Freddie,” said Ginny, solemnly.

“Course I like her. I love her, she's my baby sister,” said Freddie, indignantly.

“Oh, okay then. Hello, Roxie. Welcome to our family,” crooned Ginny, leaning over her bassinet.

Freddie leaped up, protectively. “You better not breathe on her much. She doesn't like it,” he said.

“Oh, all right then. Whew, good thing you were here to tell me, right? Good job, big brother,” said Ginny, patting him on the back.

Angelina came back into the room. “That's much better. Everything all right in here, Freddie?”

“Yes, Mum. Auntie Ginny wanted to wake Roxie, but I said no. You just got her to sleep, didn't you Mum? I watched out for her, Mum,” said Freddie.

“Of course you did. You're a big brother now. Just like your Dad and uncles, when Auntie Ginny was born. Good boy, Freddie,” praised Angie.

“Well, I'll leave you to it,” said Ginny. “Freddie, you'll let me know how things go with your sister?” she asked.

Freddie nodded, and Ginny left the room. As she did, she heard Freddie say, “Mum, Auntie Ginny wanted my baby sister to play Quidditch. I think she's crazy.”

“Well, your Auntie Ginny is crazy about Quidditch. I'm sure, when your sister is older, that Auntie Ginny will be happy to teach her to fly,” said Angelina, cuddling her eldest child to her side.

“Still, I think I better watch out for Roxie, especially when Auntie Gin is around,” decided Freddie.

“Good boy,” said Angelina, sighing happily. She sent a silent thank you to Ginny, now downstairs in Harry's arms.


	16. Birthdays Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole family are at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny and Lily's birthday. Hermione gets a glimpse of what her daughter's life will be like.

Harry, Ron and Teddy were at the Puddlemere United/Cannons match. The timing was perfect; it was a day match, then they were going to the Burrow to celebrate Ginny and Lily's birthdays. 

Things were only getting better for Harry and Ginny. They spent as much time together as they could, when their work schedules allowed. Ginny's training had increased as the real season got closer. Harry's workload had lessened slightly with the capture of the remaining Death Eaters. They worked out a time-table for looking after the girls, only occassionally having to rely on Molly and Arthur, or Andromeda.

Harry had explained everything to Ginny and the Weasleys. How Dumbledore had instructed Hagrid to leave him with his Muggle relatives, who despised him and all things magic. Sirius, who had heard whispers about Voldemort's return, had broken out of Azkaban and made his way to England. He'd run into Hagrid and Harry getting their books in Diagon Alley, even though he was disguised as Padfoot. When they had encountered Quirrel at the Leaky Cauldron, and he'd shied away from Harry's touch, Sirius had got suspicious. He'd kept a close eye on him the rest of the day, finally discovering his body had been taken over by Voldemort.

Sirius had intercepted Harry at Kings Cross Station, and taken him to Grimmauld Place. He stayed there and was tutored by Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed, but only if Harry returned to the Dursley's each summer, to renew the blood protection from his mother.

With the return of Voldemort, Sirius had left the country with Harry. By now they knew of the Horcruxes, and with Remus research helping them, they spent the next three years hunting for them, training Harry for the ultimate battle, and Harry finishing his schooling.

When they had found Hufflepuff's cup, and knew the only three Horcruxes left were the Ravenclaw Diadem, Nagini, and Harry himself, they headed for England. They heard that Voldemort had started fighting at Hogwarts. Harry lured him away to the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Remus and Tonks were with him. Sirius had gone to meet Dumbledore and get the diadem. Once they had it and destroyed it, they Apparated to the graveyard to help Harry. 

Voldemort knew that Harry would sacrifice everything to protect his friends, so he quickly used the Killing curse on Remus and Tonks. Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore had fought hard, but at the end, only Harry remained alive.

He'd fled in his grief, returning to Grimmauld Place and securing the house so no-one could get in. He'd ensured that his friends could be buried at Gofric's Hollow. He returned to Australia, to recover, and wait for the arrival of his baby daughter. She gave him a reason to keep going, when all he really wanted to do is stay in bed with a bottle of alcohol, and forget all that had happened. Hermione's attitude towards baby Lily actually helped Harry, forcing him to get up everyday to care for his daughter.

Now she was here in England, Hermione had not had the impact in their lives that Harry had feared. She was quite busy at the Ministry. He and Lily had gone out to dinner with her. Lily was nervous and Harry was wary. However, it turned out to be a pleasant evening, as their discussion mostly centred around the magical way of life in England compared to Australia.

Harry, Ginny and the girls had accompanied Hermione on a visit to Hogwarts. Hermione carried around a big book, constantly referring to it. It was the one she had purchased the day she had met Ginny, and seen Lily again. Lily and Ali looked on in awe, at the empty Great Hall, and the Gryffindor common room. They went up to the Astronomy Tower, which gave them a great view of the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny introduced them to Hagrid. She showed them the Quidditch pitch, and pointed out the way to Hogsmeade.

For Hermione, it was a case of a missed opportunity. She and her parents had chosen to send her to Beauxbatons. They had vacationed often in France, and Hermione spoke French quite fluently. Looking around, Hermione supposed she would have been sorted into Ravenclaw, had she attended Hogwarts. She wondered if she would have been Head Girl.

For Harry, it was just another way that his life had been far from normal. He tried to imagine his parents, or Sirius, Remus and Tonks at Hogwarts. He wondered if he would have been sorted into Gryffindor, like his parents, and all the Weasleys. Mostly, he wondered if he and Ginny may have gotten together, had they attended together.

Ron's shout brought Harry out of his wonderings, and he gave his attention back to the match. As Puddlemere scored, yet again, Ron turned to Harry.

“What time are the girls due home?” he asked.

“About two,” said Harry, distractedly. He had spotted the Snitch, and kept his eyes on it.

“Your ex still coming tonight?” asked Ron.

“She's not my ex, she's Lily's mother,” mumbled Harry, wincing as two Chudley Cannons players collided.

Ron shrugged. “Ginny's okay with her being there?” he asked.

Harry looked at Ron. “Yeah, actually, she was the one who invited her. Why?”

“Just wondering. So, you're okay with her being there?” asked Ron.

“Gin and I are hoping she'll agree for me to make Gin Lily's guardian, you know, if anything happens to me. We're just trying to show her the family life that Lily will be involved with,” said Harry.

“Good idea. So, will she want to meet the whole family? Lav's not good with strangers,” asked Ron.

“She was fine with me and Lily,” said Harry, surprised.

“She's better with kids. She-she would have made a great Mum,” said Ron, sadly.

“Is there no chance of you having kids?” asked Harry, gently. He knew Ron would make a great dad, too.

Ron shook his head sadly. “Nah. She doesn't change when it's a full moon, but she can get aggressive, and she gets in a lot of pain. I don't think she could handle being pregnant, and if she lost a baby because of, well, you know. I think it would kill her, emotionally I mean. I don't want her to go through that.”

“What about the Wolfsbane potion. Could that help?”asked Harry.

“It helps Lavender, but it wouldn't be good for a baby,” sighed Ron.

“That's too bad. I'm so sorry, Ron. Is that why you have a couple days of every month?” asked Harry.

Ron nodded. “Yeah. She needs to have me close, when she's recovering. Listen, if it ever becomes a problem for you at work, please come and talk to me about it. Lav will always be my priority, so if you feel you need to change partners, I'll understand. You wouldn't be the first to request I not be their partner. They're all understanding about Lav, and all. But I get that it's disruptive to lose your partner a couple days a month,” said Ron.

“Hey, it's fine. I don't see it being a problem, but if I have any concerns, I'll let you know,” said Harry.

Teddy jumped up. “The Puddlemere Seeker has seen the Snitch!” he cried. “Yes!”

He pumped his fist as the Seeker caught it. “Sorry, Uncle Ron. Puddlemere win, Cannons lose. Again,” he said, gleefully.

Ron groaned. Harry winked at Teddy.

“It's going to be a long season,” moaned Ron.

They took their time leaving, and arrived back at the Burrow around three. The women were bustling around, setting up tables with drinks on them. It was a perfect summer day, and the children were excited about the fireworks George had planned for later that evening.

Harry quickly found Ginny, and whisked her away for a walk. “You look beautiful. Did you have fun at the spa?” he asked.

Harry had treated them to a day spa for Ginny and Lily's birthday. When the other Weasley women heard, they were all envious. To their surprise, Harry had included them all. After all, Angie had just had a baby, and Audrey was pregnant. If anyone deserved it, Molly did. So this morning, they all met at the Burrow for breakfast, then they all flooed to Diagon Alley, so excited.

“Yes, we had a blast. The girls loved having their nails done. Fleur, of course, was quite used to it. Both Angie and Audrey loved the foot massage, Mum was the funniest, though. Her hair looks really nice. I can't wait to show you what I had done,” she said, with a smile.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry, giving her a quick look over. “Why can't you show me now?”

“I had something waxed,” said Ginny, with the emphasis on 'something'.

“You...you...that,” stuttered Harry, with a quick nod down there.

“Uh-huh,” smirked Ginny, at Harry's dumbfounded expression.

“God, I love you. Marry me?” he asked, kissing her hard.

“What?” asked Ginny, shocked.

“Oh, man, I screwed it up. I'm sorry, I was going to wait till we were near the pond, and get down on one knee and ask you properly. Lil's gonna kill me, we went over and over it,” groaned Harry, hitting his head with the heel of his palm.

“Yes,” said Ginny, simply.

“What?” asked Harry.

“I said, yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Harry. I love you so much,” said Ginny, giving him that blazing look he loved so much.

“Woo-hoo,” cried Harry, picking Ginny up and spinning her around. “I love you, I love you,” he repeated, pressing kisses all over her face.

Grabbing her hand, he dragged her back to the family. “She said yes,” he cried, triumphantly.

Ginny laughed as her family yelled out cheers and congratulations. Lily hugged her hard, while she whispered, “Did Dad do it right?”

Ginny laughed and said, 'It was perfect.”

Lily beamed, and high fived her dad. Harry turned to hug Ali. “I had a feeling about you,” she whispered to Harry.

“A good one, I hope?” asked Harry.

Ali nodded. “Whether you were Jay or Harry, I liked you. I'm glad you're going to be my Dad now.”

Harry felt as if his heart would burst. He made a silent vow to Neville, that he would do right by his daughter.

Molly was hugging Ginny. Harry stared at her. “Molly, you look wonderful,” he said.

“Oh, well, it's the way they did my hair at the salon today,” she said, blushing. She patted her hair in embarassment.

“You look smashing, Mollywobbles,” said Arthur, planting a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed her hand in his, and proceeded to dance her around the yard, much to the amusement of their grandchildren.

“Goodness, there's a lot of people. I thought it was just family,” said Hermione, who had just arrived with Percy.

“This is just the family,” said Percy.

“All these people are your family?” asked Hermione, looking around.

“Yes,” said Percy, proudly. “Hey, what's all the excitement?” he asked Freddie, who had run up to greet him.

“Uncle Harry asked Auntie Gin to marry him, and she said yes,” cried Freddie. “Who's this?” he asked, looking at Hermione.

“Ah, my name is Miss Granger,” she said, politely.

“How do, Mizz Granger,” said Freddie, politely. “We're playing Quidditch later, do you wanna play?”

“Oh, I don't play,” said Hermione.

“Oh,” said Freddie. “So, what do you do?” he asked.

“I work at the Ministry for Magic in Australia. I'm just visiting your Ministry,” she said.

“Boring!” said Freddie. “Hey, Teddy, guess what? Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin are getting married,” he yelled, running over to greet Teddy and Andromeda.

“Goodness. Is it always like this? I'm an only child, with no cousins or aunts and uncles” asked Hermione.

“Really? Yes, it's always like this. It's fun, isn't it? You're here to celebrate your daughter's birthday. Just enjoy yourself, let your hair down. Excuse me, I can see my wife needs me. Why don't you go over and have a seat?” suggested Percy.

He took off in the direction of Audrey. He greeted his family along the way. Hermione watched him go. She had got to know him quite well while she had been at the Ministry. He had seemed to have a high work ethic, like herself. Now she was seeing another side of him.

She tried to hide a gasp as she saw a woman, about the same age as herself, quite badly scarred. She watched as she made her way to the table and sat down. Her husband hovered around her, making sure she was fine. Hermione found it quite touching.

She spotted her daughter, as she and Ali came running up to the table to get a drink. They laughed with the scarred woman and her husband, then Lily leaned over to give the scarred woman a hug. Waving, the two girls ran off. Lily had not noticed her mother.

Hermione saw another red-haired man come out from the house, carrying a small baby. He was quickly summoned. “George, hey George, over here,” someone called. 

She saw Harry and Ginny sneaking a kiss behind a tree. She had decided she was genuinely happy for Harry. She never knew much about Harry, or his childhood, although she had read things in the biographies that had been published since Voldemort's demise. She knew he'd had it rough, so she was glad he'd found happiness. She was also glad for her daughter. Lily seemed quite at home with this family.

More and more people arrived. Hermione saw a beautiful blonde woman arrive, and immediately felt plain compared to her. The woman's two beautiful daughters ran up to her to share the news about Harry and Ginny. Hermione quickly surmised that everyone here was happy about the news.

Molly began to bring out the food. Hermione offered to help, but she was told she was a guest, and to stay where she was. She was proud to see both Ali and Lily offer to help, and later, when Molly announced that Lily had made the treacle tart, everyone told her how good it was. 

Her daughter was thriving here. She was a different girl from the one who had left Australia not that long ago. She had found friendship and acceptance. Hermione had tried not to feel jealous when Lily leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear, and Ginny laughed, and gave Lily a hug.

When the fireworks began, she watched as Harry and Ginny snuggled on a blanket together. Ali and Lily came to lay with them, and they were talking quietly, ocassionally laughing. Hermione felt like an outsider, although everyone had been friendly.

Hermione was amazed at the fire-works; they were like none she had ever seen. A birthday cake lit up the sky, with Lily and Ginny's name. Then a giant heart, with Harry and Ginny's names in the middle. 

Everyone cheered as the final fire-work burst over the sky. “Best ones ever, George,” they all commented.

Hermione thanked Arthur and Molly for including her today. She looked for Percy, to thank him for his help this week at the Ministry. Instead of Percy, she found herself face to face with her daughter.

“Thanks for coming, Mum,” said Lily, politely.

“I had a good time. The fire-works were amazing,” said Hermione.

Lily nodded, and then there was silence.

“Ah, I'm leaving tomorrow. I have an early Portkey booked. I, er, probably won't see you again. For a while, anyway,” said Hermione.

“What time is your Portkey?” asked Ginny, coming up behind Lily, Harry not too far behind.

“Ten,” said Hermione.

“We could meet you for breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron at eight or eight-thirty. Then walk you to the Portkey office,” offered Harry.

Ginny put her hands on Lily's shoulders, and Harry put his arm over Ali's shoulder.

Hermione smiled. “That would be nice. Thank you,” she said.

She walked to the floo, threw some powder in, and called out the name of her hotel. The last thing she saw was her daughter smiling at her, before she was whisked away.

“Mum, Nana asked if we could stay the night. Can we, please? Vic and Dom are too, and Lucy's asking her Mum and Dad. Please?” begged Ali, while Lily was giving Harry puppy-dog eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other over their heads. Silently communicating, Ginny finally spoke.

“Okay, but we'll be here by seven-forty five to pick you girls up.”

Whooping, they ran off to find out if Lucy had been successful.

“You ready to go home?” asked Harry, huskily, putting an arm around her waist.

“Always,” said Ginny. “I do have something to show you, remember?”

Harry's eyes darkened with passion, as he remembered what Ginny was referring to. “I look forward to that,” he said.

Lily and Ali came back, and announced that Lucy had been successful, so it was a full house of granddaughters at the Burrow that night.

“Bye Mum, bye Dad, see you in the morning,” they called, as Harry and Ginny began to depart.

Ginny kissed her mum and dad goodnight. Molly was keen to discuss possible wedding dates, and make some plans. Ginny promised they would talk more about it tomorrow.

“So, when do you want to get married?” asked Harry, when they had arrived back at his cottage.

“Sooner rather than later,” said Ginny, putting her hands around his neck.

“I agree,” said Harry, putting his hands on her bum and squeezing. “Mrs Perfect-Butt Potter!”

Ginny laughed. “Yours isn't so bad, yourself,” she said. “This has been the best birthday ever. I've never gotten a fiance for a present before. Thank you,” she teased.

“You're welcome. So, are you ready to unwrap your present?,” he asked, leading her to their bedroom.

“Oh, I intend to. And play with him all night long,” said Ginny, kissing his neck.

And she did.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Harry puffed as he jogged up the hill. One more corner, and his home would be in sight. Brushing the sweat off his forehead, he pushed through the pain.

“Come on, Dobby, nearly home,” he puffed, to the dog that accompanied him. He adjusted his hold on the bag he had with him, and tried to keep his rhythm.

They turned the corner, and Harry looked up to see their house. A light was on at the front porch for him, and he could see the light from his and Ginny's bedroom also was on. His home was waiting for him to return. He picked up the pace.

Harry and Ginny had married in a small, simple ceremony at the Burrow two weeks after Ginny and Lily's birthday. All the Weasleys had attended, as well as Andromeda and Teddy, who had been Harry's best man.

Luna had returned, and several members of the Auror department had attended too. Kingsley had been delighted to marry them. Lily and Ali had been bridesmaids.

Harry had taken Ginny to Paris for a weekend honeymoon. On their return, they had all moved into Ginny and Ali's cottage. Because her training was now full on, Ginny left it to Harry and the girls to find them a new home.

They had been trying to find a home in the same area, around Ottery St Catchpole, but they were all too small. Between work, watching Ginny's matches, and searching for a home, Harry's days were busy.

They had all gone to Godric's Hollow for the anniversary of James and Lily Potter's passing. It was a nice little town, and they had wandered around. It had been Ali who spotted the 'For Sale' sign on the house up the hill. They had all fallen in love with it at the first viewing. A month later, they moved in.

Although they were still unpacking boxes, they had spent a happy Christmas in their new house. The girls had found a little puppy digging around in Ali's newly planted veggie patch in the back yard, and brought him inside, and given him a bath. He was so excitable, especially around Harry. He told them he reminded him of a little house elf he knew, called Dobby. When no-one came forward to claim the puppy, Dobby became the newest member of the Potter family.

The Holyhead Harpies were enjoying another successful season. Lily and Ali found themselves as the unofficial mascots of the team, and were often in the change rooms before and after the matches. 

In March, the Harpies won the Championship, defeating Ballycastle, 200-160. Ginny was voted Player of the Match. All the family had been there to watch, including Andromeda and Teddy. They left Ginny and Harry to celebrate with the team, while they all went home to the Burrow, to celebrate there.

In all the excitement of the celebrations, the contraception spell was not cast that night. In May, on the anniversary of the Final Battle, a day Harry had been dreading for all the memories it dredged up, Ginny told him she was pregnant. She had suspected she was when she couldn't stand the smell from Harry's coffee machine. Their baby was due in December.

Harry had been stunned, then ecstatic. He and Ginny had discussed having more children, but were thinking in another year or so. However, Ginny was happy as him. She promptly announced her retirement from Quidditch, and concentrated on making their happy little house a home.

The press went crazy, learning that Harry Potter was back in town, and with a daughter. Even more so, when they found out he was engaged to Ginny Weasley, Quidditch star, and a hero from the Battle of Hogwarts.

Remembering what had happened to the girls in Diagon Alley with Rita Skeeter, Harry gave an interview with a respected journalist from the Daily Prophet. He skimmed over the details of his childhood and defeat of Voldemort, instead focusing on his desire to live a quiet life with his new family, and to continue to serve and protect in his chosen career as an Auror. 

He made it quite clear he was not going to tolerate any intrusions into his private life, although he did release a wedding photo of him and Ginny. He praised the DMLE and his department, insisting he be treated as just another one of the team. Any undue publicity would stop him from doing his job properly.

The interview seemed to do the trick. Rita Skeeter still published things about him and Ginny regularly, but always in a way that they couldn't actually accuse her of slander. Harry let her know he wouldn't hesitate to prosecute if she printed anything defamatory to his family, and he would also get a court order so she couldn't approach any of them.

The people of Godric's Hollow supported and welcomed the new family. It was a tight knit community, and they looked out for each other. By virtue of being born there, Harry was considered one of them. Harry knew his parents would be thrilled that he was living there with his own family. He and Ginny loved the small town, as did the girls.

Harry jogged up the path, and instead of going in the front door, jogged around the back. He filled Dobby's bowl with water, and did some stretching exercises while he cooled down. Dobby gulped down the water, then gave a little bark. Harry poured some dry food into another bowl, patting the dog on the head.

“Good run tonight. Now, time for bed, boy,” said Harry, letting the dog in the laundry. It was something he did every night, unless he was on the night shift. Dobby would lay down in the laundry, then, when everyone was settled for the night, he would creep up to the girl's rooms, and sleep on the floor. One night in Ali's room, the next in Lily's. Harry wondered what he would do tomorrow night.

Harry grabbed a drink, wiping the sweat off his brow. He decided he better get upstairs soon, as he wanted to see the girls before they went to bed.

He climbed the stairs, and peeked in Lily's room. It was empty. Harry wondered if she was in Ali's room, but that too was empty. Hearing feminine laughter coming from his own room, he made his way there.

He stopped in the hall, listening to his ladies talking.

“All done. What do you think, Mum?” asked Ali.

“Hmm, Holyhead green, I like it. At least I can still see my toes for now. Another couple of months, and I won't. Ooh, that tickles when you blow on my toes, love,” giggled Ginny.

“Mum, do you think we'll be sorted into Gryffindor?” asked Lily, seriously.

Ali and Lily usually called Harry and Ginny, Mum and Dad, when they were home together. It didn't bother Harry and Ginny at all, they just wanted the girls to be comfortable.

“You girls know, as your Dad and I have told you many times, it doesn't matter to us. All the houses are as good as each other. Whatever house you end up in, it will be lucky to have you.”

“I just hope we're sorted into the same house,” said Ali. “Ooh, did you feel that kick?”

“I sure did. Where's your Dad? He's been gone a while,” said Ginny worriedly.

“Right here, love,” said Harry, coming into the bedroom.

Just as he thought, Ginny was laying in bed, with Lily and Ali laying on either side of her, their heads on her shoulder. Ali had just finished painting Ginny's toe nails.

“Good, you're home,” sighed Ginny, in relief. Her eyes were on the bag he was holding.

“Mr Roper at the store said that's his last tub till Thursday. Unless you want another flavour?” asked Harry, handing over the bag.

Ginny pulled out the tub and spoon, and took the lid off. “Nope, he wants coffee flavoured ice-cream. Mmmm,” she sighed, taking a spoonful.

Harry and Ginny found out they were having a boy. They decided to call him James Sirius.

“Woo, he likes that. He's moving around lots,” said Lily, placing her hand on Ginny's belly.

“He's gonna be a Chaser like his Mum,” said Harry, sitting on the end of the bed. “So, are you girls all packed? It's nearly time for bed.”

“Just got a few more things to add, Dad,” said Lily.

“Don't forget to pack those extra stockings and gloves we got today. The castle can get quite cold. Oh, and the owl treats are in the bag, too,” said Ginny, putting down her empty tub.

“Already packed, Mum,” said Ali. “I cleaned Hedwig's cage too. It's a big day for her tomorrow, too.”

“I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm so excited,” gushed Lily.

“Well, be sure to send Hedwig home with a letter telling us what house you're both in as soon as you can,” reminded Harry.

“Lil, try and find the time to send a letter to your Mum, too. Since she read 'Hogwarts, a History', she'll be waiting for your letters. She'll probably ask you loads of questions,” laughed Ginny.

Harry and Ginny had encouraged a relationship with Hermione, and Lily now wrote to her frequently. They were all planning a trip to Australia in the next summer holidays. 

“The house is going to be so quiet with you girls gone,” said Ginny sadly.

Lily and Ali snuggled closer to Ginny. They both rubbed her belly, feeling their little brother moving around. 

“Promise you'll wait till we get home for the Christmas holidays till you have the baby,” said Ali.

Ginny laughed. “I'm sorry, love, I can't promise that. Babies have a habit of coming when they're ready. I'll try, though. I do want my girls there with me.”

Lily lay her head near Ginny's belly. “Listen here, James. It's your big sister talking. Please don't come till Ali and me are home for Christmas.” 

She planted a kiss on Ginny's belly.

“Come on, girls, off to bed. Dobby is probably already waiting for one of you in your rooms,” said Harry, smiling.

The girls kissed Ginny on the cheek. “Night, Mum,” they said.

They got off the bed, and hugged Harry. “Night, Dad,” they said.

“Night, girls,” said Harry. 

He crawled on the bed, up to Ginny, and lay with his head on her shoulder where Lily had just lay. He placed his hands on her belly, feeling his son move under his hand.

“Good run?” she asked.

“Mmm, went an extra kilometre tonight. Poor Dobby, I thought I was going to have to carry him home. He made it, though. I think the stop at the store for your ice-cream helped,” chuckled Harry.

“Thank you, love. You're always looking after me,” said Ginny, kissing his forehead. “Ah, Harry, maybe you should have a shower,” she suggested, wrinkling her nose.

“I might need someone to scrub my back,” said Harry, moving his hand up from her belly to her breasts.

“I think I may be able to help with that,” said Ginny, cheekily. “That coffee ice-cream has just kicked in.”

Harry helped her up, and together they went into the bathroom. Harry gently washed her body, and she did the same to him.

Although he would miss his girls when they left tomorrow, Harry thought it would be nice to have a bit of time alone with Ginny, before the baby came.

The next morning, determined to be more organised than her own mother, Ginny and Harry made it to Kings Cross station by ten forty-five. They got Hedwig loaded on the train, then greeted Teddy and Andromeda, who had just arrived.

Lily and Ali saw some of their friends from their school, so they greeted them. Before they knew it, the warning bell rang. Lily and Ali hurried back to give yet another hug to Harry and Ginny, before boarding the train themselves. Harry and Ginny waved goodbye until the train was out of sight.

Harry took Ginny out for lunch, then they went home and made love all afternoon. They tried not to mention the girls, but they were constantly in their thoughts.

That night, as they lay in bed, this time with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder, Hedwig flew in with a letter. Both girls were sorted into Gryffindor. They had made a couple of friends on the train, and were getting their schedules tomorrow. Ali was hoping for Herbology, while Lily was hoping for Charms.

“They sound happy,” sighed Ginny.

“I'm glad they're together,” said Harry, running his hands through her hair.

“I love you,” murmured Ginny.

“Love you,” said Harry, tilting her chin up to kiss her lips lightly.

A howling from the hall stopped them from progressing any further. Harry helped Ginny off the bed, and they went to see what was wrong with Dobby.

He looked forlornly at them, sitting in the hall between Ali and Lily's bedrooms. He seemed confused, as to why his little mistresses weren't in their beds.

“Sorry boy, the girls won't be home for a long time,” said Harry, patting his head.

“Come and see what the girls and I did in the nursery,” said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him in.

When Dobby woofed, Ginny turned back to him. “Yes, you can come too,” she said.

Opening the door, Harry could see the wall was painted a pale blue. Little Snitches and broomsticks adorned the wall. Quidditch hoops were at either end of the wall. With a wave of her wand, the Snitches fluttered around, while the broomsticks chased after them. Bludgers chased the broomsticks while the Quaffles were trying to get through the hoops.

“Ron came over and painted it. And look, Lavender sewed the sweetest little cover for the bassinet. It's got Snitches on it, too,” said Ginny, holding it up.

“It's perfect,” chuckled Harry, watching the wall. “James will never want to go to sleep. He'll probably want to stay awake to watch all the action.”

“Oh, it slows down, and eventually stops. Hopefully, as he drifts off to sleep. Or we can just freeze them,” said Ginny, waving her wand again. The figures froze.

“Looks like someone has found a new place to sleep,” murmured Harry, as Dobby settled under the bassinet.

“I think Dobby is going to grow up to be very protective,” said Ginny.

Dobby opened an eye as he heard his name. When he was satisfied that all was well, he went back to sleep.

“Come on, Mrs Potter, back to bed for you,” said Harry. He put an arm around her and led her back to their bedroom, leaving the nursery door ajar for Dobby.

“I miss the girls, but this is nice. Just you and me, for the next couple of months,” said Harry, sliding into bed and gathering her in his arms. 

His son pressed against his mother's skin, allowing Harry to feel him kick. “He's active tonight.”

“It's the coffee ice-cream,” chuckled Ginny, settling herself in Harry's arms. “Are you sure you're going to be able to take a whole month off when he's born?” she asked.

“Yes, unless there's something major going on, then all leave will be cancelled. You know I've been accruing days off, and apart from a couple of days off when we moved in here, yesterday was the first day off I've had since, hmm, since March, when you won the Championship,” said Harry, thinking hard.

“And that's when this little one was conceived,” said Ginny, laying her hand over his as he rubbed her belly.

“If this little one doesn't like Quidditch, well, my name isn't Harry Potter,” grinned Harry.

“I thought it was James Evans,” teased Ginny.

“Hey, I can be James Evans if you want him for the night,” said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

“Nah, I'd feel like I was cheating on you, or something. With you,” chuckled Ginny. Leaning over she kissed Harry gently, who took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

A whine from the door to their bedroom stopped them again. Dobby sat there, looking lost. He cocked his head, as if to say, “Well?”

“Come on, boy. You can sleep in here tonight,” said Ginny, beckoning him over.

He trotted over to her side, and gratefully licked her fingers. He settled down, watching his master and mistress in bed.

“My brothers are coming over on the weekend. We'll finally have our own Quidditch pitch,” sighed Ginny, in satisfaction.

“Is it safe for you to fly this late in your pregnancy?” asked Harry, worriedly, running his fingers through her hair.

“Harry, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the baby, but I do intend to stay as active as I can,” said Ginny.

“I know. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby, that's all,” sighed Harry, kissing her forehead.

Ginny kissed the skin over his heart. Harry rarely let his past get to him, but every now and then, he would say something that would remind Ginny that his past was still weighing heavily on him.

“How about, I'll only fly when we're together,” suggested Ginny. She knew he needed this reassurance.

“Really? You'd do that?” asked Harry, pulling back to look at her face to face.

“Of course. I love flying with you. I can't wait to see you take our son flying with you for the first time,” said Ginny.

“I can buy him a toy broomstick. Sirius got me mine, for my first birthday,” said Harry, happily.

“Did you get one for Lily?” asked Ginny, drawing circles on his chest.

“Yeah, she loved it. Took to it straight away. My son will be the same,” boasted Harry.

“Our son,” corrected Ginny. “I'm bringing some Quidditch genes to this party too, you, know.”

“I hope the girls will be here when he's born,” said Harry.

“I'd like them in the delivery room, if they're comfortable with it,” said Ginny. “I want our son to come into this world with the people who love him the most waiting to welcome him.”

“You've made me so happy, Gin. I-I can't tell you what it means to me, to finally have the family, and the home, I've always dreamed about. This little one only makes it better,” said Harry, huskily, laying a hand on her belly again.

“For me, too, Harry. With you, I feel whole. I love being pregnant. I can't wait to have another one,” said Ginny, tearfully.

“Let's get this one here, and then we can talk about another one,” chuckled Harry.

Ginny yawned. “Sleep, baby. You and James need your rest,” said Harry, softly.

Ginny pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep. Harry took the time to appreciate how good his life was right now.

“I'm the luckiest bloke alive,” he murmured, softly.

“Woof,” barked Dobby, softly, as if in agreement.

Smiling in the dark, Harry cuddled his wife close. His son kicked against him.

All was well.


End file.
